A sedução do Sheik
by Liryn
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga era secretária de um poderoso soberano do deserto. Gaara No Sabaku era sedutor, quase irresistível, mas ela sabia que ele estava fora de seu alcance...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO UM**

— Por favor, sua alteza, deixe-me avisar o sheik de sua presença. — O nervosismo era evidente na voz ge ralmente calma de Hinata quando as portas da sala parti cular de Gaara se abriram.

A família do sheik tinha a tendência a exercer aquele efeito nas pessoas, à exceção de sua sempre eficiente e tranqüila secretária. Cinco anos de contato lhe haviam dado quase imunidade total, mas a visita inesperada de um parente que ambos pensavam estar em Zorha era o suficiente para assustar até mesmo Hinata.

Gaara se levantou atrás de sua reluzente mesa com tampo de vidro.

— Percebo que você ainda está remoendo meu pedido de ajuda — disse ao homem alto que abrira não uma, mas as duas partes da porta francesa que levava a seu escritório.

Hinata se sentiu ofendida quando Gaara usou a palavra "ajuda" enquanto seu irmão simplesmente entrava no es critório com um ar sóbrio que não correspondia a uma simples visita de família.

— A que devo à honra de sua visita? — perguntou Gaara.

Ele tinha a impressão de que já sabia a resposta, mas admitir isso era tão bom quanto admitir a culpa, e não pretendia fazer isso, ainda. Gaara jamais deveria ter se envolvido com Ino. A gatinha tivera um caso de amor com o fotógrafo que poucos podiam enfrentar. Mas Gaara precisava loucamente de alguma diversão, e vira em Ino a solução. Por algum tempo, dera certo.

Sasori não respondeu; ficou apenas encarando Gaara por alguns segundos, tenso e em silêncio. O fato de ser o mais jovem dos três irmãos ensinara a Gaara várias coisas, entre as quais jamais falar quando o assunto era política. Aquela era uma destas ocasiões. Ele não come teria o erro de quebrar o silêncio.

Gaara encarou o olhar torto do homem que podia ser seu irmão gêmeo, não fossem os sete anos que os separavam.

Eles tinham o mesmo cabelo ruivo, cortado nem mui to curto nem muito longo. Enquanto Sasori tinha os cabe los arrumados como os de um homem de negócios, os de Gaara eram cuidadosamente despenteados. Tinham tam bém o mesmo queixo, o mesmo rosto angular e o nariz aquilino. Os três irmãos eram altos, mas Gaara era dois centímetros mais alto que Kankuro, enquanto Sasori, com quase dois metros, era o maior de todos. Parecidos com o pai, tinham corpos magros e esbeltos. Os músculos de Gaara eram ligeiramente mais evidentes, por causa do tempo que ele passava se exercitando, mas Sasori tinha o corpo de um homem que passava várias horas por sema na cavalgando. Ambos usavam roupas caras, enquanto Gaara preferia marcas como Hugo Boss, seu irmão mais velho vestia Armani.

Eles não desviaram seus olhos um do outro até que Hinata pigarreasse e eles prestassem atenção à graciosa se cretária de Gaara.

Abaixo dos cabelos azulados presos por um coque for mal, o nariz perfeito estava torcido num sinal de desgos to. Os lábios rosados e carnudos, pintados apenas com um bálsamo claro, estavam inclinados para baixo. Atrás da armação fina dos seus óculos, olhos de perolas brilha vam em sinal de desaprovação, diante do olhar alvoro çado dos irmãos.

— O senhor precisa de mim para esta reunião? — per guntou a Gaara educadamente.

Deus a abençoasse. Indubitavelmente leal, ela esta va deixando claro a Sasori que, embora ele fosse o pri meiro na fila para a sucessão do trono, era Gaara quem dava as ordens em seu escritório de Nova York. Hinata estava ainda sutilmente encorajando o irmão a respon der à pergunta inicial de Gaara sem que ele precisasse repeti-la.

Sasori podia ignorá-lo, mas não seria mal-educado a ponto de desprezar a pergunta de Hinata com seu silêncio.

Ele deu um passo à frente e pôs um jornal sobre a mesa. Então, mostrou outros jornais, cada um aberto na página que o interessava, isso quando a história não es tava na primeira página. Todas as manchetes diziam a mesma coisa sobre _O Príncipe Playboy_ e sua mais re cente conquista.

Gaara deu uma risadinha.

Hinata fez outro som de desaprovação. E Gaara não tinha como saber se aquela desaprovação era para ele ou para o irmão, que trazia o escândalo ao escritório. Hinata não se importava muito com o movimento in tenso no quarto do patrão, como deixara claro mais de uma vez.

Sasori olhou para Hinata.

— Você quer se manifestar, Srta. Hyuuga?

Hinata podia ser tímida em várias circunstâncias fora de suas funções de secretária pessoal do sheik, mas ali estava em seu território. Sem dúvida Sasori era seu pa trão. Mas também não havia dúvidas de que Hinata rei nava suprema naquele escritório. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Haviam tido algumas _conversinhas_ sobre o fato ao longo dos anos.

Ela olhou, irritada, para os irmãos.

— Não sei qual dos dois ganhará o troféu de pior gos to. Se Gaara, por se envolver com uma alpinista social, ou você pode trazer este lixo para dentro do escritório, sua alteza. — Hinata ajeitou seu casaco barato e incrivelmen te ordinário. — Mas percebo que não preciso participar desta reunião. Por isso, vou me retirar.

Dizendo isso, Hinata saiu, fechando as portas duplas. Sasori, na verdade, sorriu.

— E eu que achava que mamãe era durona.

— A Hinata me mantém na linha — disse Gaara, bem-hu morado, enquanto pensava novamente em seus desejos.

Estes momentos de atração por sua indispensável secretária estavam se tornando freqüentes demais. Mas aquele brilho nos olhos de Hinata quando ela açoitava seu irmão acendera uma fagulha em algum lugar de seu corpo.

Sasori balançou a cabeça.

— Só espero que seja verdade.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, o ar de gravidade se desfez.

— Ino foi um erro — admitiu Gaara.

— Sim.

Gaara se recusou a permitir que seu orgulho parecesse uma ofensa à honestidade do irmão. Ino fora um erro. Em vários sentidos.

— Você está aqui por vontade própria ou Papai o enviou?

— Papai me enviou.

Gaara sentiu um aperto no peito. Alguém pode pensar que o fato de o Rei Rasa enviar seu filho mais velho para representá-lo era um indício de que o monarca não acha que a mensagem era importante o suficiente para justificar sua presença. Mas Gaara sabia que isso não era verdade. O fato de ele ter enviado Sasori dizia mais a Gaara do que ele queria ouvir sobre como seu pai estava realmente desapon tado. Era um sinal de que o rei estava com tanta raiva que não queria nem mesmo ver seu filho caçula.

— Sabe, percebi que a Ino gosta um pouco demais da fama, e talvez eu tenha aparecido em mais de uma coluna social ao lado dela, mas... Droga, eu nunca fui morar com minhas namoradas, como o Kankuro fez com sua amante. Ele viveu com Temari durante quase dois anos antes de decidir se casar com ela.

Em qualquer outro mundo, este fato tornaria Temari uma mulher improvável para se casar com um homem como Kankuro, mas ela tinha amigos nos altos escalões. O tio deles se interessara pela união entre Kankuro e Temari e cuidou para que ela tivesse um lugar na família real de Zorha.

Pela expressão de Sasori era visível que ele não gos tara de ser lembrando de que sua cunhada fora amante do irmão.

— Manipulações não reverterão o resultado das suas ações.

— Você pode garantir ao rei que seu filho caçula to mará mais cuidado ao escolher suas companhias no futu ro. — Gaara fechou a boca, impedindo-se de acrescentar algo que queria dizer, mas de que se arrependeria mais tarde.

— Infelizmente, este tipo de garantia não será o bas tante. Nosso pai teme que você jogue o nome da nossa família num mar de lama. Já é hora de você controlar seus instintos permanentemente.

Mais uma vez, Gaara teve que engolir palavras mal-educadas de se dizer, mas que seu pai e irmão mereciam ouvir.

Ele era leal a sua família e seu povo. Gaara colocara os desejos tanto da família quanto do povo à frente de seus próprios desejos em várias ocasiões. Ele vivia longe do deserto para cuidar dos negócios da família. Por cau sa de sua posição, Gaara tinha pouco tempo livre para si mesmo. Se ele escolhia gastar este tempo com uma bela mulher, vivendo um relacionamento descomplicado, por que isso haveria de fazer de Gaara uma pessoa má?

— Eu não saio com mulheres inocentes ou casadas. Minhas namoradas sabem do caráter transitório de nos so relacionamento antes mesmo de eu levá-las para um primeiro encontro.

— Assim como o resto do mundo. Gaara estremeceu e disse:

— E daí?

— Seu estilo de vida influencia negativamente nossa família e nosso povo.

— Não há nada de errado com meu estilo de vida.

— Nosso pai não concorda.

— O que ele quer que eu faça? Voto de castidade?

— Não.

— Então o quê?

Um brilho de compaixão surgiu nos olhos escuros do irmão mais velho de Gaara.

— O rei ordenou que você se case.

O rei? Então isso era uma ordem real.

— E ele já escolheu minha futura esposa? — pergun tou Gaara, sem poder acreditar.

Sasori parecia menos incomodado.

— Sim.

— Isso é tão medieval.

Novamente um brilho de piedade, mas então Sasori ficou sério.

— Você está se recusando a seguir as ordens do rei? Gaara teve um pressentimento. Ele sabia que pagaria caro por se negar a obedecer ao rei, podendo até mesmo perder sua posição dentro da família. Seu pai quase nun ca falava como rei. Quando fazia isso, todos os membros da família sabiam que não podiam contrariá-lo. Se Gaara se recusasse a se casar com a mulher que seu pai esco lhera, ele podia começar a procurar um novo emprego. Um que não fosse o cargo de príncipe.

Ele fora criado para cumprir com suas obrigações e não podia nem mesmo imaginar desobedecer a seu pai, a não ser que a ordem fosse tão absurda que Gaara não pudesse con viver com ela. Não era o caso desta ordem.

— Vou me casar com a princesa... Suponho que a mu lher escolhida seja uma princesa.

— Na verdade, sim. — Se Sasori se surpreendeu com a obediência do irmão caçula, não demonstrou.

— Quem é ela?

— A princesa Lina Bin Fahd ai Marwan. — Sasori pôs outro papel sobre a mesa.

Era um relatório sobre a princesa, que incluía uma foto da bela mulher. Talvez não fosse tão ruim. A última coisa que Gaara queria era casar por amor. E, se fosse ho nesto, ele admitiria que os relacionamentos fugazes que tinha com as mulheres estavam começando a cansá-lo.

Se pudesse, Gaara optaria por continuar solteiro du rante mais algum tempo, mas ele não era totalmente con trário à idéia de se casar.

Além do mais, Gaara tinha suas próprias razões para querer um divertimento mais permanente do que Ino e outras mulheres da mesma categoria.

— Quando será o casamento? — perguntou.

— O que você disse? — Hinata sentiu que Gaara lhe dava um soco no estômago, mas tudo o que ele fizera foi pedir-lhe algo.

— Quero que você encontre uma esposa para mim.

Hinata fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, mas Gaara ainda estava lá, seu chefe lindo, sensual e o "ho mem perfeito para ela". Pela expressão de ansiedade no rosto lindo de Gaara estava claro que ele realmente fizera o pedido que Hinata esperava desesperadamente que fos se um produto de sua imaginação.

Já tinha sido horrível quando, há seis semanas, Gaara lhe anunciara que seu pai ordenara que ele se casasse com uma princesa qualquer de um reino vizi nho. Seu coração encolheu e quase sucumbiu quando Hinata viu como seu chefe, geralmente um homem in dependente e teimoso, submeteu-se tão facilmente à ordem do pai.

Então Hinata se sentiu aliviada quando a princesa Lina acabou por fugir de casa com um antigo namorado, anu lando o contrato assinado entre os dois sheiks. Aquilo acontecera há quase duas semanas. Hinata estava quase superando a dor criada pela ordem real e pela aceitação de Gaara.

E agora Gaara queria que _ela_ lhe encontrasse uma es posa? Era mais fácil matá-la, porque a vida, para Hinata, não podia piorar.

Tudo bem, talvez pudesse, mas até mesmo simples secretárias tinham o direito de exagerar de vez em quando.

— O quê? Por quê?

Gaara estava feliz com seus casos. Ou pelo menos sempre parecera estar.

Ele definitivamente jamais se apaixonara por nenhu ma das mulheres. Até onde Hinata sabia — e ela o conhe cia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, incluindo os familiares de Gaara —, ele se apaixonara pela última vez aos 18 anos. Não que Gaara admitisse _agora_ que estivera apaixonado _naquela ocasião._

Mas Hinata reconhecia os sinais do amor verdadeiro e avassalador. Até porque ela os exibia todos os dias.

Gaara amara Matsuri o suficiente para pedi-la em ca samento. Eles estavam noivos há três meses e o casamen to seria no mês seguinte—para Hinata, aquela pressa era uma demonstração do quanto seu chefe amava aquela mulher —, mas Matsuri morreu num estranho acidente. Hinata acreditava que aquela perda do seu primeiro amor tivera um impacto maior para Gaara do que ele queria •admitir para si mesmo e para sua família.

Mas aquilo era inacreditável.

— Meu pai quer que eu me estabeleça — disse Gaara, dando de ombros.

Como ele podia ser tão cínico? Gaara não se impor tava em estar fazendo o coração de Hinata em pedaços? Tudo bem, então ele não sabia, _mas como isso podia lhe_ _servir como desculpai_ O júri ainda decidiria sobre isso, assim como estava decidindo sobre o fato de Gaara fazê-la sofrer com seus casinhos à toa.

— Mas ele não disse nada sobre encontrar outra espo sa para você, disse? — perguntou Hinata, com um racio cínio desesperado.

— Não.

— Então...

— Não vejo motivo para esperar que meu pai faça uma coisa destas. Se você encontrar uma esposa para mim, pelo menos eu terei controle sobre minha escolha final e me casarei de acordo com a minha vontade, não a dele.

Hinata precisou conter um gemido e a vontade de lhe dar um soco. Ela deveria ter adivinhado. Gaara era orgu lhoso demais para permitir que outro homem escolhes se sua esposa. Agora que tinha a oportunidade, em vez que esperar que seu pai exercesse o controle novamente, Gaara se adiantaria ao rei, agindo por conta própria. Hinata entendia a razão dele e era até capaz de respeitá-la, mas não o ajudaria por nada neste mundo!

Era simplesmente pedir demais.

— Não.

Gaara estreitou os olhos verdes de um modo quase cômico.

— Como assim "não"?—A surpresa diante da recusa era tão visível que Hinata podia senti-la entre os dois.

Estou dizendo que, se você quiser encontrar uma esposa, terá de fazer isso _sozinho_ — ela disse, lentamen te e com muita firmeza.

A surpresa deu lugar a um óbvio descontentamento.

— Não seja ridícula. Não posso fazer este tipo de es colha sem a sua ajuda.

Hinata se encolheu como se aquelas palavras fossem facas apontadas para seu coração, e não um elogio vela do, como Gaara queria que fossem.

— Não estou sendo ridícula. Sou sua secretária, não uma casamenteira. Encontrar esposas não está entre as minhas obrigações.

— Tem razão. Seu cargo é de secretária _pessoal,_ e não _administrativa,_ justamente porque você me ajuda com outros assuntos além dos de negócios.

—A escolha de uma esposa é pessoal demais.

— Não, não é. Você já comprou presentes para mi nhas namoradas. Por que agora é diferente?

— Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas?! — Hinata amava aquele homem mais do que tudo na vida, mas às vezes Gaara era tão complicado que ela se sentia até mesmo tentada a questionar o QI de seu chefe.

Gaara apoiou-se contra a mesa e cruzou os braços, num sinal claro de que estava se preparando para o cerco.

— Não estamos avançando aqui, Hinata. Preciso da sua ajuda.

— Não. Eu não farei isso. — Ela jamais sobreviveria. Era doloroso o bastante sentir aquele amor por ele e saber que não havia nenhuma chance de se relaciona rem. Agora, ser obrigada a encontrar uma mulher para ocupar o lugar que ela sonhava mais do que tudo? Era demais. Demais, demais, demais.

— Por favor, Hinata. Não me desaponte agora. Vou recompensá-la por isso.

Era só o que faltava: a promessa de um bônus por fa zer a única coisa que ela nunca, jamais, de jeito nenhum, queria fazer.

— Não.

Antes que Gaara pudesse continuar a discussão, o te lefone tocou e Hinata correu para atendê-lo como um náufrago em busca de um salva-vidas. Ela conseguiu prolongar a ligação, fazendo com que Gaara perdesse a paciência e se afastasse.

O olhar que ele lhe deu sobre o ombro, no entanto, dizia a Hinata que o assunto não estava encerrado.

Gaara foi até seu escritório. O que estava acontecen do com Hinata? Ela estava agindo de um modo estranho desde que seu pai o forçara a se casar. A princípio Gaara pensou que a secretária estava preocupada em perder o emprego depois que ele se casasse, por isso garantiu a ela que aquilo não fazia sentido. Gaara não podia se ima ginar trabalhando sem sua eficiente e prestativa secretá ria pessoal.

Hinata continuou agindo estranhamente. Ela se aquie tou somente nas últimas semanas, depois que o plano de se casar com a princesa Lina falhara.

Por mais que tentasse, Gaara não entendia por que Hinata se recusava a encontrar-lhe uma esposa. Como o rei, ela também não aprovava seu estilo de vida. Hinata sempre deixara isso claro, apesar de jamais ter ido tão longe quanto seu pai e sugerido a Gaara que se casasse.

Ele achava que Hinata _quereria_ ajudá-lo a escolher a mulher que interferiria também na vida dela. Como secretária de Gaara, sem dúvida ela teria de se relacionar com a esposa dele, a fim de organizar as agendas do casal e coisas afins. Na verdade, Gaara esperava que Hinata também o ajudasse a contratar uma assistente pes soal para a esposa, para que as duas pudessem trabalhar juntas, sem maiores problemas.

Hinata deveria saber que isto não era algo que Gaara queria, nem algo que ele se sentia qualificado para fazer sozinho. Ela sabia quais eram as necessidades dele, mes mo antes que Gaara mesmo soubesse. Hinata seria capaz de encontrar as melhores candidatas com as quais Gaara viveria o resto da vida.

Ele não estava à procura de amor, mas não queria uma esposa que não se adequasse a estilo de vida que Gaara vivia confortavelmente. Hinata entendia que ele era um sheik em vestimentas ocidentais. Ela entendia o quan to sua família e seu lar eram importantes, por mais que Gaara morasse em Manhattan e se divertisse com a vida nova-iorquina.

Gaara ficou pensando na expressão de Hinata quando lhe fizera o pedido. Atordoada. Totalmente chocada, o que na verdade o surpreendeu. Gaara imaginava que Hinata teria imaginado esta manobra da parte dele. Geral mente ela era boa em adivinhar suas ações.

Hinata sabia que ele não queria que seu pai controlasse sua vida, mesmo sendo o velho Rei de Zorha. Se não fosse agora, no futuro seu pai retornaria com outra noiva previamente aprovada pela família. A única chance de Gaara era encontrar a esposa antes. E ele era capaz de jurar que Hinata perceberia isso.

Gaara até mesmo esperava que a secretária já tivesse uma lista preparada de candidatas adequadas. Essa recusa intransigente estava totalmente fora dos padrões de comportamento de Hinata. Era algo inaceitável!

E não ajudava nada o fato de Hinata ficar ainda mais bonitinha agindo assim. Não era algo que Gaara via freqüentemente e, sinceramente, ainda bem. Ele não podia correr o risco de arruinar o relacionamento mais importante que mantinha com uma mulher apenas por sexo.

A mãe de Gaara ficaria magoada se soubesse que ele colocava Hinata acima dela e de qualquer pessoa na es cala de importância, mas isso era algo incontestável. Sua secretária afetava sua vida diariamente, tanto em larga quanto em pequena escala. Ninguém tinha mais influên cia em seu cotidiano do que Hinata.

Infelizmente, ela não era o tipo de mulher com a qual Gaara pudesse ter um caso e depois ignorar. Se não ele te ria satisfeito seus desejos há muito tempo. Gaara também não teria se relacionado com Ino se adivinhasse que seu pai ordenaria que ele se casasse. Gaara reconhecia que seria impossível trabalhar com Hinata se algo entre eles acontecesse.

Ele se recusava a arriscar algo tão importante quanto à relação que tinha com sua secretária perfeita por uma coisa tão banal quanto sexo.

O fato de o desejo por experimentar este lado de sua atraente secretária estar ficando mais forte só dava a Gaara ainda mais certeza de que o melhor a fazer era encontrar a esposa perfeita. O que significava que ele precisava convencer Hinata a ajudá-lo.

Eles precisavam se proteger. Porque Gaara sabia que seria fácil levar Hinata para a cama. Ela o observava com um desejo inocente que já o fizera esconder alguns dese jos em seu íntimo. Há muito tempo, Gaara deixara de se perguntar como uma mulher tão desinteressada, e tão in capaz, em mostrar seus atributos femininos podia atingi-lo daquele jeito. Ele simplesmente aceitava que desejava loucamente libertar suas madeixas longas e lisas daquele coque e acariciar-lhe a pele rosada.

Droga. Gaara tinha de parar de pensar estas coisas, ou teria de começar a tomar banhos frios no meio da tarde...

Ele tinha de convencer Hinata a ajudá-lo a encontrar a esposa mais conveniente... Exatamente como Gaara queria.

Gaara sentiu um frio na espinha ao se lembrar do úni co relacionamento amoroso que tivera na vida e das con seqüências deste envolvimento. Nada de amor. Nada de ligação emocional. Gaara jamais sentiria tal coisa nova mente. Nem na mente nem no coração e, definitivamen te, nem sua vida.

Hinata se ajeitou no banco ao lado de Gaara, no es tádio Fenway. Eles viajaram para Boston a negócios e Gaara a surpreendeu com ingressos para que Hinata visse seu time de beisebol preferido. Ela amava a Boston Red Sox e em qualquer outra ocasião ficaria absolutamente empolgada com a generosidade do seu chefe. O problema é que Hinata estava com a impressão de que aquilo era algum tipo de suborno.

Fazia quase uma semana que Gaara não falara mais nada sobre Hinata encontrar uma esposa para ele. Mas ela era esperta o bastante para pensar que Gaara se esque cera do assunto. Não era o jeito dele. Hinata trabalhava para Gaara há cinco anos e não podia se lembrar de uma única vez em que ele desistira de algo que queria depois de uma simples discussão. Gaara era seguro e teimoso demais para desistir das suas vontades.

E ele deixara claro que queria Hinata em meio às suas vontades, escolhendo uma esposa para ele.

Aquilo não era certo. Nem mesmo justo. Hinata de veria estar se divertindo com o jogo de beisebol. Mas, ao contrário, estava pensando num modo de convencer Gaara de que estava falando sério. Hinata tinha medo de não ser capaz de se manter firme em sua decisão.

Era difícil dizer não para o homem que amava, mes mo que ele a visse como uma peça a mais na mobília do escritório.

Gaara a olhou desconfiado.

— Tudo bem com você?

— Sim. Estou feliz de estar aqui. Obrigada.

O sorriso de Hinata era ao mesmo tempo sincero e ex tremamente sensual.

— Que bom. E não precisa agradecer. Você merece muito mais.

Tudo bem, não um simples móvel de escritório. Sentindo-se culpada, Hinata suspirou. Ela era capaz de apostar que, se perguntasse Gaara não só lhe diria que era uma secretária de primeira como também que eram amigos. E eram mesmo. A verdade era que o sheik Gaara No Sabaku ai Zorha era o melhor amigo de Hinata. E ela estava certa de que Gaara pensava o mesmo.

O problema era que Hinata queria ser mais do que amiga, mesmo sabendo que isso jamais aconteceria. Já que Gaara estava longe de jogar ao lado dela, Hinata po dia considerar em chamá-lo para um amistoso, só que ele era jogador para campeonatos maiores, até mesmo uma Copa do Mundo.

Nada disso era novidade para Hinata, então por que ela estava deixando que aquela situação arruinasse aquele momento? Não, Hinata não deixaria que isso aconteces se. Aquele era um momento especial para uma fanática por beisebol e ela não estragaria tudo com pensamentos deprimentes.

Hinata se obrigou a prestar atenção aos atletas em campo. Se ela, na verdade, tinha a atenção voltada para o homem a seu lado, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo.

Gaara estava aguardando o momento certo de conversar com Hinata novamente sobre a questão de a secretária encontrar uma esposa para ele. O que quer que a tenha feito ser menos receptiva do que da primeira vez, sem dúvida já teria passado.

Essa estratégia funcionara antes. Gaara mencionou algo a Hinata e lhe deu tempo para pensar. Se a reação dela fosse negativa a princípio, geralmente ela mesma se convenceria do contrário, com mais eficiência do que o próprio Gaara. _Geralmente._ Ele esperava que essa fosse uma destas ocasiões. Se não fosse, Gaara estava cuidando de amansá-la levando-a ao estádio, além de estar prestes a comprar-lhe uma blusa depois da vitória do time para o qual Hinata torcia.

Ela escolheria uma blusa masculina, claro, e com cer teza uma blusa alguns números maiores. Quando Gaara apontou para uma peça mais justa, Hinata simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Gaara não podia reclamar da propensão dela a vestir roupas grandes demais ou mal-cortadas, ou ambas as coisas, porque assim ele conseguia manter sob controle o desejo que sentia por Hinata. Se bem que até mesmo isso estava falhando.

Ele jamais conhecera uma mulher tão descuidada em relação a seus atributos femininos e em como exibi-los.

Gaara só podia se sentir grato por este pequeno detalhe.

Ele esperou até que estivessem na limusine para tocar no assunto. Hinata facilitou-lhe as coisas, recostando no assento de couro e encarando-o.

— Tudo bem, o que está havendo? Como se eu já não soubesse.

Gaara serviu um copo de água Perrier para ela e uma dose de vodca para si mesmo. Pena que Hinata não bebia. Torná-la mais maleável agora só lhe seria útil.

— Se você já sabe, não tenho por que dizer. Ela pegou sua água.

— Obrigada.

Gaara meneou a cabeça.

Hinata bebeu, olhando para o chefe pela borda do copo de cristal.

— Obrigada por não negar que fez tudo isso só para me convencer.

Aquilo doeu.

— Você acha mesmo?

Hinata deu de ombros. Desta vez seus cabelos não esta vam presos numa trança, e sim num rabo de cavalo que a fazia parecer mais jovem do que seus 25 anos. Ela estava usando a camiseta do Red Sox que Gaara lhe comprara um ano antes e calças jeans que lhe deixavam com as pernas ainda mais compridas. Graças a Deus eram calças largas.

Ele a repreendeu com um olhar.

— Você não está sendo justa, Hinata. E isso não com bina com você.

Ela fez um biquinho e Gaara teve de se conter para não ceder à vontade de beijá-la.

— Ah, claro... Isso não é para me convencer. Mesmo que você não tivesse querendo algo, você provavelmen te teria comprado ingressos para o jogo. — Ela revirou os olhos. — E até me comprou uma blusa, com a qual eu dormirei num futuro próximo... Então, obrigada.

Gaara não suportava a idéia de imaginá-la na cama, por isso afastou esta imagem da mente rapidamente.

— E poderia ter comprado camarotes. — Se bem que Gaara jamais era pão-duro com Hinata, e ela sabia disso.

A secretária tinha poucas paixões, e beisebol era uma delas. Gaara fazia as vontades dela o máximo possível. Uma funcionária como Hinata merecia alguns agrados.

— Talvez... Mas, apesar disso, sei que você pretende usar meu bom-humor e minha gratidão para atingir seus objetivos.

— Se eu não pretendesse isso você diria que não sou um bom negociador, não é?

— Acho que sim.

Hinata mordeu os lábios e olhou pela janela do carro por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

— O que você está olhando? Isso é só o tráfego con gestionado que nós enfrentamos todas as vezes que es tou na sua companhia em um destes eventos.

Ela suspirou, voltando a prestar atenção em Gaara, com os olhos marejados.

— Você quer que eu lhe arranje uma esposa.

— Sim. — Gaara a conquistara, ele sabia. E não, ele não se sentia nem um pouco culpado por se aproveitar da fraqueza dela.

Hinata o encarou.

— Você acha que ganhou, mas está enganado.

— Eu ganharei.

Ela franziu a testa ainda mais, sem tentar esconder.

— Se você quisesse mesmo a minha ajuda, deve ria ter me arranjado um encontro com o "Big Papi". — Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito que o deixou des confortável.

— Não quero apresentá-la ao seu herói. Astros do es porte podem querer uma boa secretária também. E eu não a perderei tão facilmente. — Gaara disse isso rindo, mas no fundo estava sendo sincero.

— Você acha? Vou me lembrar disso.

— Não estou me divertindo. — A idéia de perdê-la para o melhor jogador do Red Sox o deixou irritado, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível.

Hinata riu, mas depois ficou séria quase instantanea mente.

— Não estou dizendo que farei isso. Mas, se fizesse o que você procura numa esposa?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Gaara abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada para lhe responder.

Ela ficou olhando para Gaara, os olhos brilhando.

— Você não tem a menor idéia, não é?

— Foi por isso que pedi sua ajuda.

— Mas, Gaara, estamos falando da _sua_ esposa. Não posso simplesmente fazer uma lista das candidatas e lhe pedir para escolher.

— Por que não?

— Porque primeiro você terá de me dizer o que quer!

— De algum modo, a agitação de Hinata o fez se sentir melhor.

— Você sabe o que eu quero. — Provavelmente me lhor do que ele mesmo.

— Você estava feliz com a escolha do seu pai.

— Exceto pelo fato de ser a escolha dele, é verdade.

— Aquilo na expressão dela foi dor? Não havia moti vos para Hinata ficar magoada. Deve ser a luz interna da limusine o enganando. — Eu prefiro escolher minha própria esposa — ele concluiu.

— Então por que você está me mandando fazer isso?

— Isso é diferente, você sabe. Agora pare de bancar a difícil.

— Eu não sou difícil. Mas como você pode esperar que eu faça o que você quer sem me dar ao menos algu mas diretrizes?

— Ótimo. Ela precisa ser atraente fisicamente.

— Só isso? — perguntou Hinata, com um sarcasmo evidente.

— Não. Ela tem de ser culta e diplomática.

— Entendo. — O divertimento deu lugar a certa an gústia.

Será que ela estava incomodada com a falta de consi deração dele?

— Eu quero me casar com uma mulher que me com plete e que combine com minha posição, tanto no mundo dos negócios quando na política, quando estiver agindo como sheik e príncipe.

— Entendi. —Ah.

Hinata suspirou.

— Não sei direito o que você entende por uma mulher atraente.

— Você está se fazendo de boba de propósito? — Sua secretária podia ser bem teimosa, e ter uma atitude passivo-agressiva fazia parte do repertório dela.

— Você acha? Certa vez você me disse que não en tendia por que Temari era tão especial para Kankuro. Claro que vocês dois têm gostos diferentes. A maioria das pes soas tem.

— Mas você sabe qual o tipo de mulher que me atrai. Você viu e conversou... Droga, você até mesmo fez com pras com as minhas namoradas!

— Mas você sabe que faltava algo a elas, se não você teria se casado com uma destas antigas companheiras.

— Estou pronto para me casar. Talvez, se eu estivesse preparado há algum tempo, já teria me casado com uma delas.

— Mas você nunca as amou.

— Não pretendo amar minha esposa. Trata-se de um casamento por conveniência.

— Então que diferença faz se a sua esposa for atraente ou não?

— Agora você está sendo ingênua. Uma bela mulher sempre pode me ser útil.

— Como uma espécie de troféu?

— Não como uma companhia feminina que acrescen tará brilho à minha pessoa.

— Isso é tão fútil.

— É realista.

— Que seja.

Gaara a decepcionara... Novamente. Hinata era muito boa no que fazia, mas ainda era ingênua demais a respei to de como o mundo funcionava. Ele quisera lhe explicar as coisas de um modo que a deixasse envergonhada, mas que não ferisse seu senso de justiça.

— Não quero que a necessidade de permanecer fiel se torne um castigo para mim.

— Por quê? Você planeja ser fiel?

— Claro. Os homens da minha família não são mu lherengos.

— Tudo o que você falou agora é tão superficial... E quanto a você e ela terem interesses em comum?

— Não é preciso. E até melhor que não. Desde que sejamos compatíveis na cama, podemos ter vidas total mente separadas.

Hinata olhava para ele como se duvidasse da sanidade de seu chefe, o que era ligeiramente melhor do que duvi dar da integridade dele.

— Não é o melhor ambiente para se criar uma crian ça, ou você não pretender se tornar pai?

— Eu não preciso ser um tolo para ser um bom pai.

— Mas os seus pais se amam.

— E daí?

— Você está me dizendo que não quer o mesmo para si e para sua família? Nem um pouquinho?

A lembrança da época em que tivera algo remotamen te parecido o invadiu, e Gaara pensou em Matsuri.

Logo depois que Matsuri morreu, a mente de Gaara bloqueou estas imagens e a dor e a fraqueza que elas representavam.

— Nem todo mundo anseia por este tipo de relacio namento.

Hinata voltou a franzir a testa, indignada.

— Agindo assim, seria mesmo bom para você que eu procurasse uma esposa.

— É exatamente isso o que eu espero que você faça. Mas Hinata não estava ouvindo, ou pelo menos não estava mais olhando para ele. Ela estava ocupada com a paisagem novamente. O que havia de errado com ela?

Seria possível que sua secretária ultra eficiente, que se vestia desleixadamente e que jamais namorara sério, tivesse um amor secreto? Isso explicava a reação dela ao casamento por conveniência... Tanto ao que o pai ordenara quanto ao que Gaara estava tentando arranjar para si.

Isso também explicava por que Hinata jamais namora ra. Porque não importava que ela se vestisse mal. Gaara sabia que outros homens percebiam que sua secretária tinha uma sensualidade latente. Mas aparentemente ela estava esperando pelo "Senhor Perfeição". O cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante que se jogaria aos seus pés. De certo modo, Gaara estava feliz por Hinata ter este lado romântico oculto. Isso a mantinha trabalhando. Do con trário, ela estaria namorando ou até se casando com outro homem.

— Pense no assunto, Hinata — pediu Gaara, usando o coringa que ela jamais ignorara antes. — Por favor.

Hinata olhou para o chefe, com uma expressão nos olhos que ele não compreendia.

— Tudo bem, vou pensar no assunto. Como previsto, Gaara vencera.

Mas, de algum modo, ele deve ter demonstrado esta certeza da vitória, porque Hinata logo surgiu com uma afronta:

— Não seja tão convencido. Eu posso muito bem di zer não.

Era tão improvável que beirava o impossível, mas Gaara foi esperto o suficiente para não dizer nada.

 **Finalmente teminei de adaptar essa! Tive que alterar muitas coisas**

 **Espero que gostem, minha proxima história será pra mudar COMPLETAMENTE a rotina, será um SasuHana ( Sasuke x Hanabi ) espero que acompanhem essa também, logo mais posto o primeiro capitulo!**

 **Beijooooooos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Hinata se encolheu no sofá da sala de estar da suíte de dois quartos que dividia com Gaara, fingindo assistir a um velho filme de Audrey Hepburn. Mas ela estava mes mo é pensando em Gaara.

Certa vez ele lhe contou que, se sua família soubes se como viajava, isso magoaria sua mãe, a rainha. Em seguida, Gaara riu diante da idéia de que algo pudesse acontecer entre ele e a secretária, como se fosse algo en graçado demais.

E era?

Hinata perguntara o que ele considerava uma mulher atraente, mas Gaara recorrera a suas ex-namoradas, mes mo depois de concordar que ficara plenamente satisfeito com a mulher que seu pai escolhera para ser sua esposa. Todas as ex-namoradas de Gaara tinham um corpo prati camente perfeito. Ele saíra com modelos, mas geralmen te se sentia atraído por mulheres do seu círculo social, que se vestiam como se estivessem posando para a capa de uma revista de moda, mesmo que não estivessem. E princesa Lina. Ela era uma Vênus em miniatura, se houvesse tal coisa. Hinata passou a mão sobre seus seios pequeninos, franzindo a testa.

Se ela estava destinada a ser tão alta quanto muitos homens, porque não tinha também um corpo voluptuoso para combinar com a altura? Hinata era magra demais, sem curva alguma em seu corpo. Abraçada à almofada do sofá, ela ficou séria. Gaara não dissera nada sobre personalidade e compatibilidade, a não ser no que diz respeito a sexo. Será que ele era mesmo fútil assim?

Hinata sabia que não. Mas então por que Gaara estava querendo se casar com uma mulher que tinha tão pouco a oferecer, apenas a beleza e a habilidade para ser sim pática durante eventos sociais? Ele merecia mais do que isso. Sua alma apaixonada _precisava_ de mais, mesmo que Gaara se recusasse a perceber isso.

Deve ser porque, muito novo, ele perdeu Matsuri. Gaara certa vez lhe contara que a dor o fizera sentir coi sas que jamais queria sentir novamente. Os homens da família real de Zorha odiavam qualquer coisa semelhan te à fraqueza. E talvez Gaara odiasse até mais do que os outros, porque era o mais jovem e sentia que tinha de provar algo.

Deve ser difícil crescer como um macho dominante em meio a dois irmãos com personalidades igualmente fortes. Mesmo agora Hinata o via freqüentemente se irritar com esta realidade. Mas se resignar? Isso não era certo.

A penúltima coisa que Hinata poderia querer era vê-lo se apaixonar por outra mulher. A _última_ coisa era vê-lo casa do com uma mulher que jamais amaria. Por mais irritada que estivesse Hinata não podia evitar o desejo de querer ajudá-lo a ser feliz.

Gaara não acabaria daquele jeito, casado com uma mulher bela, mas de cabeça oca, que não tinha nada em comum com ele, a não ser a capacidade de viajar pelo mundo e de agradá-lo na cama.

Hinata apertou ainda mais a almofada, sentindo-se mais solitária do que quando conhecera Gaara. Desde que entrara pela primeira vez naquele escritório, aos 20 anos, para ser entrevistada para o cargo de secretária pessoal do sheik, Gaara mudara a vida dela. Ele a preenchera com luz, afeto e música.

Aquele desconforto social que geralmente a assolava não a atingia quando Hinata estava perto dele. Era como se, na sombra, interpretando o papel de secretária, ela fizesse parte do mundo de Gaara. Ele não tinha por que ser tímido ou inseguro. Agindo em nome dele, Hinata também pensa va que não tinha por que ser tímida e insegura. No escritó rio, ela sempre se sentiu como se estivesse em casa.

Hinata também se apaixonara pelo chefe de imedia to, por mais que não tivesse percebido isso. Claro, tudo começara como a típica atração pelo príncipe rico e lin do. Mas mesmo quando se sentia simplesmente atraída por Gaara, Hinata era ingênua demais para se dar conta. O sheik, por sua vez, mostrou-lhe rapidamente que era mais do que um homem rico e bonito.

Ele se preocupava com a família e com o povo de Zorha. Ele se preocupava com o povo de sua pátria ado tiva, doando mais para a caridade do que a maioria dos empresários sonhava que fosse possível. Gaara também era bom para as crianças e os idosos. Por mais que isso parecesse um clichê, era verdade. Sem falar que Gaara era paciente e generoso com sua secretária pessoal. Mas não paciente e generoso o bastante para pensar nela como sua esposa.

Por um momento, Hinata chegou a pensar que isso fosse possível.

Afinal, ele não deixara claro que não esperava e nem mesmo queria amar sua futura esposa? Até mes mo a idéia de que a esposa deveria ser capaz de tran sitar em mundos diferentes combinava com Hinata. Ela passara boa parte de sua vida, antes de trabalhar para Gaara, escondendo ou mantendo-se calada em qualquer evento social que envolvesse mais de duas pessoas, mas descobriu seu lugar ao lado de Gaara e aprendeu a agir como secretária em qualquer ocasião ou na companhia de quem quer que fosse.

Ela poderia fazer o mesmo como esposa dele, não?

 _Ah, claro,_ ela riu de si mesma. Hinata Hyuuga, futura princesa. Ela podia até imaginar. Não.

Ignorando o suor em seu rosto, Hinata reviveu aque le momento na limusine quando percebeu que jamais poderia se candidatar ao posto que Gaara queria. Desde aquele momento, no entanto, Hinata acalentara fanta sias loucas e proibidas. Só mesmo quando Gaara lhe disse que queria se sentir atraído por sua noiva, de modo que seu juramento de fidelidade não se tornasse um castigo. Se havia uma coisa da qual Hinata tinha certeza absoluta era de que seu chefe não a desejava sexualmente.

Era como se ela tivesse sido golpeada pela realida de, com os sonhos caídos pelo chão, deixando-a sozinha com seu já ferido coração.

Sentada, incapaz de dormir, Hinata pensava no que o futuro lhe reservava. Dor. Sim. Não havia como escapar disso. O homem que ela amava se casaria com outra mulher. E se ela o amasse mesmo, iria ajudá-lo a encontrar esta mulher.

Por quê?

Porque era a única chance que Hinata tinha de garantir que Gaara seria feliz. Se continuasse a se recusar a aju dá-lo, ele acabaria casando com uma beldade qualquer, pensando que aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria, porque não colocava seu coração em risco.

Hinata não era boba. Pelo menos não totalmente. Ela sabia que Gaara estava evitando qualquer risco de de monstrar fraqueza, como fizera aos 18 anos. Ele não queria se machucar, e Hinata entendia isso. O que Gaara não entendia era que a solidão dentro deste casamento iria sugar todo o afeto de seu coração até que ele se tor nasse o homem frio que pensava que queria ser.

Ela não podia suportar a idéia de uma coisa assim acontecendo a Gaara. O único modo de ajudá-lo era en contrar uma esposa para este casamento por conveniên cia, mas que tivesse o potencial de ser algo mais.

Se seu coração agüentasse até o final deste processo, Hinata sobreviveria... De algum jeito.

Gaara sentou-se para o café da manhã que Hinata pe dira. Ela tinha olheiras e sua pele parecia ainda mais pá lida que o normal.

Ele franziu a testa, falando com uma voz preocu pada.

— Você parece cansada. Não dormiu bem? Você está doente?

— Não estou doente, mas não dormi muito.

— Por causa do que eu lhe pedi?

— Sim.

— Se isso a incomoda tanto, retiro meu pedido. — Gaara não queria que Hinata deixasse de dormir por causa disso. Ela trabalhava duro demais e tinha uma vida fora do emprego, do mesmo modo que Gaara tinha uma vida fora do mundo dos negócios.

— Não será preciso.

— Como assim?

— Eu decidi aceitar a responsabilidade.

— Mas se isso a deixar assim... —Gaara segurou as palavras, mas, apontando para a secretária, não dei xou dúvidas sobre o que estava falando. — Você está péssima.

Ela deu um risinho.

— Muito obrigada, Gaara.

— Não é hora para falsa modéstia. Você tem certeza de que não está doente?

— Certeza. Assim como estou certa de que quero lhe ajudar a encontrar uma esposa.

Gaara sentiu um golpe qualquer, mas o ignorou.

— Isso é um alívio.

Ela sorriu novamente, um sorriso sincero.

— Fico feliz.

— Obrigado. Mas não quero que você fique doente por causa disso. Diga-me se for demais.

Hinata deu uma gargalhada.

— Certo. Como se você não fosse exigir uma lista em 24 horas.

— Não sou tão impaciente assim.

— Sim, é. — Mas havia graça, e não irritação, na voz dela.

Sentindo-se extremamente grato, Gaara se levantou e foi até o outro lado da mesa para abraçá-la, algo raro.

A princípio, Hinata ficou dura, surpresa com o abra ço, mas depois relaxou, agarrando-se a Gaara. Aquele calor feminino de encontro a ele o deixou inegavel mente excitado.

Mas Gaara não a soltou.

E Hinata não se afastou.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para sentir melhor o perfume de Hinata.

— Você cheira a canela — disse Gaara, de encontro ao cabelo azulado liso dela. — E jasmim. —Aquele perfume lhe despertava memórias de casa.

— Sua mãe me deu sabonetes e produtos para o cabe lo artesanais. — Hinata tinha o rosto escondido no pesco ço dele, e sua voz soava como um sussurro rouco.

Gaara levantou a cabeça e, com a ponta dos dedos, ergueu o queixo de Hinata, até que seus olhos se en contrassem.

— Minha mãe lhe deu coisas?

— Sim. Desde a nossa primeira viagem a Zorha, quando eu disse a ela que adorava os sabonetes e xampus disponíveis nos banheiros do palácio.

— Ela gosta de você. — Gaara se perguntava por que não percebera isso antes. Talvez porque achasse que ou tros homens gostariam dela. E não havia nada em Hinata que se pudesse desgostar. Ela podia ser tímida e teimosa, mas não era insuportável.

— Eu também gosto dela.

Por que Gaara não a soltava? Aquele abraço estava se transformando em algo mais, algo que ele não podia correr o risco de se tornar. Gaara quis se afastar, mas seus braços se recusavam a soltá-la. Agora que Hinata olha va para ele, tinha os lábios a poucos centímetros da de Gaara. Entreabertos, era possível ver a deliciosa língua rosada da secretária.

Ela respirava com sofreguidão. Se Gaara olhasse para baixo e afastasse um pouco o casaco que Hinata usava, poderia ver seus mamilos eriçados. A reação dela à pre sença dele era uma das razões por que era tão difícil con ter seus desejos. Gaara não fez nada. Ele ainda não estava louco.

Hinata estava estranhamente silenciosa, algo incomum nela.

Mesmo usando sapatos baixos, ela era mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres com as quais Gaara saiu. Alta o bastante para estar na altura certa para que ele abaixasse só um pouco a cabeça e a beijasse. A tenta ção cresceu ainda mais quando Gaara viu que seus olhos perolados estavam ficando escuros e fora de foco, desejosos.

Hinata o queria, mas era o desejo de uma inocente. Ela não sabia como aquilo terminaria. Hinata não era aquele tipo de mulher. Ela era uma presença mais permanente em sua vida, e Gaara queria mantê-la assim.

Mas naquele momento a tentação de provar da ino cência dela era avassaladora.

O alarme da agenda eletrônica disparou ao mesmo tempo em que o da agenda de Hinata, indicando que tinham uma reunião dali a pouco.

Aquela interrupção era o que Gaara precisava para sol tá-la e se afastar.

— Candidatas em potencial devem ser mais altas do que a princesa Lina. Você cabe bem em meus braços.

Ele não podia acreditar que dissera algo tão ambíguo, mas Hinata não parecia triunfante.

Pelo contrário, a expressão se tornou cuidadosamente neutra à medida que ela se virava.

— Vou anotar isso.

Enquanto Hinata saía para pegar a agenda eletrônica e sua pasta, Gaara se amaldiçoou por ter flertado com o perigo. No que ele estava pensando? Por que a abraçara, sabendo que estava tão necessitado de sexo? Alguém po deria pensar que sua secretária o estava seduzindo. Mas Gaara a conhecia bem. E ele sabia como a inocência de Hinata podia ser perigosa.

E só por isso Gaara merecia a ereção dolorosa em sua calça e a frustração sexual que ele sentiria depois que isso passasse. Gaara deveria ter pensando nisso antes de fazer uma coisa tão estúpida quanto abraçá-la.

Se tivesse beijado Hinata, inevitavelmente acabaria levando-a para a cama.

E depois a perderia.

Ela era valiosa demais como secretária e amiga para fazer algo tão idiota.

Toda esta coisa do casamento precisava ser feita ra pidamente.

Hinata tentou não olhar para Gaara, que conversa va com o desenvolvedor de _softwares_ sobre investir na empresa do homem. Era mais difícil do que o nor mal. Primeiro porque Hinata pesquisara e descobrira que aquele era um bom investimento, que só um tolo ignoraria, e seu chefe estava longe de ser tolo. E se gundo porque Hinata não parava de pensar em como o traje esporte que Gaara vestia se ajustava bem ao corpo musculoso dele. O que, por sua vez, continuava fazen do com que ela se lembrasse do que acontecera antes, no hotel.

O problema era que Hinata não sabia ao certo o que acontecera.

Ele quase a beijara? Parece que sim. Gaara a abraçara por mais tempo do que um abraço normal entre patrão e funcionária. Será que outros patrões abraçavam suas se cretárias daquele jeito? Gaara, com certeza, não fazia isso freqüentemente. A última vez que ele a abraçara fora em seu aniversário, há dois anos. Por que Gaara a abraçara? A princípio Hinata pensou que ele a estava agradecen do por concordar em ajudá-lo. Mas um abraço de agra decimento durava tanto? Ou será que foi um abraço de "amizade"?

Mas, se fosse isso, por que Gaara a abraçaria agora, e não antes de lhe pedir que encontrasse uma mulher para se casar com ele?

O que Hinata realmente queria saber, contudo, achan do que morreria se não descobrisse era: _Gaara quase a beijou?_

Aquela pressão que ela sentira contra a barriga era uma ilusão ou uma prova irrefutável de que, por mais improvável que lhe parecesse, _Hinata o deixara exci tado?_ Ou será que ela estava mais uma vez tendo um daqueles sonhos que a deixavam arrasada ao acordar? Gaara a afastara com outras exigências a respeito da sua futura esposa. Talvez ele apenas tenha abraçado Hinata por todo aquele tempo para testar a teoria de que gostava de mulheres altas. A maioria das mulheres com as quais Gaara se relacionou tinha cinco centímetros a menos do que ela.

Se fosse isso, que humilhação! Se bem que o que po deria ser mais humilhante do que atender ao pedido do homem que amava para encontrar-lhe uma esposa?

— Hinata?

Ela voltou à realidade ao perceber certa impaciência na voz de Gaara. Os dois homens estavam olhando para a secretária.

— Anotou isso?

Envergonhada, ela teve de admitir que não e pedir ao outro homem que repetisse o que dissera. Aquilo era tão estranho que Hinata sabia que o sheik mencionaria o ocorrido mais tarde. Jerry, o programador, estava tran qüilo e, sorrindo, perguntou-se se Hinata, desta vez, ano tara tudo. Ela se percebeu mais relaxada diante desta gentileza, respondendo com mais afeto do que o nor mal. Hinata tinha a impressão de que se tornaria amiga de Jerry.

— Que pena que a sua empresa está instalada aqui — disse Hinata, sem pensar.

— Ou que o escritório do sheik não fica aqui — res pondeu Jerry, sem perder a chance.

— Não vejo nada disso como uma tragédia. — O tom de voz de Gaara era gélido, e Hinata teve de conter um suspiro.

Ela sorriu para Jerry, como se pedisse desculpas.

— Ele ainda está com raiva porque eu não prestei atenção.

— _Ele_ não gosta que falem sobre _ele_ como se _ele_ não estivesse sentado bem ao seu lado.

— Desculpe. — Jerry parecia preocupado, por isso Hinata não disse o que estava na ponta da sua língua.

Na verdade, ela não disse nada.

Pouco depois, enquanto Jerry e Gaara planejavam um jantar para celebrar o acordo, o programador perguntou a Hinata se ela os acompanharia. Antes que a secretária pudesse responder, o sheik disse que ela precisava traba lhar e por isso não poderia acompanhá-los.

Hinata não estava acreditando na afronta e estava pres tes a brigar com Gaara assim que entraram na suíte. As sim que a porta foi fechada, ela se virou para o sheik:

— O que é tão urgente a ponto de eu ter de recusar um jantar de trabalho?

Gaara a encarou.

— Você concordou em encontrar uma esposa para mim. Já se esqueceu?

— Não estou louca ainda, se bem que trabalhar com você vai me deixar assim logo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que acho muita falta de considera ção que você tenha recusado um convite para jantar em meu nome simplesmente porque você acha que eu deveria usar meu tempo livre para trabalhar no seu plano.

— Você nunca se importou em fazer hora-extra antes.

— Você nunca ordenou que eu fizesse. E, para sua informação, não pretendo começar a grande caçada à es posa esta noite.

— Você está querendo dizer que pretende jantar com Jerry?

— Achei que isto estava claro.

— Então talvez eu deva ficar aqui e deixar que vocês dois se divirtam sozinhos.

Será que Gaara estava louco?

— Do que é que você está falando?

— Você e Jerry. Parece que vocês se deram bem.

— E você está dizendo isso porque eu quero jantar com você?

— Você estava flertando com ele.

— Eu _nunca_ flerto. — Até porque Hinata não sabia como fazer isso.

— Você _sorriu._

— E isso é um crime? Você também estava sorrindo.

— Tenho certeza de que eu _não_ estava flertando. Hinata respirou fundo, tentando outro caminho.

— Qual foi o último jantar de negócios ao qual eu não o acompanhei?

— Mês passado, quando eu jantei com Sandor Christofídes a respeito de usar os navios dele para importar mercadorias de Zorha.

— Eu estava em Seattle preparando tudo para a sua chegada à conferência de negócios!

— Você não falou nada sobre onde você estava na ocasião. Você só me falou para citar o último jantar que você perdeu. Foi o que fiz. Agora, espero que você tra balhe no meu projeto.

— Trabalharei nele quando eu quiser. E não será esta noite, quando eu poderia estar num agradável jantar com um parceiro de negócios.

— Ele é meu parceiro de negócios.

— Qual é o seu problema? Você nunca agiu assim antes sobre eu acompanhá-lo em um jantar com alguém.

Já não bastava que Gaara estivesse planejando se casar com outra mulher? Agora ele também estava tentando manter Hinata fora de outras áreas da sua vida?

— Não gostei do modo como Jerry estava olhando para você.

— _Como assim?!_ Só porque ele teve pena de mim por eu ter um chefe tão grosseiro?

— Não sou grosseiro.

— Impedir que eu jante com alguém sem um salvo-conduto certamente não é sinal de educação.

— Então nós voltamos a este assunto?

— Nós nunca mudamos de assunto!

— Estamos mudando agora.

— E como é que _eu_ fico?

— Você gostaria que eu ligasse e cancelasse o jantar, para você não ter de comer sozinha?

Hinata não era digna deste tipo de pena. Ela podia ser tímida e submissa quando começou a trabalhar para Gaara, mas ela aprendera muito em cinco anos.

— Claro que não. Se não Jerry pensaria que você é instável, e você não quer que um parceiro de negócios tenha esta impressão a seu respeito.

— Então você vai ficar e trabalhar no meu projeto pessoal?

— Não. Vou sair para jantar por aí. — Hinata apontou para a janela. — E voltarei muito tarde para trabalhar em qualquer coisa. Agora, se você me der licença, preciso me trocar.

Gaara ficou atordoado ao ouvir o silêncio que ficou no ar depois que Hinata bateu a porta.

— Eu prefiro uma esposa que não bata a porta — ele disse, em voz alta, para o quarto vazio.

Como resposta, ele ouviu a porta do banheiro de Hinata batendo, e com mais força.

Droga. O que foi isso? Numa hora ele estava fechan do um acordo lucrativo e noutro travando uma guerra verbal com uma mulher teimosa. Será que ela estava fa lando sério sobre sair sozinha? Mesmo não tão agitada quanto Nova York, Boston tinha uma vida noturna razoá vel. E Hinata estava planejando se divertir na noite?

Jamais!

Já era hora de ir para casa, onde a vida noturna se re sumia aos sons do deserto. Sim, definitivamente... Ele e Hinata precisavam ir para Zorha. Gaara poderia se reunir com seu pai e irmãos e conversar sobre os empreendi mentos enquanto a secretária convenceria sua mãe a lhe enviar mais sabonetes perfumados.

Mas o que fazer quanto àquela noite? Gaara tinha duas opções. Ele poderia incluí-la no jantar com Jerry, que passara o resto da reunião babando sobre sua atraente secretária. Aquele homem tinha mau-gosto... Ou será que ele era mais exigente do que os outros? Gaara temia pelo pior. Ele temia ainda mais que Jerry estivesse vendo Hinata como uma presa fácil e que ela confirmasse esta idéia. Ela estava madura para ser colhida da árvore da sua virgindade.

A outra opção do sheik era permitir que ela saísse so zinha à noite. Nervosa como estava, Hinata podia fazer algo do que se arrependeria mais tarde. Como amigo dela, Gaara estava tentado a não permitir que isso acon tecesse. Se a secretária o acompanhasse no jantar, pelo menos ele poderia manter o olho nela.

Se Jerry achava que viveria um caso de uma noite com Hinata, ele estava prestes a ter uma surpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Hinata apertou o cinto e olhou para a pista molhada, pela janela do avião particular. Estava chovendo. Ne nhuma novidade para Nova York na primavera. Havia algo de bom em viajar para o deserto: nada de dias cin zentos e chuvosos. Mas, além de fugir do clima, Hinata não estava entendo por que eles estavam indo para Zorha.

— Por que mesmo estamos indo para casa?

Gaara não disse nada sobre o ato falho de Hinata, em bora tecnicamente Zorha fosse a casa _dele,_ não a dela. Sua casa ficava numa fazenda no estado de Nova York. Ela ainda ficava intrigada com o fato de uma menina do interior, que fizera um curso de dois anos de admi nistração numa faculdade perto da cidade, acabar como secretária pessoal de um príncipe.

—Gaara?

— Sim?

— No que você está pensando que sequer me escutou?

— Eu sempre fico assim antes de voltar para casa. Estou pensando em tudo que me faz falta e em tudo que me deixará feliz.

Hinata sorriu.

— É por isso que você está visitando sua família dois meses antes do planejado? Está com saudade de casa?

Havia um brilho estranho no rosto lindo do sheik, algo que desapareceu rapidamente.

— Em parte.

— E qual o outro motivo, se você não se importar em me dizer?

— Eu me importo.

— O quê? Você se importa? — Ela sentiu um nó no estômago, o mesmo que sentira ao descobrir que o pai de Gaara queria que ele se casasse com outra mulher. Como ela temia desde Boston, o sheik a estava afastando da sua vida. — Entendo. Bem, sem problemas. Vou apenas trabalhar no relatório para o seu pai.

— Você faz relatórios para meu pai?

— Sim. Ele queria mais informações sobre o acordo de transporte marítimo que você... Você disse que não se importava que eu escrevesse o relatório. Ou mudou de idéia?

— Claro que não. Eu tinha esquecido só isso.

— Você não é disso.

— Eu estou com a cabeça cheia. Provavelmente com coisas sobre as quais ele não queria conversar, por isso Hinata não perdeu tempo per guntando.

— Talvez pudéssemos falar sobre as candidatas que você encontrou para meu projeto.

Era engraçado falar sobre a futura esposa dele como um projeto, mas Gaara tinha uma visão empresarial sobre o assunto desde o começo e esta atitude não se alterou em nada.

— Ainda não terminei e não quero discuti-la antes de ter terminado.

— Você disse que sabia que eu pediria uma lista em 24 horas. Já faz quase uma semana.

— Eu não disse que conseguiria cumprir o prazo.

— Hinata não estava evitando dar-lhe a lista por razões pessoais. _Não estava._ Só que encontrar a mulher que ela achava que combinaria com Gaara e que ele merecia não era uma tarefa fácil.

— Talvez conseguisse se você passasse mais tem po trabalhando nisso em vez de mostrar Nova York ao Jerry.

Ela não se surpreendeu quando, em Boston, Gaara acertou tudo para que Hinata se juntasse aos dois em presários no jantar, mas ela só concordara porque Jerry a estava esperando. Hinata ainda estava furiosa com seu chefe. O que a surpreendeu foi que Jerry apareceu em Nova York dois dias depois.

Ele tinha uma reunião de última hora com o designer gráfico de um programa de computador.

— Você estava com a gente o tempo todo.

— Eu não tinha outros compromissos.

— Nós sempre temos tarefas pendentes. E o único jeito de lidar com isto é saber quando tirar uma folga.

— Por isso você decidiu tirar uma folga com Jerry.

— Assim como você. Gaara desistiu de responder.

— Se você está tão preocupado com o projeto, vou trabalhar nele em vez de escrever o relatório para seu pai. Sei que ele vai entender e aplaudir a decisão.

— Não é preciso. E não vamos falar com ele sobre este projeto.

— Certo.

Diante do risinho de triunfo de Hinata, Gaara fechou a cara.

— Você é insuportável.

— Aprendi com o melhor professor!

Gaara observava Hinata cochilando na poltrona. Ela estivera bocejando bem antes de terminar o relatório e fechar o _laptop._ Aprendeu com o melhor mesmo. Agora, Gaara podia deixar transparecer a graça que vira na es perteza dela. Hinata era uma das poucas pessoas capazes de ganhar uma discussão com ele.

Ela virou a cabeça e as marcas sob os olhos da secre tária ficaram mais visíveis.

Hinata não estava dormindo direito ultimamente. Se ria por causa do projeto pessoal do sheik? Talvez Gaara devesse pedir à sua mãe para ajudá-la. Mas isso não atrairia também a opinião de seu pai? Gaara queria que esta decisão estivesse sob seu controle, o máximo possí vel. Mas se Hinata adoecesse por causa disso, ele poderia mudar de idéia.

Talvez sua mãe concordasse em manter o projeto em segredo até que Gaara escolhesse sua esposa.

Ele se surpreendeu por Hinata não ter perguntando no que o sheik estava pensando. Era muito estranho que ele tivesse esquecido que sua secretária estava escrevendo aquele relatório. Possivelmente era mais um sinal de que ela estava exausta. De certo modo, Gaara estava feliz por Hinata não ter perguntado mais. Nos últimos cinco anos, eles discutiram vários assuntos, mas Gaara não pretendia falar a ela sobre seus desejos. Especialmente porque era isso o que o estava deixando tão irritado. Gaara precisava de uma mulher, só isso. Mas entre os preparativos para sua viagem de última hora para casa e seus com promissos empresariais costumeiros, ele não encontrara ninguém.

Quando fizera menção de sair numa noite de folga antes de viajar para Zorha, Hinata deixou claro seu des contentamento. Ela dizia que, já que Gaara lhe pedira para encontrar uma esposa, ele não deveria sair com outras mulheres. Era o romantismo se manifestando novamente.

Gaara não concordava claro. Mas não valia brigar por causa disso, já que ele contava com a cooperação da secretária no que dizia respeito à viagem. Viajar fora uma decisão de impulso e, apesar de Gaara ser o chefe de Hinata, ela podia ter inventado vários obstáculos para que o sheik mudasse de idéia. Sendo que o maior destes obstáculos seria se negar a acompanhá-lo.

Hinata jamais fizera uma coisa destas, mas, como es tava irritada recentemente, Gaara não estava disposto a arriscar. Além do mais, se ele lhe desse uma noite de folga, havia a chance de Hinata sair sozinha. Ou então de ela combinar algo com Jerry, que convenientemente os acompanhara desde Boston.

Saber que o homem estava na cidade fez Gaara sentir que precisava convidar Hinata para jantar e conversar so bre a viagem, em vez de ir a uma boate.

Ela estava numa posição vulnerável, mesmo que não percebesse. Hinata tinha 25 anos e se Gaara não estava enganado — e ele quase nunca estava — sua secretária ainda era virgem. Ela não estava percebendo que Jerry só queria uma ou duas noites de diversão antes de voltar para Boston. Hinata não era como as mulheres com as quais Gaara saía. Ela era generosa demais e estava vulne rável a ter seu coração partido, especialmente com aque le romantismo antiquado embaçando-lhe a visão.

Era obrigação de o sheik protegê-la. Afinal, Gaara era seu chefe. Hinata era sua responsabilidade.

Ressonando adoravelmente, ela se virou na poltro na. Por que Gaara não percebeu antes que sua secretária era uma gatinha? Ele não entendia como outros homens como Jerry não surgiram no caminho dela no passado. Já há algum tempo Gaara a achava sexualmente atraente, mas Hinata era tão... Doce e... Meiga.

Que estranho. Ou talvez nem tão estranho assim. Até porque ser meiga não era um pré-requisito para uma se cretária. Fazia sentido que Gaara não tivesse percebido o apelo sexual de Hinata antes.

A questão era: por que ele estava percebendo agora?

Tudo começou depois do fiasco com Ino. Desde en tão Gaara não saíra com mulher alguma. O sheik termi nara o namoro uma semana antes da visita do seu irmão. Ou seja, ele estava sem mulher há oito semanas. Por mais grosseiro que isso soasse, até mesmo para Gaara, seu desejo era uma prova disso.

E não havia alívio no horizonte. A falta de vida no turna em Zorha não manteria somente sua secretária na rédea curta, mas ele também.

Gaara não conseguiria manter um relacionamento dis creto sob os olhos atentos de seu pai e irmãos. Ele se irritava com o controle da família, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por reencontrar os parentes.

Sempre foi assim.

O fato de ele ser o caçula de uma família de homens de personalidade forte, pelo menos foi assim que Hinata e sua mãe os chamaram durante a última viagem, choca va-se com sua necessidade de controlar sua própria vida e influenciava um pouco a vida das pessoas ao seu redor. Tinha algo a ver com o modo como os reis do deserto controlavam as províncias governadas por seus filhos, que só se submetiam ao próprio rei.

Gaara achava que, ao mandá-lo para Nova York, seu pai estava seguindo esta tradição. Seu pai mandara o ou tro irmão, Kankuro, para servir como diplomata, morando na Grécia. E o rei Rasa estava treinando Sasori para as sumir seu lugar quando o monarca morresse.

Sem perceber, porque Gaara estava o tempo todo pen sando no pai e nos irmãos, ele passou os dedos pelo rosto macio de Hinata. O sheik acariciou-lhe as delicadas sardas e o contorno do queixo, sabendo que tinha de parar de tocá-la.

Hinata suspirou, emitindo um barulho doce e extrema mente sexy. Então ela sussurrou o nome dele e Gaara teve de se conter para não beijar seus lábios adormecidos. No que ela estava pensando para dizer seu nome?


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Gaara retirou a mão, sem querer acordá-la e desejando que aquele contato não tivesse um impacto tão direto na rigidez que ele tinha sob a calça.

— Gostaria de beber algo, senhor?

O sheik levantou a cabeça para encontrar a expressão intrigada do comissário.

— Uma taça de Absolut.

O comissário voltou com uma taça de Absolut e um copo alto de água Perrier.

— Ela me disse para lhe trazer água se o senhor pe disse algo alcoólico, príncipe Gaara — disse o tripulante, apontando para Hinata, que dormia.

Uma tiraninha. Hinata acreditava piamente que se de veria consumir álcool juntamente com água ou suco. E quem era ele para discordar? Gaara jamais ficara com a boca seca e nem mesmo tivera uma ressaca depois que Hinata começara a trabalhar para ele.

A lembrança da morte de Matsuri deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca, um gosto que nem mesmo o álcool podia disfarçar.

Gaara jamais se arriscaria a ficar naquele estado nova mente. As festas e bebedeiras não duraram muito. Três ou quatro meses, no máximo, mas ele ainda se lembrava daquela manhã, quando acordou no chão da sacada do seu quarto. Gaara dormira lá por várias horas.

Seu quarto ficava no segundo andar do palácio, por isso Gaara não tinha certeza de que, se tivesse caído, teria mor rido. Mas ele certamente teria quebrado algo. E por quê? Para se juntar à mulher que amava numa vida depois da morte? Gaara não era tão melodramático assim. Nem fraco.

 _Amor._ Não era algo de que o sheik precisava. Uma esposa adequada seria bem melhor do que arriscar agir daquele jeito mais uma vez.

Gaara terminou de beber a vodca e a água antes de se recostar na poltrona e fechar os olhos. As luzes foram apagadas, mostrando que o comissário não só era obe diente como também prestativo.

Hinata acordou, ouvindo o barulho constante da turbina e tendo um travesseiro firme e quentinho sob o rosto. Gaara estava apoiado contra o corpo dela. Hinata podia sentir o perfume sutil que ele usava, misturado a seu cheiro natural. A luz ainda estava baixa e todas as cortinas foram fechadas, de modo que a cabine era ilu minada apenas pelas luzes de emergência.

Ela se permitiu mergulhar na sensação de estar perto do seu chefe, sabendo que logo teria de se afastar. Hinata não queria que ele acordasse abraçado a ela, até porque tinha certeza de que Gaara só estava nesta posição por que _ela_ se mexera durante a noite, e não porque o sheik pretendia mesmo abraçá-la. Hinata quase riu ao pensar numa coisa destas.

Ela manteve o humor, mesmo quando precisou se es forçar para controlar o desejo de se aproximar do peito de Gaara e aspirar seu cheiro de homem. Hinata provavel mente jamais estaria assim tão perto dele.

Pelo menos não livre do olhar atento de Gaara, como estava agora.

Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que percebeu o signi ficado do que sentia quando estava ao lado dele. Hinata jamais desejara um homem antes. Ela nunca namorara. Nunca. Nem mesmo um destes namoros por piedade com o melhor amigo do namorado da prima ou coisa parecida. Por isso, quando percebeu que seu coração acelerava na presença de Gaara, achou que era porque ficava nervosa.

Quando sua respiração começou a ficar mais instável, Hinata se perguntou se estava ficando asmática. Quando sua barriga se contraiu e aquele lugar entre suas pernas que só fora tocado por um médico começou a pulsar com um desejo insuportável, Hinata pensou que estava tendo espasmos musculares.

A secretária ficou morta de vergonha quando contou seus sintomas ao médico apenas para ouvir do velho e confiável ginecologista que ela estava sedenta por sexo.

Hinata não acreditou naquilo. Ela pensava que o médi co simplesmente não tinha um diagnóstico correto para o que ela estava sentindo. Mas, no dia seguinte, Gaara a tocara... Um toque inocente, mas que a enlouqueceu. Lugares que Hinata nem sabia que existiam começaram a latejar e ela teve de se conter para não tocá-lo também. Mas de um jeito bem menos inocente.

Sentindo-se como uma idiota, Hinata tentou ler "A Alegria do Sexo" para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas o livro era obviamente direcionado a pessoas mais ativas sexualmente.

Então Hinata ouviu outra mulher falando e pensou que deveria tentar ler romances. Era algo muito melhor, por que explicavam toda a ligação entre os sintomas físicos e psicológicos que ela estava sentindo. Hinata desejava jamais ter lido o primeiro livro, porque foram os roman ces que derrubaram a barreira que havia entre o que ela sentia e o que era realmente.

Hinata estava apaixonada.

Desesperadamente. Loucamente. Provavelmente para sempre. Afogada naquele sentimento. Amor.

Dormindo, Gaara se mexeu e, tentando se manter cal ma, Hinata se virou com ele. A proximidade era tão boa e perigosa. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando gravar aquela sensação para os anos de solidão que tinha pela frente. Aqueles anos estavam ficam próximos... Gaara os esta va apressando. Quanto tempo demoraria até que Hinata não fosse mais a melhor amiga dele, nem mesmo sua secretária?

Livrando-se dos pensamentos dolorosos sobre o fu turo, Hinata aspirou o cheiro do seu amigo, guardando a sensação de ter sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, o ouvido sobre o coração, os seios pressionados contra o corpo de Gaara. Se apenas aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre...

Gaara se mexeu novamente, passando a mão pelas costas dela e a pousando na cintura de Hinata. Era tão bom. Tão _certo._ Como era possível que o sheik não visse que Hinata pertencia àquele lugar? Mas claro que não, porque estas coisas estavam apenas o coração dela, na fantasia de como as coisas deveriam ser. E se Hinata não se afastasse rapidamente, as coisas poderiam ficar cons trangedoras para ela.

Com cuidado, Hinata se afastou, voltando totalmen te para sua poltrona. Ela se inclinou na direção oposta j à de Gaara, contra o encosto frio... A solidão que sentia e sentiria por toda a vida tomou conta dela, como uma mortalha.

Gaara acordou totalmente alerto, como sempre. Hinata ainda dormia ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada na lateral I do avião. Não parecia confortável, por isso ele a posicio nou até que Hinata estivesse com as costas na poltrona, com um dos travesseiros sob o seu rosto.

Ele fez um sinal para o comissário que, através de mímicas, estava lhe perguntando se o sheik queria que as luzes fossem acesas. Demoraria 45 minutos até que aterrissassem por isso Gaara não viu razão para acordar Hinata até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Ela pre cisava descansar.

Quinze minutos depois, Gaara permitiu que as luzes fossem acesas e pediu baixinho que preparassem chá para Hinata e café para ele.

Ela torceu o nariz diante do aroma do chá. Então abriu os olhos. Hinata sorriu ainda não totalmente desperta, os olhos perolados cheios de uma emoção que Gaara não entendeu e nem pretendia definir.

— Dormi muito?

— Várias horas. Mas eu também dormi um pouco.

— Eu sei.

— Você deve ter acordado durante a noite. Você ge ralmente faz isso nestas viagens.

— Sim. — Então, sem motivo, Hinata corou. Gaara franziu a testa.

— Algum problema?

— Nada que uma xícara de chá não cure — disse Hinata, forçando um sorriso.

— Eu pedi ao comissário para prepará-lo.

— Obrigada.

— Preciso cuidar de você. Você é minha.

Ela riu, embora seus olhos refletissem uma tristeza que Gaara não compreendia.

— Não estamos na Idade Média, Gaara. Uma funcio nária do sheik não é nem responsabilidade nem proprie dade dele. Não sou sua.

Ele não concordava, mas decidiu não discutir. Até porque palavras eram racionais, mas não os sentimentos de Gaara. Como Hinata dissera, ele precisava superar uma tradição de séculos.

Hinata seguiu Gaara para dentro da sala de jantar privativa do Palácio Real de Zorha. Embora aquele ambiente fosse usado apenas para refeições entre a fa mília real e os amigos mais íntimos, estava longe de ser modesto.

O rei Rasa dizia que, quando a família jantava junta, não era preciso dizer onde era o lugar de cada um à mesa.

Era uma idéia falsamente igualitária. Na verdade, o rei esperava que seus filhos não precisassem ser lembra dos de que ele se sentava na ponta, simplesmente por que isso deveria ser óbvio. Apesar disso, Hinata sempre achou que o patriarca da família real era surpreendente mente simpático.

De algum modo, ele até mesmo lembrava o pai de Hinata, um homem que _mandava_ na família como se fos se dono dela, mesmo não se achando o rei.

O pai de Hinata percebera como ela era infeliz na cidadezinha onde fora criada. Ele praticamente a obrigou a ir para a cidade grande e entrar na escola de negócios. Hinata não queria, por causa da timidez. Mas seu pai sim plesmente batera o pé e Hinata não se sentia capaz de desafiá-lo. Mais tarde ela o agradeceu.

Seu pai simplesmente dissera que era bom ver que ela, estava feliz e que se tornara a mulher que ele sabia que _\_ podia ser. Sua mãe era muito mais emotiva a respeito disso tudo. A primeira vez que ela vira Hinata trabalhan do para o sheik, chorara. De felicidade. A mãe de Hinata disse que era a primeira vez na vida que via a filha tão segura.

Hinata não sabia por que fora uma criança tão tímida. Nem por que, ainda hoje, quando ia para casa, perce bia que se fechava num casulo. Mas era até se dar conta, o que mostrava que Hinata realmente crescera como seu pai pensava que aconteceria... Ou que deveria acontecer. Que seja.

Talvez Hinata fosse introvertida por se ressaltar de um modo que a fazia se sentir inadequada, em vez de úni ca. Ela sempre fora mais alta do que as demais crianças, mesmo os garotos, nos últimos dois anos de escola. E seus cabelos azuis, lisos demais para se rem moldados nos penteados exóticos da moda, destacavam-na na multidão, por maior que fosse o grupo. Talvez fosse por ser a segunda mais jovem numa família com oito crianças. Hinata nunca fora o bebê e jamais se vira como uma menina especial.

Seus irmãos e irmãs sempre foram talentosos, cada um do seu jeito. Mas até conhecer Gaara, Hinata não sa bia que também podia ser especial. Coordenar ao mes mo tempo os negócios e parte da vida do príncipe não era algo que se pudesse considerar trivial. Se Hinata co metesse um erro, poderia perder milhões de dólares ou ofender o governo de algum país. Mas Hinata jamais co metia erros. E se sentia bem por isso.

Hinata pensava em tudo isso enquanto entrava na sala de jantar, para se sentar ao lado da mãe do sheik.

A rainha Karura sorriu.

— É um prazer vê-la novamente, Hinata.

— Obrigada, alteza. É bom estar de volta a Zorha.

— Que bom que você sente isso. O Gaara ama sua terra-natal.

Hinata permitiu que um empregado colocasse um guardanapo de linho sobre seu colo.

— É uma pena que ele não possa viver aqui. Karura concordou.

— Mas as coisas são assim. Meu marido percebeu que seus filhos não realizariam todo o potencial que ti nham se vivessem para sempre em sua terra-natal.

— Mas só porque Gaara é o caçula ele teve de se exilar em outro país? — Hinata não tinha idéia de onde vinha aquela pergunta.

Ela não quis ofender a rainha. Mas Hinata sabia que Gaara preferia viver no deserto, entre seu povo, e não em Nova York, por mais que gostasse da vida agitada da metrópole.

Longe de se sentir ofendida, a rainha Karura expressou aprovação.

— Ele tem sorte por ter uma secretária tão leal.

— Eu é que tenho sorte. Adoro meu trabalho. — Em bora odiasse sua tarefa recente.

— E você é boa no que faz. Boa para meu filho. Isso me deixa feliz.

Gaara, que conversava com o pai, levantou a cabeça para as duas.

— O que é que vocês estão tramando?

Hinata, pensando que Gaara estava preocupado que ela estivesse falando sobre sua busca por uma esposa, rapi damente o tranqüilizou.

— Estamos apenas falando sobre como você adora estar aqui.

— Hinata acha que é uma pena que você não possa morar no deserto — acrescentou a rainha.

Gaara parecia surpreso.

— Você não deveria ter pena. Você sabe que eu vivo bem em Nova York.

— Sim, claro, mas você preferia morar aqui. Antes que ela pudesse falar, o rei se adiantou:

— É como a vida deve ser — disse, com uma fatali dade que revelava muito sobre o futuro que o monarca reservava ao filho caçula.

E por uma razão, Hinata sofreu no lugar de Gaara. Afi nal, ele _era_ feliz em Nova York, mas o fato de ser um príncipe limitava a vida dele. Não era de se admirar que ele quisesse ter uma voz ativa na escolha da sua esposa. Na verdade, até isso tinha a ver com o fato de ele ter nascido um príncipe. Apesar da autoridade que o pai de Hinata exercia na família, nenhum de seus irmãos fora obrigado a se casar.

Mas Gaara sabia que, na questão da escolha da sua esposa, ele estava no lucro. E ao reconhecer esta mal dição sobre o sheik, Hinata sentiu uma onda de angústia, seguida por um ataque de compaixão. Ela faria o que fosse possível para que Gaara fosse feliz, diante das cir cunstâncias.

— E por que você está preocupado com o que Hinata está me falando? — perguntou a rainha Karura, mostran do que conhecia bem seu filho caçula.

— O relatório que Hinata escreveu sobre o acordo de transporte marítimo estava bom, pai? — Gaara simples mente deu de ombros e mudou de assunto. Ele podia ser o filho caçula, mas não era um homem fácil de ser doma do. Mesmo quando a domadora era a mãe e rainha.

— Sim. — O rei sorriu para Hinata, mostrando apro vação. — Você entende o nosso país e nossos empreen dimentos muito bem, Srta. Hyuuga.

Hinata passou a noite pesquisando as informações que coletara sobre as possíveis candidatas a esposa de Gaara. Sua dedicação ao projeto fora renovado, mesmo que ela não se sentisse melhor com o assunto. Para que isso acontecesse, seria preciso um milagre de propor ções bíblicas. Mesmo assim, Hinata estava determinada há usar o tempo em Zorha para terminar a lista, a fim de começar a busca quando voltassem à Nova York.

Ela estava escutando músicas românticas no _ipod_ e totalmente focada na pesquisa que estava fazendo na in ternet quando sentiu algo em seu ombro.

Hinata pulou e gritou, caindo da cadeira e arrancando os fones de ouvido.

Ela olhou para cima, sentindo uma dor no quadril que lhe dizia que, no dia seguinte, se transformaria num he matoma.

— Gaara! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Seu coração ainda batia acelerado. E perceber quem era o visitante não a acalmou.

O sheik se agachou ao lado dela, as mãos passeando pelo corpo de Hinata, à procura de ferimentos.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata? Não quis assustá-la.

— Não ouvi você chegando — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, sentindo sua garganta se contrair por causa do desejo instantâneo.

— Isso é óbvio.

Hinata tremeu e deixou escapar um gemido.

— Você se machucou — ele disse, acusadoramente.

— Não é nada grave. Só um hematoma.

— Deixe-me ver.

Desnudar seu corpo para ele? Hinata achava que não.

— Não é hora de teimosia, Hinata.

— Não vou ficar nua só para você ver o ferimento e satisfazer algum tipo de responsabilidade ancestral que sua família sente em relação aos funcionários.

— Não é nada que eu não tenha visto antes. Você pode ficar de calcinha.

— Você não é meu médico e ele é o único que vai me ver seminua.

— Se você insiste que seja um médico, será um.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu caí da cadei ra, não de uma sacada. Ficarei bem.

Algo o incomodou quando Hinata mencionou a sacada.

— Mesmo assim, precisamos cuidar de você.

— Não. — Hinata pôs as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara de "estou falando sério". — De jeito nenhum!

Sem se incomodar, Gaara disse:

— Insisto.

— Só se você quiser me levar à força, porque só as sim eu vou a um médico por uma coisa destas.

Gaara não disse nada. Ele apenas a pegou no colo e saiu. Hinata arranhava e socava o ombro do sheik.

— Está bem, você venceu!

— Você vai ao médico sozinha?

— Não. Você pode examinar o hematoma.

— E se eu achar que você precisa de cuidados mé dicos?

— Vou lhe bater — disse Hinata, sem se arrepender.

— Você não vai ganhar a discussão com estas amea ças.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Eu não sou a briguenta aqui.

— Eu não sou briguento! — Gaara pareceu tão ofendi do e _magoado_ que Hinata teve de suspirar.

— Não, você não é briguento, mas é irritante.

— Obrigado — ele disse sarcástico.

— Você pode me pôr no chão agora.

Foi o que Gaara fez e Hinata tentou se convencer de que o sheik fez isso com relutância.

Ela se afastou, precisando de uma distância física, mas não foi útil. Seu corpo decididamente vertia uma energia sexual por causa daquele contato.

— Agora me deixe ver.

Sabendo que era uma péssima idéia, ela obedeceu, le vantando o blusão para deixar à mostra um hematoma no quadril. Gaara tocou de leve no ferimento. Ela se arre piou e teve de conter um gemido de prazer.

— Está sensível assim?

— Só não estou acostumada a ser tocada aí. — A ho nestidade podia ser estranha, mas era melhor do que ver Gaara decidindo que ela precisava ir ao médico.

Isso seria vergonhoso.

— Não parece um ferimento sério.

Gaara passou o dedo pelo ferimento novamente, antes de afastar a mão.

Hinata precisou se conter para não pedir que o sheik a tocasse novamente, desta vez de um modo mais íntimo.

Fazendo o que podia para se recompor, ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Você não me disse por que está aqui.

— Eu vi a sua luz acesa.

— Só isso? Você decidiu me visitar? Mesmo quando eu não atendi à porta?

— Já passa da meia-noite, Hinata. Fiquei preocupa do que você tivesse dormido com a luz acesa. Não quis atrapalhar seu sono.

— Daí você resolveu me assustar e me derrubar da cadeira.

— Foi sem querer.

— Sem dúvida. Bem, agora que você viu que eu não peguei no sono com a luz acesa, pode continuar o que estava fazendo.

—Ainda não.

— Há algo que você queira discutir?

— Por que você está acordada? Você não está dor mindo direito.

— Você sabe que eu não durmo bem na primeira noite depois de uma viagem intercontinental.

— Isso só é verdade quando viajamos durante o dia. Desde que ajustei o horário para que viajássemos à noite e você pudesse dormir no avião, isso melhorou. Pelo me nos foi o que você me disse. — Pela expressão de Gaara, ele estava começando a duvidar do que Hinata dizia.

— Melhorou. Mesmo. Eu comecei a trabalhar... Não estava cansada. — Mas um inoportuno bocejo interrom peu suas palavras.

O sheik franziu a testa.

— Você está cansada. Por que está acordada?

— E quanto a você? — Mudar o assunto funcionara antes, mas não sempre. — Por que você estava andando por aí até ver minha luz acesa?

— Não consegui dormir e saí para dar uma volta. Hinata olhou para as portas abertas de sua sacada, por onde ela podia ver a noite estrelada.

— Não o culpo. A noite está linda lá fora.

— Você gostaria de me acompanhar? Ela queria. Mas não podia.

— Na verdade, estou trabalhando — ela admitiu.

— No quê?

Hinata não acreditava que Gaara não soubesse que ele a obrigaria a dizer.

— Meu projeto.

Gaara lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação.

— Eu lhe disse que, se fosse trabalho demais, você não deveria fazê-lo.

— Não é demais.

— Então porque você está trabalhando de madrugada, quando deveria estar dormindo?

— Porque eu quero.

— Isto é inaceitável. Você precisa descansar. Desli gue seu computador. Insisto.

— Se eu for para a cama agora, não vou conseguir dormir. Minha mente está cheia.

— Então você dará uma volta comigo. Chega de tra balho.

— Você disse que queria a lista ainda hoje.

— Corrigindo, eu pedi a lista se você a tivesse termi nado. Não lhe dei um prazo.

— Mas nós dois sabemos que preciso fazer isso logo, se não seu pai pode se intrometer novamente.

— Eu assumirei esse risco, mas não quero compro meter a sua saúde. Vamos.

Hinata olhou para baixo, para sua roupa.

— Preciso vestir algo. Ou vou assustar seus guardas.

— É mais provável que você os atice.

Ela riu certa de que o comentário fora uma brincadei ra. Se bem que aquela brincadeira doía, mas Hinata não deixaria transparecer a dor. Como prometera a Gaara, ela estava usando a blusa do Red Sox que ele lhe comprara. A blusa ia até o meio de suas coxas. Hinata não achava que aquele pedacinho de pele branquinha fosse capaz de inspirar, muito menos atiçar alguém. Certamente não os homens que vigiavam o palácio dia e noite e eram trei nados para se manterem alertas no trabalho.

Ela pegou uma calça justa de ginástica e foi ao ba nheiro vesti-la. Voltou rapidamente, pegando um par de meias numa penteadeira na qual arrumara suas coisas antes.

Gaara pigarreou.

— Você acha que isso melhora as coisas?

— E isso importa? Você acha que minhas roupas são ofensivas?

— Acho que, se você pretende sair deste quarto, deve vestir algo menos revelador.

— Não vou usar vestimentas de trabalho, Gaara.

— Não esperava que você fizesse isso.

— Então qual o problema?

— Essas calças estão justas demais. Parecem pintadas no seu corpo.

— Eu as uso para malhar.

— Você usa isso na rua, em Nova York?

— Qual o seu problema com elas?

— Ela ressalta muitas coisas.

— E daí? Só dá para ver que minhas pernas são magricelas.

Gaara balançou a cabeça.

— Você não está falando sério, está?

— Gaara... Isto está ficando chato. Vou dar uma volta com você ou não?

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a abrir as gavetas. Com um som de aprovação, o sheik tirou uma calça larga e um casaco combinando.

— Isto servirá.

— Você acha que vou me trocar?

— Sim.

— Sabe, você está sendo ridículo. Não acha?

Gaara simplesmente lhe estendeu as roupas. Conside rando que ele fora intransigente sobre o médico, Hinata não ficou surpresa. Às vezes o sheik era tão teimoso que tudo o que ela podia fazer era deixar para discutir mais tarde quando, talvez, Gaara poderia ser mais razoá vel. Neste momento, ou Hinata aceitava ou desistia do passeio.

Como acontecia com freqüência, a necessidade de es tar com Gaara prevaleceu. E talvez a calça de ginástica não fosse mesmo um traje adequado para acompanhar o príncipe em Zorha.

Quando estava vestida de acordo com o que Gaara considerava apropriado, eles saíram do quarto. O sheik a levou ao primeiro andar e por uma porta no fundo das cozinhas, que se abriu para o deserto que cercava o palácio, e não para o jardim que havia no centro do complexo.

Hinata não ficou preocupada por não saber onde esta va. Gaara conhecia o deserto tão bem quanto ela conhe cia seu minúsculo apartamento em Nova York. O sheik a levou a um oásis nas proximidades. Ou, pelo menos, Hinata pensou que ele a levaria. A secretária estava se orientando pela lembrança que tinha de passeios e caval gadas na companhia de Gaara em viagens anteriores, mas que aconteceram sempre durante o dia.

Gaara respirou fundo.

— Adoro o cheiro do deserto.

Tudo o que Hinata conseguia sentir era o cheiro seco da areia. Mas ela sabia que o sheik percebia mais.

— E uma pena que você sinta tanta falta disso quando está em Nova York.

— Foi o que você disse no jantar.

— Você estava ouvindo!

— Não. Mais tarde, eu pedi a minha mãe um relato mais detalhado da conversa.

— Por quê? Você não confiou que eu não contaria so bre a procura à esposa? — Ela pensou que esta era a preo cupação de Gaara durante o jantar. E o fato de o sheik não confiar em sua secretária a deixava irritada. Pior, aquilo a magoava. Hinata confiaria nele para sempre.

 _Mas não falaria a ele sobre seu amor,_ disse uma voz em seu interior, soando tão desconfiada quanto o tom de voz do seu pai quando brigava com Hinata por causa da sua timidez.

 _Isto só trará problemas. Gaara não quer o meu amor,_ argumentou ela.

 _Tem certeza disso?_ Perguntou a voz.

 _Sim!_ Hinata desejou que não tivesse.

— Claro que confiei — disse Gaara, interrompendo a discussão dela consigo mesma. — Hinata, você nunca traiu minha confiança.

— Que bom que você sabe disso.

— Eu quis saber o que instigou seus comentários.

— E você descobriu? -— Na verdade, não.

— Você é meu amigo, Gaara. Quero que você seja feliz.

— Eu _sou_ feliz, Hinata.

— Você seria mais feliz vivendo aqui?

— Não.

Ao perceber que a secretária começaria uma discus são, Gaara colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela para silenciá-la e as deixou lá, enquanto andavam e ele ex plicava.

— Eu realmente sinto falta do deserto quando estou longe. Sinto falta do meu povo, da minha família... Mas, Hinata, quando estou aqui, também sinto falta de Nova York. De modo geral, prefiro a vida agitada da cidade, embora admita que é um alívio poder fazer um retiro às vezes.

— Você não poderia flertar com tantas mulheres aqui — disse Hinata, entendendo o que o sheik queria dizer.

Gaara deu uma gargalhada.

— Que coisa mais antiquada!

— Talvez. Eu sou uma mulher antiquada.

— Você é um tesouro, minha amiga.

Hinata sentiu uma onda de afeto que cobriu a frieza das conclusões a que chegara.

— Obrigada.

— Segundo suas regras, não posso flertar com nenhu ma mulher em qualquer lugar.

Ela riu.

— Não sou seu pai. Não posso exigir que você atenda meus desejos.

Gaara parou a lua cheia brilhando no céu, sua luz ilu minando a noite e refletindo no rosto do sheik.

— Você tem mais influência sobre mim do que qual quer pessoa, Hinata.

— Se eu fosse você, não diria isso.

— Talvez eu não devesse mesmo — ela concordou, rindo. — Se não você vai começar a mandar em mim.

Isso a fez gargalhar.

— Não se preocupe Gaara... Jamais cometerei o erro de achar que qualquer pessoa pode _mandar_ em você.

— E meu pai?

— Nem ele. Você o obedece porque quer. Se ele ordenar que você faça algo inaceitável, você é forte o suficiente para se afastar da sua família em vez de obe decê-lo.

— Como a princesa Lina fez.

— E você acha que a família dela a deserdou? Por um momento, Gaara pareceu triste.

— O pai dela era ainda mais tirânico do que o meu. Acho que é uma possibilidade — ele disse.

Hinata conhecera o irmão mais velho da princesa du rante um evento, mas não a irmã dele.

— O irmão dela não lhe virou as costas.

— Talvez. Mas eu garanto que meus irmãos seguirão o meu pai.

— Acho que você está enganado. — Os príncipes eram leais entre si. Mesmo que Sasori tivesse lhe trazido a notícia da ordem real sobre o casamento de Gaara.

— Não pretendo me colocar numa posição de ter de desafiar meu rei.

— Eu sei. Não sei se já lhe disse isso, mas você é in teligente o suficiente para se antecipar aos movimentos dele.

— Agradeço sua opinião — ele disse, com arrogân cia. — Mas você não costuma me dizer quando estou fazendo uma besteira.

Hinata sorriu.

— Tem razão.

— Você não tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo, não é?

— Estou aqui sob a luz da lua com meu melhor amigo.

— Sou seu melhor amigo, Hinata?

— Como você pode me perguntar isso? Quase não tenho tempo para outras amizades.

Agora Gaara parecia culpado.

— Talvez devamos conversar sobre seu horário de trabalho quando voltarmos à Nova York.

Hinata deu de ombros, sentindo uma pontada de dor novamente. Como acontecera no avião, ela via isso como uma prova de que Gaara a estava afastando da sua vida, da sua amizade. Ele não _queria_ ser seu melhor amigo.

— Acho que devemos voltar para o palácio e irmos para a cama.

— Desculpe.

— Por quê?

— Eu sei que você estava planejando uma caminhada maior, mas você está insistindo em voltar para o palácio porque está cuidando de mim. — E mais uma vez Hinata percebeu que não havia motivo para discutir.

— Acho que um pouco de sono será bom para nós dois.

Mas Gaara não teria voltado tão cedo se estivesse sozi nho. Por mais que isso a fizesse se sentir realmente mal, Hinata também estava gostando de se sentir sob os cui dados dele. Se estivesse certa e o faturo que via à frente fosse mesmo tão diferente do passado, Hinata precisaria do máximo de boas lembranças possíveis para sobrevi ver ao inverno que estava por vir.

Gaara entrou no quarto de Hinata sem pedir permis são pela segunda vez em menos de oito horas. Do mes mo jeito que fizera na noite anterior, ele batera. Mas não ouvira resposta. Na noite passada, Hinata estava ouvindo música e não o escutara. Esta manhã, no entanto, ela es tava dormindo. Profundamente, tanto que não escutou as batidas firmes.

O sheik ficou em pé ao lado da cama, meneando a ca beça. Hinata parecia tão tranqüila, o que só evidenciava o quanto ela andara estressada ultimamente. Ela escondia bem isso, mas mesmo o sono que dormira no avião não fora relaxante o suficiente para que Gaara percebesse a diferença. O fato de estar em Zorha era bom também para ela.

Eram quase 7h, e Gaara sabia que o despertador estava programado para disparar. Ele pegou o relógio de via gem que não combinava com a decoração do quarto, que combinava mais com o de um harém. Gaara não sabia por que sua mãe havia oferecido aquele quarto a Hinata. Mas era sempre o mesmo quarto das outras visitas, por mais que o palácio tivesse outros hóspedes. Gaara jamais pediu à mãe que a trocasse de quarto, porque Hinata se mostrou encantada com suas acomodações e Gaara gos tava de ver sua valiosa secretária feliz.

Ignorando as idiossincrasias de sua mãe e a reação inesperada de Hinata, ele apertou os botões do relógio digital até conseguir desligar o alarme.

Com cuidado, Gaara pôs o despertador na mesa de cabeceira. Hinata precisava dormir mais. Já que ela não o escutaria, o sheik iria cuidar das coisas do seu jeito. O simples fato de a secretária não ter acordado com as batidas ou a presença dele mostrava que Gaara estava certo. As olheiras sob os olhos dela estavam melhores do que ontem e Gaara estava determinado a fazer com que elas desaparecem por completo. Ele foi até a sacada e fechou as cortinas, mergulhando o quarto numa escu ridão falsa.

Um dia de folga não seria muito. Pensando assim, Gaara desligou o _laptop_ dela e saiu com ele, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Ao encontrar sua mãe, Gaara lhe pediu que o ajudasse a seguir o que planejara para o resto do dia de Hinata.

Ele também disse à rainha que queria que a secretária relaxasse. Ela garantiu que isso aconteceria.

Sentindo que havia cuidado das suas obrigações, Gaara saiu do palácio acompanhado por seu pai e irmãos.

Hinata acordou sentindo-se bem-disposta. Ela tivera um sonho maravilhoso com Gaara. No sonho, eles esta vam casados e apaixonados, e visitavam Zorha com seus quatro filhos.

O sonho fora tão real que Hinata sorriu, enquanto se espreguiçava em meio aos lençóis de algodão egípcio. Recusando-se a abrir os olhos, ela mergulhou na alegria deixada pelo sonho. Quatro filhos? Uma risada surgiu em sua garganta. Ela era bem capaz de imaginar Gaara como o pai amoroso de uma tropa de crianças.

A verdade insuportável de que, por mais que o sonho tivesse sido real, Hinata não seria a mãe daquelas crian ças afastou a felicidade do seu corpo e a fez arregalar os olhos. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ela não se lembrava de tê-las fechado na noite passada. Hinata percebeu ainda que eram qua se 11 horas. Seu despertador falhara. Ela sabia que o tinha ligado. Hinata sempre o ligava. Outra coisa que Hinata percebeu foi que seu computador não estava sobre a an tiga escrivaninha barroca na qual gostava de trabalhar quando estava em Zorha.

Como ela pôde dormir até tão tarde? Mesmo sem o despertador, aquilo não era normal. Tudo bem, talvez realmente precisasse recuperar o sonho, como Gaara dis sera, mas não admitiria isso. O sheik já tinha certeza de que sempre estava com a razão.

Mas isso não explicava as cortinas fechadas, o alarme desligado ou o computador que se fora. Hinata tinha a impressão de que não esclareceria as coisas até que en contrasse seu chefe, o que significava que ela tinha de levantar da cama.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, de banho tomado e vestida confortavelmente, ela foi até o primeiro andar do palá cio. Hinata foi conduzida por um guarda até os aposentos da rainha.

A rainha dispensou sua secretária pessoal quando Hinata entrou no belo e feminino quarto que era também um local de trabalho.

— Bom dia, Hinata. Espero que você tenha dormido bem.

— Melhor do que deveria — respondeu Hinata. — Perdi a hora.

— Imagino que meu filho tenha desligado o desperta dor quando foi vê-la esta manhã.

— Foi me ver? Novamente? A rainha aquiesceu.

— Para lhe dizer que ele passaria o dia com o pai e Sasori.

— Mas ele entrou no meu quarto? Desligou o desper tador? — Hinata teria de conversar com Gaara sobre inva dir o espaço dos outros. Ela não estava acostumada a se vestir ou trocar de roupa no banheiro da suíte. E se Gaara não se incomodaria em vê-la seminua, Hinata com certe za se incomodava! — Por que ele não me acordou?

— Ele deve ter achado que você precisava descansar mais. —A rainha sorriu. — Ele disso algo sobre confis car seu computador pelo resto do dia.

— Eu ainda tenho meu computador de mão — dis se Hinata, desafiadora. Ela não gostava que mandassem nela.

— Eu esperava que você me fizesse companhia esta tarde.

Hinata sentiu o coração apertado. Ela sabia que Gaara estava por trás do convite da rainha, e isso tor nava a recusa ainda mais difícil. Hinata não conseguia pensar em um modo de recusar o convite sem ofender a rainha.

— Claro Majestade. O que você está planejando? — perguntou Hinata.

— Eu gostaria de fazer compras. Hinata não pôde agüentar. Ela riu alto. A rainha a olhou, intrigada.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Seu filho.

Aquilo pareceu instigar a monarca.

— Meu filho?

— Sim. Ele acha que pode me manipular.

— E você discorda?

— Vamos fazer compras?

— Sim.

— Então eu discordo.

— Pode explicar melhor?

— Suponho que meu chefe lhe pediu para se assegu rar de que eu não trabalharia hoje, certo?

— Certo.

— Ele alguma vez fez compras com você, Karura? Agora a mulher estava rindo também.

— Não, ele jamais teve este prazer.

— Nem eu, no último ano. Mas estou querendo. Dei xe-me pegar minha bolsa.

— Não é preciso.

— Claro que é. — Embora Hinata soubesse que seria preciso agir rápido e se adiantar para poder pagar suas próprias compras.

Hinata sorriu ao sair do quarto real. Se Gaara pretendia que ela relaxasse roubando o computador, ele se engana ra redondamente. Fazer compras com a rainha podia ser divertido, mas não era nada relaxante.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Mais tarde, Hinata estava relaxando na banheira, imer sa na água quente, perfumada com um óleo especial que Karura insistira em lhe dar de presente. Delicadas pétalas de flores flutuavam na superfície da água, resvalando na pele de Hinata eroticamente. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela não tinha sido a intenção da rainha ao lhe enviar, por um empregado, uma cesta cheia de flores para o seu banho. A monarca simplesmente quisera que a secretária gostasse do mimo. Karura era extremamente gentil, como sempre fora, tratando Hinata com uma educação que ge ralmente não era dirigida a uma secretária por alguém na posição da rainha.

Hinata não tinha certeza, mas achava que Karura podia ter percebido que era apaixonada por Gaara. Ela nunca dissera nada, mas olhara para a jovem com uma compai xão feminina mais de uma vez. Hinata tinha de admitir que, embora fazer compras com a rainha não fosse algo relaxante. Ela conseguiu se esquecer com pletamente do projeto de Gaara.

— Você nunca atende à p... — A voz do sheik foi in terrompida subitamente, ao entrar no banheiro da suíte de Hinata.

Com quase dois metros de altura, ele ocupava toda a porta. A voz de Hinata lhe dizia que ela deveria ter conversado com Gaara sobre invadir os aposentos. En gasgando e endireitando-se, ela procurava loucamen te por algo com o que se cobrir. Mas a toalha estava longe e a tolha de rosto não serviria. Sem alternativa, Hinata se encolheu, escondendo a nudez atrás das per nas dobradas.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

— Vim conversar com você — as palavras saíram atrapalhadas, mas ele não fez menção de se virar.

— Agora não é uma boa hora. — Hinata não sabia se queria ficar mais excitada ou que a situação fosse um pouco diferente. Mas não havia jeito de fazer o desejo desaparecer.

Gaara pigarreou.

— Estou vendo.

Ele definitivamente estava vendo _alguma coisa._ Seus olhos a devoravam. Ou pelo menos foi assim que Hinata se sentiu. Ele não estava realmente fazendo isso... Não para ela. Hinata não era o tipo dele. Não era linda de mor rer. Não era sexualmente moderna. Não tinha nada que ele considerasse atraente.

Ao pensar nisso, Hinata ficou furiosa.

— Você podia ter batido.

— Eu bati. Mas você não respondeu.

— Não ouvi.

— Por isso eu entrei.

— Você não deveria ter entrado.

— Você deveria ter trancado esta porta — ele argu mentou, sem se mover.

Gaara estava tão perturbado pela nudez dela que dis cutiria qualquer coisa naquele momento.

— Eu estou no banheiro particular anexo ao meu pró prio quarto. Não achei que fosse preciso — disse Hinata, com raiva.

— Aparentemente, você se enganou.

— Aparentemente, você esqueceu os bons modos. Ou sou só eu que não os mereço?

— O quê? Hinata, você não está falando sério. —Gaara parecia irritado, que droga!

Como ele podia ser tão intenso?

— Você precisa sair Gaara.

— Sair?

— Sair. — Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. — Estou nua, se é que você não percebeu.

— Percebi.

— Que bom.

— Não tenho tanta certeza assim. A frustração tomou conta dela.

— Gaara, você não pode simplesmente entrar no meu quarto.

Hinata não acreditava que estavam tendo aquela dis cussão. Por que Gaara não saiu assim que percebeu que ela estava na banheira? Será que era porque a nudez dela era tão insignificante, não importava para ele? Hinata sempre soubera que Gaara nunca a quisera como mulher, mas vê-lo ignorando sua feminidade por completo era humilhante demais.

— Vou sair.

Ela revirou os olhos. Finalmente! Mas Gaara não se moveu.

— Gaara — disse Hinata, impaciente. — Você precisa sair. _Agora!_

— Claro. Desculpe por invadir seu banho.

Ah, se ele pudesse ter invadido apenas o banho, e não a privacidade dela.

Diante do silêncio de Hinata, Gaara suspirou profun damente e virou-se, saindo do banheiro e desaparecendo no quarto.

Hinata ficou olhando para a porta fechada por um tempo, esperando ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada, algo que não chegou a acontecer.

— Gaara? — ela chamou. Se ele deixara a porta aper ta, Hinata o mataria!

— Estou aqui, Hinata. — A voz dele parecia séria.

— Estou tomando um banho. Você terá de esperar para conversar — ela disse para o caso de Gaara achar que Hinata sairia do banho, enrolada apenas numa to alha, para reencenar outra versão daquela vergonhosa cena.

— Eu sei que você está tomando banho. — Ele disser mais alguma coisa, mas Hinata não ouviu.

— E você ainda está no meu quarto? Novamente Gaara murmurou algo que Hinata não entendeu.

Ela esticou as pernas, sentando-se na água e tentando entender aquela situação confusa. Hinata obrigou se corpo a relaxar, numa tentativa de se livrar da mágoa de ter sido rejeitada.

Gaara estava em pé no quarto de Hinata, segurando-se para não voltar ao banheiro da suíte. Mas a imagem do corpo rosado de Hinata flutuando numa piscina de águas cheias de pétalas de rosas, numa banheira em estilo romano, estava queimando dentro dele e o impedindo de pensar logicamente.

O barulho dela se remexendo na água quase o enlouqueceu.

— Por favor, pare de fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê?

Ela não tinha idéia. Inocente. Inocente demais para pensar ou desejar estas coisas.

— Ficar se mexendo na água.

Fez um silêncio por algum tempo e então Hinata per guntou:

— Você pegou sol demais hoje?

Gaara queria poder usar isso como desculpa.

— Não.

— Acho que pegou, sim. — Gaara podia ouvi-la levantando-se na banheira. — Talvez você deva procurar um médico.

Ela estava saindo da banheira para olhá-lo. Se Hinata saísse do banheiro apenas enrolada numa toalha, Gaara não agüentaria. Seu corpo ansiava que isso acontecesse, mas sua mente se recusava a fraquejar.

O som de passos apressados e de uma porta se batendo foi à única resposta que Hinata ouviu ao sugerir-lhe que procurasse um médico. Ela franziu a testa. Concluindo que a situação precisava de uma solução rápida, Hinata se enrolou em uma toalha e, pingando, foi até o quarto.

Hinata pegou o telefone e ligou para o ramal da suíte do rei e da rainha. O telefonema foi atendido pelo próprio rei.

— Gaara?

— É a Hinata.

— Achei que Gaara tinha subido para conversar com você.

— Ele esteve aqui, agindo de um modo estranho. Ele pegou muito sol hoje, senhor?

— Não que eu saiba. Nós passamos apenas algumas horas cavalgando. O restante do tempo passamos em reuniões de negócios.

— Talvez o sol estivesse quente demais...

— De que modo ele tem agido? — perguntou o rei, parecendo se divertir.

— Ele não estava tão inteligente como de costume. — Era o máximo de explicações que Hinata daria.

— Entendo. — Mas não parecia que o monarca tinha entendido e Hinata não esclareceria a situação para ele.

— Obrigado por seu tempo.

— De nada. Você pode ligar sempre que precisar.

Aquilo parecia ser um sinal que Hinata não enten dera, mas ela simplesmente o agradeceu novamente e desligou.

Lentamente, Hinata voltou à banheira, pensando, preo cupada, em Gaara. Por que ele agira daquele jeito? E por que ele fora vê-la? Antes de começar a afastá-la da sua vida, Hinata pensaria que Gaara simplesmente queria lhe dizer como fora seu dia. Nos últimos cinco anos, quando se afastavam inesperadamente e depois se reuniam, eles conversavam sobre o que viveram sozinhos.

Hinata voltou à água quente, livrando-se de suas preo cupações. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre o comportamento estranho de Gaara. Era melhor aproveitar o luxo de um banho, na esperança de não ser interrom pida novamente.

Gaara guardou a _gumia_ com um gesto arqueado, parte de uma tradição milenar que os homens de sua família aprendiam geração após geração. A espada perfeitamente equilibrada se encaixava em suas mãos, como se tivesse sido feita para elas. E na verdade foram mesmo.

Por mais agradável que tenha sido o treino, não esta va produzindo o efeito que ele mais queria no momento — esquecer a reação que tivera diante do corpo nu de Hinata. Não fazia sentido. Ele podia aceitar que se sentia atraído por sua secretária. Afinal, o desejo sexual não tinha razão. Mas Gaara achava intolerável que tivesse fi cado paralisado ao vê-la deitada na banheira. Tanto que não foi capaz de sair do quarto imediatamente.

— Você gostaria de um parceiro? — perguntou Sasori, interrompendo os pensamentos de Gaara.

O sheik se virou para encarar o irmão que, como ele, estava vestindo apenas calças largas. Sasori com certeza queria se exercitar também.

— Definitivamente.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasori pegou sua espada, colo cando-se na posição inicial. Eles lutaram por meia hora, ambos suando enquanto disputavam. Mas embora seu irmão fosse sete anos mais velho e um centímetro mais alto, Gaara se recusava a recuar. Como num acordo si lencioso, eles abaixaram as _gumias_ ao mesmo tempo e inclinaram a cabeça um para o outro, reconhecendo a bravura do adversário.

—Você estava tentando se livrar das suas frustrações? — perguntou Sasori.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Eu conheço esta expressão nos seus olhos.

As preocupações de Gaara foram colocadas de lado imediatamente.

— Quer conversar?

Sasori fez que não. Mas, como Gaara estava olhando, viu um lampejo de infelicidade rapidamente escondido.

— Está tudo bem entre você e nosso pai? — ele tentou. O irmão deu de ombros.

— Tanto quanto é possível entre dois homens teimo sos tentando fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

— Ele joga muito com o fato de ser rei?

— Não, ele me respeita muito para fazer isso, mas...

— Sasori deixou que as palavras desaparecessem dando de ombros novamente.

— Eu não o invejo.

Sasori secou o rosto, o peito e os braços com uma toalha.

— Eu sei. Você e o Kankuro são inteligentes demais para este tipo de coisa.

— Nós o amamos — disse Gaara, limpando-se tam bém do suor.

— Eu também amo vocês dois.

— Mesmo quando você tem que atravessar meio mun do para me dizer que nosso pai está chateado comigo?

— Talvez especialmente quando isso acontece. Eu me senti mal por você e não posso dizer que tenha ficado infeliz quando a princesa Lina se recusou a se submeter ao contrato entre os reis.

— Obrigado. — Talvez Hinata tivesse razão. Em con dições ideais, seus irmãos na verdade o apoiariam se ele escolhesse um caminho diferente do que seu pai queria. Mas o alívio não substituía a indignação. — Um homem quer escolher sua própria esposa.

— Sim.

— E quanto a você? Algum plano para construir o berçário real?

— Vou precisar de uma esposa primeiro.

— E?

— Não há nenhuma. — Mas algo no modo como Sasori dissera isso fez com que Gaara soubesse que havia mais a se contar, mesmo que seu irmão não estivesse preparado para isso.

— Eu quero a Hinata — Gaara não podia acreditar que tivesse dito isso em voz alta.

Mas seu irmão não pareceu surpreso.

— Mas é claro que você não tomou nenhuma ini ciativa.

— Ela é minha funcionária.

— Ela está sob sua proteção. — Hinata podia não en tender este conceito, mas Sasori entendia.

— Exatamente.

— Não é mulher para casar?

A pergunta deixou Gaara chocado.

— Ela não chega a ser uma princesa.

— E você não é herdeiro do trono, o que tem lá seus benefícios. Um deles diz respeito à expectativa em rela ção a sua esposa.

— Acho que nosso pai não é tão moderno assim.

— Antes de Kankuro se casar com Temari, eu diria o mesmo.

— Kankuro ama Temari. Ele se casaria com ela de qual quer jeito.

— E mesmo assim ele se humilhou para conseguir o que queria.

— _Amor._ — Gaara sabia que tinha feito a palavra soar como uma maldição, porque, para ele, era mesmo.

— _Inshallah._

Seja feita a vontade de Deus.

— Mas eu não quero uma esposa que me deixe tão vulnerável.

— Isso é compreensível. — Mais do que ninguém, Sasori vira o que a perda de Matsuri fizera com o irmão caçula. — Mas isso não esclarece as coisas com Hinata.

— Eu a quero. Mas não posso tê-la. Preciso fazer algo.

— Não se casar?

— De jeito nenhum!

— Então o que você fará?

— Tenho um plano.

— Espero que seja bom.

Gaara também esperava que o plano fosse bom. Por que a reação exagerada ao ver Hinata nua não era aceitá vel. Gaara não podia fazer amor com ela. Mesmo que não sentisse o que ela chamava de "instintos ancestrais", era certo que um caso entre eles resultaria na perda da sua secretária perfeita.

Mas havia outro motivo, que só estava lhe ocorrendo agora. O motivo era que se casar com Hinata não era uma opção. Gaara já... Se importava com ela. Mesmo em pensamento, ele sempre fora relutante em aceitar isso. Caso se casasse com Hinata, a amizade e a luxúria que o sheik sentia podiam se tornar algo mais. E poderiam se trans formar muito bem em algo que ele não desejava.

De todas as mulheres no mundo, Hinata era a única que jamais poderia ser sua esposa por conveniência.

Apesar de não ter mais respostas quanto ao proble ma com Hinata, Gaara se sentiu melhor ao voltar para o quarto dez minutos mais tarde. Quem quer que tenha dito que isso é o máximo da solidão sabia do que estava falando.

Veja Sasori. É claro que algo estava incomodando o herdeiro do trono de Zorha. Mas quem ele tinha para conversar sobre o assunto? Gaara tentaria conversar com seu irmão novamente, para saber se poderia fazer algo por Sasori.

Gaara estava feliz por ter irmãos e uma parte dele queria poder vê-los mais vezes. Mas outra parte, mais racional, sabia que isso só colocaria à prova os limites da paciência deles e talvez até o amor. Eles eram muito parecidos.

Hinata passou os dias seguintes em reuniões com Gaara e a família real ou com parceiros de negócios em Zorha. No intervalo do trabalho, ela continuou a juntar uma lista de candidatas à esposa, desenvolvendo um pla no de ataque para se assegurar da escolha.

Foi um processo mais lento do que Hinata gostaria, porque a rainha também exigia a presença dela todos os dias. Hinata não desgostava deste tempo que passava com Karura. Ela entendia como a rainha sentia falta da companhia de filhas. E Hinata gostava da compa nhia da monarca. Mas ela tinha de terminar o projeto pessoal de Gaara.

Quando mais chegava perto de completar o serviço, contudo, mais certa Hinata ficava de uma verdade dolo rosa. Ela não poderia continuar trabalhando para Gaara. O desgaste emocional causado pelo amor que ela sentia crescia dia após dia. Tinha de ser por causa dos planos de casamento do sheik. Fazer aquela lista _doía._ Uma dor maior do que ela estava preparada para suportar. Hinata nunca achou que seria fácil, mas aquilo era uma tortu ra. Primeiro, criar o perfil da candidata ideal — o tipo de mulher com a qual Hinata achava que o homem que ela amava seria mais feliz. Todos os pré-requisitos que Hinata listava eram coisas que ela não tinha — beleza física, herança ou sofisticação —, o que a fazia se sentir mal consigo mesma. Pior ainda eram as características que ela compartilhava com a mulher ideal para Gaara. À medida que a lista crescia Hinata não conseguia deixar de desejar que _ela_ fosse à candidata. Mas Hinata não ti nha o que Gaara desejava fisicamente. E personalidade ou profundidade não compensariam isso.

Especialmente para Gaara, que dizia que a única com patibilidade que importava era a que compartilharia com a futura esposa na cama.

Ao olhar para as mulheres que se encaixavam no per fil ideal, Hinata não viu alívio para a dor. Ela as invejava e se sentia uma pessoa má por isso. Hinata não podia ser tão mesquinha, mas era. Ela ficava arrasada ao perceber que aquelas mulheres tinham a chance de viver a vida pela qual Hinata lutara — ser a esposa de Gaara. Toda vez que estava ocupada criando os relatórios sobre as candidatas Hinata imaginava como seria quando Gaara estivesse casado com outra mulher.

Seria um inferno. E Hinata percebera que este era um castigo que ela não aceitaria, nem _seria capaz_ de aceitar. Hinata não tinha alternativa. Ela pediria demissão. E sa ber disso acabava com qualquer sensação de bem-estar restante.

Gaara nem noivara e Hinata já se sentia a mais infeliz das pessoas.

Ela só não sabia ainda se pediria demissão ao entre gar-lhe a lista ou se esperaria até que Gaara se casasse de fato. Seu coração lhe pedia que ficasse ao lado do sheik o máximo possível, mas o cérebro se recusava a esquecer o modo como Gaara a afastara da sua vida recentemente. Sem a amizade dele, trabalhar com Gaara seria insupor tável. O mesmo coração que sofria ao pensar isso seria destruído se Hinata permanecesse no emprego. Vê-lo es colher e celebrar a escolha seria o tipo de tortura que ela não desejava para seu pior inimigo — se tivesse um.

Isso respondia à questão sobre _quando_ seria melhor para Hinata pedir demissão. O mais rápido possível. As pessoas não diziam que um corte rápido era menos do loroso do que um corte lento? Hinata esperava que isso fosse verdade, porque ela não sabia se podia suportar mais aquela dor.

Gaara percebeu que Hinata parecia mais cansada a cada dia. Quando sua mãe tocou neste assunto, ele soube que tinha de fazer algo a respeito. O sheik não queria que sua secretária voltasse para casa doente.

Ele a levaria para uma visita a Kankuro e sua nova espo sa, Temari. Hinata dissera antes que gostava da companhia deles. Kankuro comprara uma casa nova fora da cidade, uma casa que Gaara não conhecia ainda. E seria uma boa oportunidade de perguntar ao irmão se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com Sasori. Além disso, eles estariam perto de Atenas. Era uma cidade de vida noturna agitada, que distrairia Hinata da obsessão pelo trabalho.

Ela sempre fora dedicada, mas Hinata só não estava ao telefone ou no computador durante as refeições que fazia em companhia da família real ou quando a rainha conseguia afastá-la um pouco. Gaara sabia que Hinata estava trabalhando até tarde, embora não tenha cometi do o erro de entrar no quarto dela novamente. Mas em suas caminhadas noturnas, o sheik percebera a luz acesa. Mas, mesmo sem este sinal, Gaara sabia que ela estava acordada até altas horas. Porque Hinata parecia cansada e estava bebendo café demais.

Um fim de semana em Atenas era exatamente o que ela precisava. E Gaara se asseguraria de que Hinata se es queceria do trabalho.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SETE**

Hinata olhava pela janela enquanto o avião particular da família de Gaara se aproximava de um pequeno aero porto afastado de Atenas. Kankuro, sem dúvida, enviaria um carro para pegá-los ou então viria em pessoa. Hinata reclamara da viagem a Gaara, mas não seu coração. Ela gostava muito do casal. Além disso, agora que decidira pedir demissão quando entregasse a lista de candidatas a Gaara, Hinata sabia que esta seria a última oportunidade de vê-los. Quando deixasse de trabalhar para o sheik, as pessoas da família real de Zorha estariam fora do seu alcance.

Gaara verificou o cinto de segurança. Embora tecnica mente fosse obrigação do comissário se certificar de que Hinata estava segura, ela não se lembrava de um único vôo durante o qual o sheik não cuidara da questão. Era uma das muitas coisas de que Hinata sentiria falta nele. Mas ela era uma mulher adulta. Hinata não precisava de um sheik cujo comportamento refletia o dos ancestrais que cuidavam dos funcionários daquele jeito.

— Vai ser bom encontrar Kankuro novamente — disse Gaara.

— Sim. Ele e a Temari são boas pessoas.

— Claro, são da minha família.

Ela sorriu diante da arrogância do sheik.

— Tenho certeza que seus irmãos dizem o mesmo so bre você.

— Que eu sou bom?

— Que você é bom porque é parente deles.

— Não quis dizer isso.

Ela riu diante do olhar de desapontamento de Gaara.

— Eu sei.

O sheik pareceu feliz.

— Eu sabia que esta viagem era uma boa idéia.

— E é. Obrigada.

— Espere até ver o que planejei para esta noite.

— Mimar sua secretária ou seu irmão e a esposa dele?

— Você, Hinata... Você tem trabalhado tanto. — Ela adorava quando Gaara falava daquele jeito. Mas era algo raro, que só acontecia quando ele estava se sentindo pro tetor e quando estava com pena dela.

— Você é um bom patrão, Gaara.

— Naturalmente.

Hinata ainda estava rindo quando o avião aterrissou.

Kankuro e Temari estavam esperando na sala VIP do aeroporto. Kankurou era o meu diferente dos irmãos, possuia olhos e cabelos castanhos chocolate e Temari era linda como uma modelo com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes profundos. Hinata sorriu quando os ir mãos se abraçaram e se beijaram. Claro que o cum primento de Gaara em Temari foi menos físico. Se bem que ela insistiu num abraço, o que fez com que seu marido fizesse uma careta, por mais que tivesse ten tado esconder.

Temari riu antes de se virar para Hinata e a abraçá-la afe tuosamente.

— Ele é um homem incorrigível, mas eu o amo mes mo assim.

Hinata deu uma risadinha.

— Dá para ver. Ele é um cara de sorte.

— Você é muito gentil. Como você conseguiu traba lhar com meu perverso irmão este tempo todo? — per guntou Kankuro.

— Ele pode ser mandão às vezes e um pouco exigen te, com uma tendência a ser viciado em trabalho, mas ele não é nada perverso.

Todos riram.

— Isso é que eu chamo de elogio.

— Todos que conhecem a Hinata sabem que você nas ceu virado para a lua — disse Kankuro, abraçado ao irmão.

Naquele momento, Hinata se perguntava se toda a fa mília de Gaara sabia que ela o amava. Ela sempre achara que só a rainha sabia, mas, pelo modo como Kankuro e Temari a olharam, Hinata entendeu que eles também perce beram. Há um mês Hinata estaria terrivelmente chateada ao ver seu segredo desvendado, mas agora isso já não importava.

Ela sempre se preocupou, achando que, se Gaara descobrisse aquela paixão, ele a demitiria. Mas, como pediria demissão de qualquer jeito, isso não tinha im portância alguma. Isso não significava que Hinata não ficaria envergonhada se Gaara descobrisse. Mas ela não achava que Kankuro e Temari saíssem por aí fazendo fofoca.

Era o que Hinata esperava. Aquele era um segredo que ela queria manter até dizer adeus a Gaara.

A viagem à casa do casal demorou apenas meia hora.

— Nós gostamos de viver perto da cidade, mas tam bém é bom viver longe dos congestionamentos de Ate nas, especialmente quando se está começando uma fa mília — disse Temari.

O casal trocou um olhar cúmplice. Gaara riu para o irmão.

— Você quer me contar algo, Kankuro?

— Não antes de contar ao Pai e à Mãe.

Mas aquelas palavras bastavam por isso Hinata abra çou Temari.

— Parabéns! Você será uma ótima mãe. Temari ficou radiante.

— Obrigada.

— Ela nem mesmo tem enjôos — disse Kankuro, como se fosse o responsável por aquela bênção.

— Minha mãe também não teve enjôos — contou Temari.

— Isso é fabuloso — disse Hinata, pensando que não se importaria em ficar enjoada se estivesse grávida do filho de Gaara.

— É mesmo. Eu não me importaria, claro, mas é bom se sentir tão bem.

Hinata concordou, enquanto Gaara bateu nas costas de Kankuro, felicitando-o.

Gaara sentou com Kankuro na varanda com vista para os belos jardins e para a piscina.

— É um belo lugar para se criar os filhos.

— Temari também acha. Por isso nós compramos esta casa.

— Você parece abobalhado, Kankuro.

— Com certeza. Eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ela. — A vulnerabilidade nos olhos do irmão trouxe lembranças amargas do tempo em que Gaara era fraco assim.

Ele jamais sentiria aquilo novamente. Gaara só espe rava, para o bem do irmão, que Kankuro jamais pagasse o preço por se sentir feliz assim.

Hinata ficou surpresa ao descobrir que os planos de Gaara para a noite não incluíam os recém-casados.

— Você precisa relaxar e, por mais que eu ame minha família, se você ficar com eles vai se sentir obrigada a manter certa atenção. Eu já percebi isso.

— E você acha que eu não sinto a mesma coisa quan do estou perto de você?

— Hinata, nós passamos a melhor parte dos últimos cinco anos vivendo um ao lado do outro. Qualquer preo cupação que você tivesse neste sentido já deve ter desa parecido, se não você teria ficado louca.

Era verdade, mas ela ficou surpresa por Gaara conhe cê-la tão bem. Por outro lado, por que deveria ficar sur presa? Ele estava certo. Eles passaram mais tempo jun tos nestes anos do que passaram com qualquer pessoa. Mesmo com as namoradas, se juntasse todas.

Será que Hinata cometera o erro de pensar que, só por que escondera seu amor Gaara, escondera o restante dela também?

— Obrigada. Eu adoro a sua família, mas _isto_ é baca na — disse, apontando o Mercedes até o qual fora con duzida pelo sheik.

— E é um sonho de carro — disse Gaara.

— Você sabe que eu não estava falando do carro.

— Ah, você quer dizer termos um tempo para nós? Concordo. É uma das coisas de Nova York de que sinto mais falta quando estou visitando minha família ou via jando a trabalho.

Se sentia tanta falta assim, porque se esforçara tanto para evitar ficar com Hinata em Zorha?

Ela se perguntava se isso importava quando se deu conta de que não. A noite era dela. Gaara era dela... De al gum jeito. Ele seria sua companhia. Se o coração de Hinata queria continuar fingindo que era apenas por umas poucas horas a mais, que mal faria? Hinata, com certeza, não poderia ficar pior do que já estava.

Pelo menos naquela noite Hinata se esqueceria da dor em meio à fantasia.

— Onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou.

— Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá.

— Você é obsessivo por controle às vezes.

— E não apenas um homem que quer surpreender uma amiga com algo especial?

— Pensando bem... Vou me sentar e esperar paciente mente que cheguemos.

— Que mulher boazinha.

Quando chegaram, Hinata não conseguia parar de olhar ao redor. Por mais que tivesse ido várias vezes a Zorha, ela jamais assistira à dança tradicional. E eles estavam na Grécia, mas Gaara conseguiu encontrar um restaurante oriental que oferecia diversão e comida.

Ela se esforçou para lidar com o fato de que Gaara estava vendo outras mulheres que não só eram lindas como também sensuais. Elas apresentavam uma coreo grafia que não só mostrava seus corpos, como também o controle que as bailarinas tinham sobre ele. Hinata se preparou para ver a luxúria nos olhos de Gaara e para agüentá-lo prestando atenção às dançarinas, e não a ela, durante o jantar. Não importa, disse a secretária a si mes ma. Hinata estava determinada a se divertir com a apre sentação, mas por motivos bem diferentes.

Mas os olhos cheios de luxúria nunca foram vistos. Gaara se mostrava satisfeito em ver que a secretária estava fascinada pelas dançarinas talentosas, enquanto ele mesmo mal as assistia. Sua atenção e encanto es tavam todos voltados para sua companhia... Ou seja, Hinata.

Era uma sensação inebriante, na qual ela mergu lhou, adorando a idéia de ser o centro da atenção do sheik. Eles riram da bagunça que fizeram comendo com os dedos. E quando se tocavam o corpo de Hinata reagia com prazer, sem demonstrar. O jantar tinha vá rios pratos e se estendeu até a madrugada, com vários espetáculos, incluindo um homem engolidor de facas e fogo.

Depois que Hinata engasgou pela quinta vez, Gaara riu.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, deixando de olhar para o homem que fazia malabarismo com tochas.

— Você é como uma criança num circo pela primeira vez.

— Eu nunca vi uma coisa destas. Eu sempre pensei que fosse algum tipo de truque, mas não é. Ou será que é?

— Não.

— Você não acha incrível, mesmo já tendo visto isto antes?

— Com você, tudo é novidade.

— Obrigado.

Ela sentiu que estava ficando vermelha, mas não po dia fazer nada a respeito disso. Hinata sorriu, voltando a assistir ao espetáculo, sem saber o que dizer, mas sentin do o afeto percorrer todo seu corpo.

Gaara murmurou alguma coisa, mas quando Hinata olhou para ele, como se fosse perguntar o que o sheik dissera, Gaara balançou a cabeça, dando uma garfada na comida.

Eles voltaram para a casa de Kankuro e Temari de madru gada e Hinata tomou cuidado para fazer silêncio, a fim de não acordá-los. Gaara fez o mesmo. Aquela noite perfeita terminou com sussurrados boa-noite e obrigado no cor redor, do lado de fora dos quartos.

No dia seguinte eles tiveram um agradável café da manhã com a família de Gaara antes que Kankuro saís se para uma reunião. Temari ficou em casa trabalhando no escritório que seu marido montara para que ela exercesse a função de voluntária numa agência de adoção.

— Eu vou trabalhar menos de 12 horas por semana depois que o bebê nascer. Mas, até lá, vou estar muito ocupada treinando meu substituto — desculpou-se Temari para Gaara e Hinata.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou passear com a Hinata hoje.

A secretária sorriu, lembrando-se das outras vezes em que Gaara cedera à vontade dela de explorar novos lugares ou tivera ele mesmo esta vontade, quando estavam viajando para algum país interessante. —Aonde vamos?

— O que eu lhe disse noite passada?

— Que você é um obsessivo assumido? — provocou Hinata.

Gaara fez que não, fingindo uma irritação que tentava esconder a felicidade.

Temari riu também e foi para o escritório, balançando a cabeça.

Eles passaram o dia visitando lugares turísticos e Hinata se sentiu mimada demais para uma simples secretária. Ela dissera a Gaara que ele era seu melhor amigo, mas não esperava que o sheik dissesse o mesmo. De qualquer modo, Gaara a estava tratando com um cuidado especial, que estava transformando aqueles últimos dias de Hinata como sua funcionária em algo mais surpreendente do que ela imaginara possível. Ela guardou a lembrança destes momentos agradáveis junto com os outros que planejava evocar no futuro, quando só poderia acompanhá-lo pelo noticiário.

Eles jantaram com Kankuro e Temari. Hinata não deixou de reparar no modo como o irmão de Gaara tratava a esposa. Ele era incrivelmente gentil. Kankuro estava apaixonado, claro, e o sentimento era mútuo. Ele cuidava de Temari e, mesmo quando discutiam, era possível ver a felicidade que sentiam por estarem juntos.

Era lindo.

Ali estava a prova de que Hinata precisava para se convencer de que Gaara não sentia nada por ela. Kankuro só tinha olhos para Temari. Mesmo quando conversava com outra pessoa, parte dele estava prestando atenção na esposa e no que ela fazia. Kankuro dizia que ela era linda e elogiava várias coisas da esposa.

Eles não concordavam em tudo, nem mesmo no que pediriam no jantar, uma vez que Temari preferia uma comi da picante demais para o gosto de Kankuro. Eles concorda ram em pedir outra coisa, mas Hinata teve a impressão de que fora uma estratégia de Temari. A secretária teve certeza disso quando ela lhe piscou quando o marido conversava com o garçom.

Eles conversaram e riram até que o assunto do casa mento de Gaara veio à tona.

— Eu fiquei surpreso quando a princesa fugiu com outro homem, mas não me frustrei — disse Kankuro.

— Por quê?

— Um homem tem que poder escolher sua esposa.

— Uma esposa que ele ame — acrescentou Temari. Gaara fez que não.

— Se o Pai não a tivesse escolhido, eu ficaria bem contente em me casar com a princesa. Não estou à pro cura de amor.

— Por que não? — perguntou Temari, chocada. — Não estamos na Idade Média. Você não precisa ter um casa mento arranjado só porque é um sheik.

— O amor custa caro.

— A morte da Matsuri foi um trágico acidente, meu irmão, mas você não pode achar que todas as mulheres que você escolher terão o mesmo destino.

— Isto não vai acontecer, porque não vou ceder meu coração.

Temari lançou um olhar de compaixão para Hinata.

— Isso não é vida, Gaara. Ficar com medo do amor...

— Eu não tenho medo. Eu simplesmente me recuso a viajar por um caminho que sei que está cheio de ar madilhas.

— Bem, você terá tempo suficiente para mudar de idéia agora que os planos do pai foram frustrados pela fuga da princesa.

Gaara não disse nada, mas Hinata sabia a verdade. Seu chefe não esperaria até que o rei agisse novamente. E cabia a ela protegê-lo de si mesmo. Por mais que aquilo a machucasse. E estava feito. A lista estava pronta, junto com um plano de ação para a conquista.

O sheik ficaria impressionado. Droga, até Hinata fica ra impressionada consigo mesma. Ela quase lamentava não estar por perto para ver seu plano em prática. Quase. Já era hora de terminar com esta tortura, e só havia um modo de fazer isso.

Eles passaram mais uma noite na Grécia e voltaram para Zorha na segunda-feira pela manhã. Gaara e Hinata tinham uma reunião sobre um fundo de investimento. Ele decidira entregar-lhes o relatório trimestral pessoal mente. O rei também planejava participar da reunião, e Hinata sabia que isso deixava Gaara feliz. O sheik estava de bom humor e Hinata decidira esperar até o fim da reu nião para entregar o relatório. Além da outra mensagem que ela escrevera naquela manhã.

Talvez isso fizesse dela uma covarde, mas por que Hinata o deixaria amuado antes de entrar numa reunião importante? Havia bastante tempo para comunicá-lo de sua decisão, E depois seria só solidão.

Gaara estava esperando por Hinata no escritório que usava quando estava com a família em Zorha. Ela dis sera que queria conversar sobre algo com o sheik. Gaara pensou que ela terminara o projeto do casamento arran jado. Hinata agia de determinada maneira sempre que terminava algum projeto ou tarefa difícil nos quais es tava envolvida.

O sheik entendia o desejo da secretária de apresentar o relatório final naquele momento, em vez de esperar que retornassem a Nova York. O que Gaara não entendia era sua própria relutância. Ele estava falando sério, não queria se apaixonar e ficar suscetível a uma dor à qual mal sobreviveu quando tinha 18 anos.

Era insuportável, para Gaara, admitir que estivera per to de perder tudo, até a própria vida. Já era difícil aceitar que ele se sentia um pouco vulnerável em relação a sua família e Hinata. Mas Gaara jamais se envolveria com ou tra pessoa a ponto de sentir a morte dela como se fosse a sua. Kankuro não se importava em amar assim, mas, em bora o sheik admirasse a coragem do irmão, parte dele lamentava a crença ingênua de que a felicidade agora valeria o sofrimento futuro.

Hinata entrou no escritório com uma única batida na porta.

Ele ignorou o _e-mail,_ no qual não estava mesmo pres tando atenção.

Hinata parecia muito séria, seus olhos brancos por trás dos óculos mostrando uma concentração que lhe dizia que estava certo em suas suposições. Foi então que Gaara se deu conta de que não queria lidar com este assunto naquele instante. Quando voltassem para Nova York, ele faria isso.

A secretária se aproximou para deixar a pasta sobre a mesa dele. Gaara teve de se controlar para não mandar que ela não fizesse isso.

O sheik olhou para a pasta e em seguida para Hinata.

— O projeto que você assumiu antes de sairmos de Nova York, suponho.

— Sim, acho que você vai ficar feliz com o resultado.

— Tenho certeza. Seu trabalho é sempre exemplar.

— Obrigada.

O que era aquilo na voz dela? Um sentimento que Gaara não sabia identificar.

— Verei isso mais tarde. Podemos falar sobre isso de pois que voltarmos para Nova York.

— Você não quer que eu fale sobre o relatório agora?

— Não — disse Gaara, com uma ênfase inesperada. Hinata, surpresa, arregalou os olhos.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu quero ter um tempo para pensar nele antes que conversemos.

— Sem problema. — Mas Hinata não parecia menos decidida.

— Há algo mais que você queira discutir comigo?

— Sim.

Mas Hinata não lhe entregou mais nada, ficando em completo silêncio.

— O quê? — perguntou Gaara.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar.

— Você está bem?

Hinata fez que sim, limpou a garganta e disse:

— Quero lhe dar isso.

Será que ele estava vendo coisas ou sua secretária tremia ao deixar cair uma única folha de papel sobre a mesa? Perguntando-se o que poderia causar este tipo de reação em Hinata, Gaara pegou o papel. Ao ler o que es tava escrito, ele primeiro sentiu calor e depois frio, com uma raiva que jamais sentira.

Gaara levantou da cadeira e jogou a folha novamente sobre a mesa.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— É minha carta de demissão.

— Eu sei o que é... —Gaara começou a xingar em ára be, dizendo coisas que corariam seu pai e fariam sua mãe desmaiar. — O que quero saber é o que isso significa — conseguiu dizer em inglês, com um forte sotaque.

Nem por um segundo Gaara pensou que aquela car ta fosse uma mentira. Embora desejasse que fosse uma brincadeira de mau-gosto. Mas Gaara sabia que não tinha toda esta sorte. Pela reação de Hinata o sheik percebeu que ela pretendia mesmo abandoná-lo. Gaara queria era entender por quê. Tinha de haver uma solução.

— Isto significa que, dentro de um mês, não trabalha rei mais para você.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou, numa voz parecida com um rugido.


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO OITO**

Hinata mordeu o lábio, suas defesas se rompendo, mas não disse nada.

Gaara ficou um pouco mais furioso. A Senhora Eficiên cia, a secretária que sempre via motivo em tudo, não ti nha nada a dizer sobre seu pedido de demissão? Aquilo era inacreditável.

— Você recebeu uma oferta? De quem? Do Jerry? Confie em mim, se for isso, ele vai se arrepender de ten tar roubar o que é meu.

— Eu não pertenço a você, Gaara. Sou sua secretária pessoal, não sua escrava.

Uma ova que ela não lhe pertencia.

— Você não vai me abandonar.

— Vou.

— Vou acabar com ele.

Pelo brilho nos olhos de Hinata, Gaara percebeu que sua secretária entendia que ele estava falando sério.

— Não vou trabalhar com o Jerry. Gaara a olhava com desprezo.

— Não vou — insistiu Hinata.

— Então por quê? — Ele não lhe deu chance de res ponder. — Diga que não é por dinheiro. Você sabe que eu lhe darei um aumento. — Gaara lhe pagaria qualquer coisa. — Se você estiver se sentindo muito apertada naquele apartamentinho, vamos encontrar um maior e a empresa pagará por ele.

— Não é por causa de dinheiro ou apartamento. — Hinata parecia atormentada.

Mas por quê? Era ela quem estava ameaçando aban doná-lo!

— Então me diga. Por quê?

— Motivos pessoais.

— Motivos pessoais? — repetiu Gaara, sem acreditar. Não que Hinata não tivesse motivações pessoais, mas se ela achava que podia ludibriá-lo com algo tão vago...

— Quais são estes _motivos pessoais?_

— Por definição, são pessoais. Não é da sua conta.

As palavras eram desafiadoras, mas seu tom de voz trazia um quê de mágoa. O que estava acontecendo?

— No passado, você não diria isso.

— Mas é passado. Agora é o presente.

— E o que mudou?

Hinata abriu e fechou a boca sem dizer nada. Suspiran do, ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

— _Eu._ Fui eu quem mudou Gaara.

— Você não seria tão desleal.

— Não se trata de lealdade. Não estou indo para um concorrente. Duvido até mesmo que fique em Nova York. Apenas tenho que continuar com a minha vida.

— Por quê? Sua vida como minha secretária não é ruim.

— Não, mas não me deixa ter outra vida.

— Você nunca reclamou disso antes.

— Não estou reclamando.

— Mas está pedindo demissão.

— Sim.

— Então mudaremos seu horário. Você terá mais do que considera uma vida.

— Enquanto continuar trabalhando para você, isso não dará certo. — Parecia que aquelas palavras tinham um significado mais profundo, mas Gaara não conseguia entender qual.

Ele ainda estava furioso, mas também magoado.

— Você disse que eu era seu melhor amigo.

— Mas eu não sou sua melhor amiga.

— Você está se demitindo porque acha que não é mi nha melhor amiga? — ele perguntou.

— Porque eu _sei_ que não sou.

— E o que lhe dá esta certeza?

— O fato de você ter uma vida fora do trabalho. Você tem uma família que você visita mais do que eu visito a minha. Seus irmãos são seus amigos. Você tem suas namoradinhas e logo terá uma esposa.

— E você só tem a mim. E por isso que você está fazendo este showzinho?

Os olhos da secretária se encheram de raiva,

— Não é um showzinho. Estou simplesmente tentan do explicar minha decisão.

— Mas você está se demitindo porque eu tenho mais amigos do que você — disse ele, zombando.

— Estou me demitindo porque preciso fazer isso para continuar com a _minha_ vida. É simples assim.

— Não há nada de simples no fato de você me aban donar.

— Não o estou abandonando.

— Você é minha melhor amiga — admitiu o sheik com relutância. Ele odiava esta coisa sentimental, mas por Hinata ele abriria uma exceção.

— Não sou.

— Droga...

— Não, escute. Desde que vim a Zorha, e mesmo antes, você está me afastando, me colocando numa caixinha com a etiqueta "secretária" em cima. Nada, além disso. Eu real mente entendo — disse — que isso o estivesse incomodan do. — Você está se casando e não vai ficar a vontade para continuar com esta amizade diante das circunstâncias.

— Não tem nada a ver!

— Por favor, você nunca mentiu para mim antes. Não comece agora.

— Como você sabe que nunca menti? — ele pergun tou furioso diante daquelas afirmações equivocadas. — Eu minto todos os dias, fingindo que não quero mais do que uma amizade profissional com você, sendo que na verdade o que eu quero é sair de trás desta mesa e saborear cada centímetro da sua pele branca e macia. É por isso que eu a afastei. Eu não podia correr o risco de ficar sozinho com você. — E se Hinata achava que era fácil para Gaara admitir aquilo, ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto dizia.

— O quê? — Ela balançava a cabeça, como se não es tivesse entendendo o que Gaara dissera. — Você não está falando sério — afirmou atordoada.

— Com certeza estou.

— Você não pode.

— E por que você acha isso?

— Não sou uma mulher bonita. Não sou sofisticada. Não sou como as mulheres que você namora.

— E mesmo assim é você quem eu quero.

— Não.

— Por que você insiste em negar? Você também me deseja.

— O quê? Por que... Você não entende.

— O que há para ser entendido? É desejo. — Gaara ficou em pé. Hinata não podia ignorar a evidência física daquele desejo. — E é recíproco.

Ela o encarava, sem desviar o olhar. Gaara balançava a cabeça.

— Tão inocente.

— O quê?

— Você.

— Eu sou inocente?

— Vai negar?

— Ah... Não.

— Isto me excita. A sua inocência.

— Mas eu achava que você gostava de mulheres ex perientes.

Ele deu a volta na mesa, puxando-a para perto.

— Eu gosto de você, Hinata.

A secretária o encarava olhando para cima como se o sheik fosse um extraterrestre prestes a devorá-la. Se bem que Hinata não acharia aquilo ruim.

— Você me deseja? — ela perguntou insegura.

— _Eu desejo você._ — Então Gaara a beijou. Apesar da raiva e da luxúria sendo extravasada, Gaara só conseguiu ser carinhoso. Até porque era o primeiro beijo deles. E, para Hinata, talvez o primeiro beijo de sua vida. Os lábios da secretária eram doces, como amoras recém-colhidas, e macios. Com o formato perfeito para lhe dar prazer. Hinata não devolveu o beijo, mas também não tentou afastá-lo.

— Beije-me — disse Gaara. Ela o olhava, em choque.

— Eu não sei como.

— Mova seus lábios com os meus e os abra, para que eu possa sentir seu gosto.

— Sim. — Hinata disse aquilo como um gemido. Gaara voltou a beijá-la, com uma paixão renovada.

Ela fez como o sheik mandara. Ele foi cuidadoso para não exagerar e lentamente libertá-la da inocência quanto ao prazer carnal. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas cos tas de Hinata, enquanto ele apertava seu corpo excitado contra o dela, pela primeira vez sem se preocupar. Gaara queria que Hinata soubesse como ela o excitava.

Ela deu um miadinho, acariciando-lhe o peito com os dedos.

Hakim, primo de Gaara, às vezes chamava Catherine de gatinha, e pela primeira vez o sheik entendeu aquele apelido carinhoso.

Ele provou de toda a boca de sua secretária, aqueles lábios cândidos que eram ainda mais saborosos do que a boca. Gaara podia facilmente se viciar naquele sabor.

O beijo ficou mais intenso e a virginal Hinata esta va aprendendo rápido como deixá-lo louco. Foi preciso todo o autocontrole do mundo para que Gaara não fizesse aquilo que queria: desnudá-la, deitá-la sobre a mesa e beijá-la todinha.

Um dia, pensou, ele faria exatamente isso.

De repente, Hinata se livrou dos braços de Gaara.

— Não, espere... Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Como assim? Eu a desejo. Eu lhe disse.

— Disse? Ou você está tentando usar o sexo para me manipular?

Gaara ficou chocado com aquela idéia.

— Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz?

— Você não tem escrúpulos quando está negociando.

— Eu não tenho motivos para fazer isso. — Embora o plano de ataque tivesse lá seus méritos.

Se Hinata pedisse mesmo demissão, não haveria mais motivo para Gaara não a levá-la para cama. Ele podia se convencer de que a estava protegendo, tornando-se o primeiro amante da sua vida. O sheik não podia garantir que esta primeira experiência fosse prazerosa. Ele não prometeria nada nem a usaria. Além do mais, Hinata o _desejava._

Ela estava franzindo a testa para o sheik.

— Não serei sua amante. Você prometeu ser fiel, lembra?

— Eu não disse que quero ter um caso depois de casa do. Mas foi você quem disse que não posso ser visto com outra mulher agora. Mas não há problema algum em ser visto ao seu lado.

— Então eu sou _conveniente!_ Um corpo de mulher, um objeto para você?

O que Hinata queria dele? Seria outro ataque de ro mantismo?

— Não fique pensando muito. É improvável que você ouça outras ofertas como a minha. Aceite o que eu estou oferecendo e nos faça felizes.

Hinata nem se importou em lhe perguntar qual era a oferta. Dizendo uma palavra que Gaara nem sabia que poderia ser dita por uma mulher como sua secretária, ela deu meia-volta e saiu batendo a porta do escritório, com o exagero típico de uma mulher ofendida, não uma se cretária inocente e hiper eficiente que não tivera um na morado nos últimos cinco anos.

Gaara praguejou, virou-se e socou a parede. A dor não o deixou mais calmo.

O que acontecera? Num segundo ele a estava beijando. _Finalmente._ E gostando. Noutro Hinata o estava acusando e saindo da sala. Tudo bem, talvez Gaara tivesse alguma culpa. Ele não quis dizer aquilo. Mas, droga, ela ameaça ra abandoná-lo. Por isso um pouco da raiva fora extrava sada nas palavras que Gaara dissera. E Hinata se fora.

De uma coisa o sheik estava certo: ele não deixaria Hinata ir embora, de um jeito ou de outro.

Hinata entrou correndo em seu quarto, querendo quebrar alguma coisa. Mas aquele quarto não lhe perten cia e ela não podia pagar pelos objetos, exceto, talvez, pelo despertador sobre a mesa. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hinata pegou o alarme e o jogou contra a parede com toda a força.

O plástico se despedaçou agradavelmente.

Hinata procurou por outra coisa, mas não encontrou nada. Frustrada, ela só conseguia pensar em _se jogar_ na cama. Foi então que Hinata começou a chorar. E ela chorou por muito tempo. Chorou pelas palavras cruéis de Gaara, mas também pelos cinco anos de amor não-correspondido. Ela chorou pelo futuro que teria sem o homem no qual estava prestes a bater, mas que ainda amava.

E Hinata chorou ainda pela mulher patética que acha va que era. Gaara era seu mundo e ela era apenas uma parte do mundo dele. Claro que substituí-la seria difícil, mas não impossível. Hinata não era mais do que um cor po para Gaara. No escritório e fora dele.

Lembranças que ela não queria evocar vieram à tona, algo que Hinata achou injusto. Gaara a tratara como se fosse especial, mesmo que ela não fosse mais do que uma secretária. Reconhecer aquilo só a fizera chorar ain da mais.

Como Gaara pôde dizer aquilo sobre Hinata não ter muitas ofertas? Sim, era verdade, mas ele tinha de jo gar na cara dela? Só que o sheik não a beijara como um homem que estava apenas querendo um alívio para o desejo. Ele fizera daquele primeiro beijo tudo o que de veria ser até mesmo a ensinando pacientemente como reagir.

Então Gaara estragou tudo dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas ele estava com raiva. Muito mais do que Hinata imaginara. E talvez um pouco magoado.

O que Gaara dissera era apenas um jeito de se vingar ou será que refletiam o que ele pensava da secretária? Com qualquer outra pessoa Hinata teria levado as pala vras ao pé da letra. Mas estamos falando de Gaara. E ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Mesmo não sendo a melhor amiga dele. _Só que Gaara dissera que Hinata era,_

Onde estavam a verdade e a mentira?

Gaara dissera que a desejava, ela, Hinata Hyuuga, de aparência comum, desengonçada e simplória. Pelo modo como o sheik falara, ele a desejava há muito tempo. E não confessara aquilo por não querer a amizade dela.

Gaara confessara aquilo porque para ele estava difícil re sistir à atração por sua secretária.

Será verdade? Hinata dissera que ele jamais mentira. O que significava que ela deveria acreditar no que Gaara lhe dissera. Primeiro, que ele a desejava. Segundo, há muito tempo. E terceiro que o sheik não queria que Hinata pedisse demissão.

Mas era difícil acreditar nisso.

Hinata olhou para uma cópia que mantivera do projeto do casamento — um gesto masoquista incompreensível. Novas perguntas surgiram. A esperança se recusava a ce der, talvez porque estivesse ligada a um amor que jamais abandonaria seu peito.

Ela sempre acreditara que Gaara não a desejava, mas estava enganada. Sobre o que mais estava enganada? Hinata se lembrou de um programa de transformação ao qual assistia quando tinha tempo livre. Mulheres que pa reciam caseiras surgiam como divas sofisticadas. Será que Hinata podia fazer o mesmo consigo?

Seria aquela uma chance para Hinata de criar a candi data perfeita para o casamento arranjado de Gaara? Sua única exigência era compatibilidade na cama. Se aque le beijo era o sinal de alguma coisa, isso não seria pro blema. Hinata podia ler sobre o assunto. Desta vez sem escondê-lo quando chegasse numa parte incômoda. Ela pedia até mesmo assistir a filmes. Não pornográficos, mis filmes educativos. O sexo era um grande negócio. Tinha de haver algo deste tipo por aí.

Sentando-se, Hinata se sentiu mais determinada do que nunca.

Se havia um modo de fazer com que seu chefe a visse não só como uma candidata a esposa, mas também como _a melhor_ candidata, Hinata faria isso.

Afinal, ela sempre conseguira ser aquilo de que Gaara precisava. A única coisa que lhe faltava era saber se ele a desejava como uma mulher. O sheik talvez merecesse uma princesa... Sua autoconfiança recém-adquirida fra quejou. Talvez ele realmente merecesse. Mas nenhuma outra mulher, por mais majestosa ou bela ou _qualquer coisa,_ seria capaz de amá-lo como Hinata. Disso ela tinha certeza absoluta.

E nem importava que Gaara não a amasse. Desde que pertencessem um ao outro, isso bastaria. Seria mais do que Hinata podia sonhar. E ela não o estaria impedindo de encontrar o amor, já que o sheik não queria amor. Gaara tinha a mesma chance de ser feliz com Hinata do que com qualquer outra.

Era o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. _Hinata faria chover,_ pensou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

 _Agora era hora de viajar até o arco-íris._


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Você acordou cedo, irmãozinho. Gaara parou sua prática com a _gumia._

— Eu sempre acordo cedo.

— Mas não aqui, suando deste jeito.

Ele pensou um pouco na sua pele brilhosa e suada.

— Em Nova York eu vou à academia.

— E aqui? Não temos sacos de pancada?

— Isso mesmo.

— Mais frustrações?

— As mesmas. Só maiores do que estavam ontem.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? Ou prefere exorcizá-las um pouco mais? — Sasori não estava pronto para a luta, mas Gaara sabia que seu irmão mais velho se troca ria se ele pedisse.

O sheik apertou a espada, pensando na oferta do ir mão. Ele já estava se exercitando há 45 minutos. E não se sentia mais tranqüilo, nem pensara numa solução, do que quando entrara na sala que fora montada anos antes do nascimento de Gaara, para que os membros da família real pudessem lutar do modo tradicional.

Ele sempre se exercitava enquanto pensava em um problema. E saía da sala de exercícios se sentindo melhor. Naquela manhã, contudo, não estava funcio nando.

Se bem que Gaara jamais teve de encarar um problema deste tipo.

— Conversar? — perguntou.

Sasori arregalou os olhos, como se a resposta o tivesse surpreendido, mas concordou.

— Então vamos conversar.

— Não vou atrapalhar seu treino? — Era claro que Sasori fora à sala para alguma coisa.

Mas seu irmão fez que não.

— Não.

— Talvez pudéssemos cavalgar. — Era uma conces são, mas desde que não passassem o tempo todo conver sando. Sasori não faria exercício algum cavalgando.

— Encontro você nos estábulos dentro de 20 minutos. Gaara se permitiu um sorrisinho ao perceber a tendên cia natural do irmão mais velho a dar ordens.

— Parece bom.

Ele estava limpo e nos estábulos em quinze minutos.

— Você é rápido — disse Sasori, verificando a sela do garanhão pertencente a Gaara.

O cavalo do irmão mais velho era outro garanhão, já selado e à espera. Eles subiram em suas montarias ao mesmo tempo, mas Gaara deixou que Sasori os conduzis se para o deserto.

— Então, o que o está incomodando, irmãozinho? — perguntou Sasori depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Ela está me deixando.

— Hinata?

— Quem mais?

— Bem, você podia estar falando de alguma das suas namoradinhas... Ino, talvez.

— Eu lhe disse que rompemos.

— Vocês podiam ter voltado. Depois de a princesa Lina fugir com aquele empresário.

— Improvável — disse Gaara, com um escárnio in consciente. Ino podia ser linda, divertida e até inteligen te, mas não era a mulher que o sheik queria.

— Entendo. Então estamos falando sobre a Hinata.

— Isso mesmo.

— E ela o está deixando? — Sasori franziu a testa. —Admito que isso me surpreende.

—A mim também.

— Por que ela está saindo?

— Ela disse que por _motivos pessoais._

— E ela se recusa a dizer _quais._

— Sim. Isso é muito estranho.

O irmão mais velho fez um som que, se Gaara não sou besse que era impossível, podia ser confundido com uma risada.

— Entendo. E naturalmente isso o irrita.

— Sim. Ela é a melhor secretária que encontrarei. Ela é perfeita para mim.

— E você ainda a quer.

Gaara desviou o olhar para o deserto.

— Sim.

— Você vai possuí-la?— Sasori não parecia estar jul gando; estava apenas curioso.

— Ela é virgem.

— Isso é incomum na idade dela, não acha?

— Bem, algumas pessoas dizem que o celibato está voltando à moda na cultura americana. Mas Hinata não é só virgem. Ela é completamente inocente. Ela nunca namorou.

— Ela não tem admiradores?

Gaara pensou em Jerry e fez uma careta.

— Alguns.

— Mas _você_ não quer se casar com ela?

— Não. Isso não mudou.

— Mas e quanto à sua determinação de possuí-la? O sheik suspirou.

— Você me conhece.

— Somos irmãos.

— Sim. — E Gaara gostava disso. — Ela é romântica. Não é algo que eu soubesse sobre ela, mas agora sei. Tenho medo de que esta característica da personalidade dela a deixe sozinha e a magoe.

— Você não sabia que a Hinata era romântica? — per guntou Sasori, sem acreditar.

— Você sabia? — perguntou Gaara, com um ciúme inaceitável.

— Eu lembro que ela reagiu bem quando nossa mãe a colocou naquele quarto que parece um harém.

— E a partir disso você deduziu que ela era român tica?

—S im. — E pelo modo que olhou o irmão caçu la Sasori estava lhe perguntando como Gaara não notou antes.

Gaara ficou sério, mas não respondeu nada. Depois, voltou ao assunto.

— Que seja. Agora me pergunto se ela não namora porque criou um ideal romântico qualquer, daqueles que jamais se encaixarão num homem de carne e osso.

— E você acha que apresentá-la aos prazeres do sexo a ajudará a superar esta obsessão fantasiosa?

— Ela é vulnerável a mim e não a outros homens. Talvez eu possa lhe mostrar que sexo não é amor, o que a deixaria mais aberta a relacionamentos. — Algo in cômodo se apoderou do coração de Gaara ao pensar em Hinata com algum estranho no futuro, mas o sheik igno rou aquilo. — Não vou mentir para ela, nem prometer nada que não pretenda cumprir.

— É assim que você justifica roubar a inocência dela?

— Você acha que estou errado?

— Acredito que você precise da Hinata mais do que quer admitir.

— Eu já admiti que ficarei perdido sem ela.

— Sim.

— Mas?

— Eu disse alguma coisa?

— Você está pensando.

— Você a quer o suficiente para ignorar seus bons motivos para deixá-la em paz. Estes motivos estão gra vados em você. Se você os está ignorando é porque seus sentimentos devem ser profundos.

— Eu não neguei que a desejo.

— Mas tem certeza de que é apenas físico?

— Ela é minha amiga também. _Minha melhor amiga._ Por algum tempo, Sasori ficou olhando para ele em silêncio. Finalmente o irmão mais velho exibiu um de seus raros sorrisos.

— Você deve fazer o que acha melhor, claro, mas eu acho que seu plano de fazer amor com a Hinata vai, no fim, ser prejudicial para ela.

Gaara não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Ele espe rava que seu irmão fosse repreendê-lo por ser egoísta e criar justificativas em proveito próprio.

— Está falando sério?

— Sim, mas eu espero ser seu padrinho no casamen to. Afinal, sou o mais velho. — Com isso, Sasori golpeou o ganharão que saiu a galope.

Gaara sentiu-se desafiado e golpeou seu cavalo, que se pôs a galope também. Ele não sabia que o desejo de Sasori de ser seu padrinho de casamento, quando ele en contrasse uma esposa, tinha a ver com Hinata, mas certo alívio tomou conta de seu corpo, por isso o sheik estimu lou o cavalo a correr mais rápido.

Sasori não achava que Gaara estava errado em seduzir Hinata. Ele entendia as justificativas do irmão, o que sig nificava que eram fortes até mesmo para Gaara.

Ótimo. Até porque o sheik não podia lutar contra o desejo de possuir Hinata. Não depois daquele beijo. Não depois que ela ameaçou abandoná-lo.

Hinata acordou se sentindo melhor. Ela tinha um plano e, como Gaara mesmo dissera mais de uma vez, _quando Hinata Hyuuga tinha um plano, ele ficava com medo._

Ela se lavou às pressas e foi diretamente para o estú dio da rainha. Hinata era uma entusiasta de idéia de se procurar sempre o conselho de um profissional. E quan do se tratava de mudar uma imagem, ela achou, com cer teza, que nenhuma outra pessoa lhe aconselharia melhor do que a rainha Karura.

A secretária da rainha deixou que Hinata entrasse nos aposentos.

Karura mexia em uma pilha de papéis espalhados ao redor dela. Pareciam folhas de um calendário.

— Trabalhando na sua agenda? A rainha cocou a cabeça.

— Sim. Não é uma coisa fácil agora que minhas antigas secretárias se casaram e têm suas agendas próprias. Eu tenho de le var isso em conta quando estou fazendo meus próprios horários. Só a tarefa de coordenar as viagens é de dar medo ao mais hábil dos estrategistas.

Hinata sorriu solidária.

— Você está usando o novo programa de compromis sos que eu lhe recomendei no ano passado?

— Sim. Mesmo assim, preciso primeiro descobrir os eventos... — Karura apontou para vários calendários so bre a mesa. —... depois adicioná-los ao sistema.

— Mas é mais fácil tomar conta de tudo — acrescen tou a secretária da rainha.

— Posso fazer algo para ajudá-la? — perguntou Hinata, apontando para os papéis.

— Gaara não precisa que você trabalhe para ele hoje? — perguntou a rainha, surpresa.

— Eu decidi tirar o dia de folga.

Agora Karura levantou as sobrancelhas quase até os cabelos. Ela se virou para sua secretária particular.

— Pode pegar um café para nós na cozinha? Acho que vamos precisar.

A jovem saiu e então Karura voltou sua atenção para Hinata.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Como assim?

— Você trabalha para o meu filho há cinco anos. — A rainha se aproximou, pegando Hinata pelo pulso.

— Sim.

— E você alguma vez tirou o dia de folga como agora?

Hinata percebeu que estava sendo puxada lentamente para a poltrona ao lado de Karura.

— Hummm. Não.

— Então, diga... Hinata riu.

— Você não parece uma rainha neste momento. Mas Karura não sorriu.

— Acho que não. Eu pareço uma amiga e mãe preo cupada, porque é o que eu sou.

— Eu quero mudar minha aparência — Hinata deixou escapar.

Várias expressões passaram pelo rosto da rainha. Primeiro surpresa. Depois, dúvida. E por fim alegria.

— Finalmente.

— Como?

— Há quatro anos eu espero que você venha a mim com este pedido.

— Você acha que pareço tão mal assim? — perguntou a secretária, sem saber se estava se sentindo ofendida ou irritada.

— Não, claro que não. Mas você não se parece com uma futura princesa e é isso o que você pretende, não é?

— Como você sabia? — sussurrou Hinata.

— Eu sei do seu amor pelo meu filho desde a primeira vez que vi vocês dois juntos.

— Mas e agora? Como você sabia que eu quero fazer com que ele me veja como uma possível esposa?

— Era inevitável.

— Como?

— Você já se perguntou por que não discuti com meu marido quando ele combinou com o rei Fahd o casamen to de Gaara com a princesa Lina?

— Na verdade, não. Ela é uma princesa, uma esposa mais conveniente para Gaara.

— Conversa mole. É assim que se diz, não? — per guntou Karura. — Não vivemos mais na Idade Média, mesmo que os homens da minha família se comportem como bárbaros de vez em quando.

— Mas se você sentia isso, por que não lutou contra o casamento arranjado? — perguntou Hinata, perplexa.

— Algo tinha de ser feito para acordar meu filho.

— Mas e se ele acabasse se casando com a princesa Lina? — Hinata quase começou a chorar ao se lembrar da dor que sentira quando pensou que Gaara se casaria com outra mulher.

Karura desprezou esta possibilidade com um aceno.

— Eu tinha um relatório sobre ela. Você sabia que ela é cidadã americana?

— Não — respondeu Hinata, chocada.

— Nem a família dela, mas eu descobri. Uma mulher que se esforça assim para proteger sua independência não vai se submeter a um casamento arranjado.

— Mas ela é uma princesa.

— Ela não foi criada em sua terra natal. O pai dela cometeu o erro de acreditar que linhagens reais po diam ser garantia de lealdade, quando o que importa é o amor.

— Mas e se você estivesse errada?

A rainha arregalou os olhos, com uma certeza arro gante.

— Eu não estava. — Então sorriu. — E eu também estava certa sobre outra coisa.

— O quê?

— Você finalmente percebeu que, com um pouco de esforço, poderia fazer com que meu filho visse que você é a esposa de que ele precisa.

— Se você acreditava nisso, por que não disse nada antes? Você sabia o que eu sentia...

— Claro. Não sou cega, mesmo que meus filhos se jam um pouco.

— Então?

— Hinata, você tinha que encontrar a força dentro de si mesma para acreditar nesta possibilidade. Eu não po dia lhe dar esta força. Do mesmo modo que Kankuro teve de encontrar em seu interior a convicção para lutar pela felicidade ao lado da Temari.

— Mas...

— Gaara não vai se convencer facilmente. Você sabe disso. Mas você não pode desistir. Você tem de ter cer teza de que _pode_ ser a escolhida dele. Ninguém, nem mesmo eu, podia lhe dar esta certeza.

— Exceto Gaara — admitiu Hinata.

— Ele disse alguma coisa? Estou surpresa. Eu acho que ele ainda não se abriu para o que sente de verdade.

— Não sei nada sobre os sentimentos dele, mas ele me deseja.

— E isso bastou para lhe dar coragem para aceitar sua beleza interior?

— Para procurá-la a qualquer custo.

— Como queira. Eu estava ansiosa por este dia e es tou entusiasmada como uma menininha agora que você está aqui. — Karura levantou-se. — Venha, temos muito que fazer e nosso tempo, como sempre, é curto.

Hinata sentiu pena da jovem secretária que ouviu de Karura que algo urgente acontecera, por isso ela foi dei xada sozinha com o café e uma pilha de calendários.

Mas Hinata não teve muito tempo para sentir pena da outra mulher, porque logo percebeu que estava sendo le vada para o aeroporto real.

— Para onde vamos?

— Atenas. Temari se juntará a nós. Assim como a con sultora de moda que eu contratei especialmente para a ocasião. Ela está na capital e nos encontrará no aero porto.

— Mas você não podia imaginar que eu pediria sua ajuda.

— Eu tinha tudo planejado. — E pelo modo como a rainha disse aquilo, Hinata ficou feliz por ter pedido ajuda a Karura.

A viagem a Atenas foi rápida. A consultora de moda perguntou a Hinata o que ela sentia sobre milhares de coisas. Quando aterrissaram no aeroporto onde estivera com Gaara no dia anterior, desta vez havia apenas uma pessoa esperando por elas no saguão. Bem, na verdade três, com os guarda-costas.

Temari se aproximou e abraçou Karura e Hinata.

— Então hoje é o dia da grande transformação?

— Não tanto uma transformação e mais uma mu dança... Queremos revelar a beleza natural e o estilo da Hinata sem ignorar as coisas que fazem dela uma mulher especial — disse a consultora de moda.

A rainha Karura concordou, aprovando.

— Não vamos transformá-la numa gatinha cheia de sensualidade, mesmo que meu filho demonstre apreciar isso mais do que tudo.

Temari ria, enquanto Hinata ruborizava de vergonha. A consultora de moda, uma elegante francesa com a pele bronzeada e alta como Hinata, apenas sorriu.

— Vamos começar. — A rainha bateu palmas e, mi lagrosamente, todos os guarda-costas e mulheres se co locaram em movimento, para o mais luxuoso bairro de compras de Atenas.

Sabrina, a consultora de moda, insistia que Hinata deveria ter aulas sobre penteado e maquiagem antes, porque isso poderia influenciar na compra das roupas. Hinata geralmente cortava seu cabelo em salões a que ti nha acesso e raramente usava aqueles cabelos azuis soltos.

— Vamos começar com uma hidratação e uma texturização— disse o cabeleireiro. — A primeira vez pode demorar até três horas. Mas depois que você começar a fazer isso a cada seis meses será menos demorado.

— Texturização? A cada seis meses? — perguntou Hinata, desesperada.

A rainha não tinha tempo a perder. Ela e Sabrina pas saram os primeiros trinta minutos discutindo a palheta de cores de Hinata. Temari sumiu para um almoço com o marido. Karura comprou comida para todas as pessoas do salão.

Três horas depois, Hinata olhava para si mesma no es pelho. Seu cabelo não só estava "texturizado", como tam bém fora cortado. Não mais curto. Deram-lhe forma. Ela aprendeu a deixá-lo ondulado em casa com o uso de uma babyliss.

— Mas você também pode usá-la liso e ain da assim manter o estilo — disse o cabeleireiro. — As ondas suaves vão combinar com seu belo rosto.

O cabelo estava longo o bastante para que Hinata sentisse ele balançando e acariciando seu quadril.

A lição de maquiagem foi nada menos do que um cho que cultural para Hinata. A especialista em cosméticos a ensinou a aplicar diferentes sombras e combinações ade quadas para roupas cotidianas ou especiais, tanto para o dia quanto para a noite.

— Teremos outra aula amanhã, então se preocupe em aprender tudo de uma vez.

Hinata olhou para Karura.

— Amanhã?

— Não se pode esperar que uma mudança deste tipo seja feita em poucas horas.

— Mas Gaara...

— Ele sobreviverá com o pai e o irmão mais velho mantendo-o ocupado.

— Eles também estão envolvidos nisso?

— Claro que não.

O suspiro de alívio foi também a última vez que Hinata respirou de verdade nas seis horas seguintes. As mulhe res fizeram compras em mais lojas do que Hinata estivera em toda sua vida. Ela não sabia que experimentar roupas podia ser tão exaustivo. Ou libertador.

Hinata descobriu que gostava de várias coisas que estavam na moda e detestava praticamente tudo o que tinha no guarda-roupa de casa. Então porque ela vestia aquilo? Porque aquelas roupas permitiam que Hinata se escondesse, mas aquilo era passado.

Ao voltar para a casa de Kankuro e Temari, à noite, Hinata estava tão cansada que mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

— Você foi ótima hoje — disse a rainha.

— É mesmo — concordou Sabrina. — Você foi uma das clientes mais fáceis que já tive.

— Você considera isso fácil? Sabrina riu.

— É cansativo, mas você é adorável e só precisa mos trar isso, sem inventar nada.

Hinata não sabia se acreditava no que a consultora lhe dizia, mas estava exausta demais para discutir.

Dois dias mais tarde, ela estava de pé em frente ao espelho no vestíbulo de Kankuro e Temari, enquanto esperava que o motorista as pegasse para levá-las ao aeroporto. Hinata não reconheceu a mulher que a olhava e ainda assim a conhecia intimamente. Era disso que Sabrina es tava falando.

Aquela mulher _era_ Hinata Hyuuga. As roupas que ves tiam não eram nada que ela teria comprado sem ajuda, mas também não eram nada que lhe desagradasse.

A decotada blusa sem mangas cor de âmbar dava ape nas uma amostra de seus seios, destacando as linhas do restante do corpo de Hinata de um modo que ressaltava suas qualidades. A saia num tom leve de camurça chega va um pouco acima dos joelhos, fazendo com que suas pernas parecessem realmente compridas. E os sapatos de salto alto apenas reforçavam este efeito, que Sabrina insistia ser uma coisa boa.

Hinata se lembrou dos anos em que foi ridiculariza da como um varapau, anos em que teria feito qualquer coisa para esconder suas costelas magras e disfarçar sua altura. Sabrina dissera que o corpo dela era equilibrado — não magricela — e na verdade belo. Depois, para justificar o que dizia a consultora lhe mostrou uma re vista que trazia uma mulher vestindo a mesma roupa que Hinata.

A princípio, a mente de Hinata evitou uma comparação, mas nem mesmo ela era capaz de negar a semelhança en tre os corpos.

Elas tinham visto a roupa que Hinata vestia em uma revista daquelas, e a secretária adorara. Era ao mesmo tempo confortável e elegante. Hinata se sentia bem ao vestir aquilo, mas também se sentia à vontade. Não era como se ela estivesse tentando se passar por outra pessoa.

Hinata agora tinha todo um guarda-roupa com poucas roupas, mas que abrangiam momentos casuais ou for mais. Todas elas lhe caíam perfeitamente bem e com binavam com sua personalidade... Aquela que emergia quando Hinata começara a trabalhar para Gaara.

A personalidade que Sabrina lhe dissera que estava escondida pelas roupas largas demais e pelo corte de cabelo horrível. Ao ouvir isso, Hinata rira um pouco. Ela jamais soubera que seu cabelo era tão flexível, mas o usaria de um jeito diferente a cada dia. Às vezes até duas vezes — um estilo para o dia e outro para a noi te. O cabeleireiro a ensinara como recriar cada um dos penteados.

Hinata se sentia segura quanto à mulher que a encara va do espelho, à vontade em sua própria pele e entusias mada para descobrir qual seria a reação de Gaara àquela mudança.

Em algum momento no dia de ontem ela entendera algo que a rainha lhe falara no escritório. Hinata tinha de fazer esta transformação por si mesma. Não por causa do desejo de alguém ou simplesmente porque esperava provar a si mesma ser digna de Gaara.

 _Mas porque já era hora de parar de esconder a ver dade de Hinata Hyuuga._

E foi exatamente isso o que Hinata fez. Parou de se esconder de si mesma. Ela esperava que a nova Hinata pudesse atrair o interesse de Gaara. Mas, se isso não acontecesse, ela jamais voltaria a ser aquela mulher tão incomodada com sua feminilidade que não era capaz nem mesmo de usar um batom.

Caramba, agora Hinata sabia até mesmo usar delineador e brilho para os eventos noturnos.

Ela sorriu e se virou para a porta no exato instante em que a rainha surgiu no corredor.

Hinata abraçou fortemente a mulher.

— Obrigada.

— Você fez isso sozinha.

— Mas você tornou isso possível. Os olhos da rainha ficaram úmidos.

— O que posso dizer? Eu gosto de me meter no as sunto dos outros.

Hinata deu uma gargalhada.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Ela não estava rindo quando chegou a Zorha.

Gaara estava esperando por Hinata no hangar. Usando uma vestimenta típica do deserto, com a faixa colorida e a _guttrah_ que eram símbolos da sua realeza, ele pare cia ameaçador. Hinata sempre achava que aquelas roupas cobriam com uma aura de mistério o homem que ela co nhecia quase tão bem quanto a si mesma.

Quando Gaara vestia aqueles trajes, Hinata o imagina va como o sheik da antigüidade. De um tempo do qual vinham as mais _interessantes_ idéias dele.

Apesar da luz forte do sol do deserto caindo sobre eles agora, seu rosto estava tão sombrio que Hinata quis iluminá-lo com uma lanterna. Gaara estava compenetra-damente e totalmente, cem por cento _repressor._ O olhar que ele lançou ao banco, a sua própria mãe, era capaz de pôr fogo em neve.

A rainha mal levantou o rosto para um beijo, que Gaara lhe deu, apesar de sentir que todo seu corpo tremia de raiva. Karura então passou pelo filho e entrou numa limusine, deixando Hinata sozinha.

Sentindo apenas um pouco de medo, Hinata tentou se guir a rainha, mas Gaara se pôs ao pé da escada, de modo que ela não pudesse passar diretamente por ele.

— Onde você esteve?

— Eu deixei uma mensagem avisando de que estaria ocupada com sua mãe.

— Um _e-mail_ que você sabia que eu não leria ime diatamente — resmungou Gaara, deixando claro que não gostou de como foi comunicado. — Você não entrou em detalhes. Você não atendeu ao telefone nem respon deu minhas mensagens. Eu tive de perguntar ao meu pai onde a rainha fora para descobrir que _você_ voltou à Grécia.

E aquilo não a deixara bem com ele. Gaara não gos tava de ter de consultar outras pessoas para saber onde Hinata estava. Ela entendia, mas aquilo foi necessário. Se tivesse conversado com Gaara, eles teriam brigado nova mente... Durante todo o tempo que esteve na Grécia, ela ainda estava furiosa com o sheik. Embora aquela raiva não tenha diminuído em nada o desejo de Hinata de se guir com o plano.

— Foi uma viagem necessária.

— É o que você diz. Se era tão necessária, por que você não me levou junto?

— Não foi uma viagem de trabalho.

— Então nós voltamos ao terreno das _coisas pessoais?_ Por que minha mãe é digna de suas confidencias e eu não? — perguntou, como um legítimo e ofendido sheik.

Hinata o encarou, surpresa de que o motivo não esti vesse claro para ele.

— Acho que você não gostaria da maratona de com pras e sessões de maquiagem. Você nem mesmo gosta de fazer compra com suas namoradas. Você me obriga a fazer isso.

E, sério, como Gaara podia confiar no seu bom gosto, considerando o modo como se vestia e as lojas que fre qüentava? Não era uma boa idéia.

— Maratona de compras? Você ficou fazendo com pras durante três dias? — perguntou Gaara, com uma voz ameaçadora. — Enquanto eu me perguntava se você vol taria para mim você estava comprando o quê?

— Você realmente não vê — ela perguntou.

Gaara a observou com os olhos estreitos, sem lhe dar nenhum indício do que pensava sobre as mudanças.

— Maquiagem... Roupas diferentes do traje barato de escritório... O que isso tudo significa?

— O que significa? — perguntou Hinata, vendo que a limusine com a rainha e os guarda-costas se afastava, deixando-a sozinha com um maluco.

Bem, quase sozinha. A tripulação do avião ainda esta va a bordo, mas não ali... Na pista onde um sheik furioso lhe fazia perguntas estranhas.

— Isso é para o Jerry? — Gaara apontou para a nova aparência da secretária com um aceno de mão. — Você quer convencê-lo a se tornar mais do que seu novo patrão?

— _Pela última vez, eu não vou trabalhar para o Jerry!_ — gritou ela na cara de Gaara. Gaara não recuou.

— Então para que isso?

— Eu fiz isso para _mim mesma._ Entende?

— Entendo. Claro que entendo, mas por que agora, quando temos estas questões não resolvidas entre nós?

Gaara considerava aquela carta de demissão como uma _questão não resolvida!_

— Eu precisava de um tempo. Você precisava de um tempo.

— Eu não preciso de tempo. Preciso de _você._ — En tão Gaara fechou a boca, como se quisesse se impedir de falar aquilo.

— Eu senti a sua falta também — disse Hinata.

Boa parte da raiva que sentia de Gaara já havia se dissolvido. Mas quando o sheik confessara que pre cisava dela, e ninguém mais, o restante da raiva desa pareceu.

— Não era preciso. Eu podia ter ido com você.

— Você tinha reuniões.

— E você acha que elas foram prazerosas sem você? Eu não conseguia encontrar nada.

Hinata deu uma risadinha.

— Você realmente fica indefeso sem mim.

— Não seja tão convencida. Não fica bem.

— Minha boca está trancada sobre isso.

— Não acho que deixei de ficar com raiva de você.

— E por quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar? Talvez eu deva pedir ao piloto para me levar de volta à Grécia enquanto isso.

— Você não vai mais me abandonar. — Gaara estava falando sério.

— Nem vou para o palácio, se você não sair da frente.

— Eu preciso estar bem perto de você. Afinal, você pode desaparecer novamente. — Por que aquilo soava tão insinuante?

— E do que exatamente você precisa? — O que era aquilo? Hinata estava flertando? Ela achava que sim. E muito bem.

— Tenha certeza de que precisarei de algo. — A pro messa na voz dele atingiu todos os nervos do corpo de Hinata. Gaara lhe esticou um braço. — Venha.

Apoiando-se no braço dele, ela sentia o calor do corpo do sheik por sob as vestimentas tradicionais.

— Será que é uma péssima hora para lhe avisar que sua mãe fugiu com a limusine?

— Eu tenho meu carro. Hinata viu um Jaguar.

— Adoro andar neste carro. Obrigada por tê-lo trazido.

— Meus motivos não são tão agradáveis. Mas que bom que você ficou feliz.

— Tem certeza? Nem um pouco?

Gaara suspirou, olhando para Hinata com uma mistura de perplexidade e graça.

— Talvez um pouquinho.

— Qual sua maior motivação para trazer o carro?

— Eu queria um lugar para brigarmos sem sermos interrompidos.

Hinata deu uma gargalhada.

— E agora?

— Você está aqui. Percebi que minha necessidade de bater no peito e fazer barulho diminuiu.

— Você realmente me vê como algo que lhe pertence? — Será que Gaara não conseguia ver como isso revelava seus pensamentos mais escondidos sobre Hinata?

— Já disse que sim.

— Mas, Gaara, sou sua secretária, não sua namorada.

— Ainda bem. Minhas namoradas não duram muito na minha vida, e o seu lugar nela é bem mais duradouro.

— Você já se esqueceu do meu pedido de demissão?

— Estou me esforçando para esquecê-lo. Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Caso seu plano de lhe mostrar que era uma esposa em potencial para os pla nos do sheik falhasse, ela ainda teria de se demitir. Mas; Hinata não queria que sua saída iminente pairasse sobre a cabeça deles, deixando-os nervosos. Ela achava que poderia lidar com isso quando fosse à hora e se tivesse mesmo de se demitir.

— Nós podemos adiar esta discussão por enquanto — disse ela.

— Já está adiada. — E Hinata percebeu que Gaara esquecera aquele assunto antes mesmo que ela fosse à Grécia.

— Arrogante.

— Você é amiga da minha mãe... Você conhece meu pai... Meus irmãos... E ainda me culpa?

— Só porque sua família é assim não significa que você precise ser também.

— Eu não me acho arrogante.

— Mesmo?

— Eu prefiro o termo _confiante._

— Sei que prefere.

— Você está ficando saidinha, Hinata.

— Isso é ruim?

— Só se você não quiser que eu faça isso.

— O q...? — Mas a palavra foi tomada de seus lá bios.

Quente. Macio. Delicioso. Tudo aquilo que Hinata se lembrava da noite antes de ir para a Grécia e muito mais. Ela gemeu o corpo pesando contra o dele, enquanto suas bocas se acariciavam. Gaara era _tão_ saboroso...

O sheik lhe acariciava o seio, despertando sensações.

— Eu gosto disso — disse Gaara contra os lábios de Hinata.

— O q-quê?

— As roupas novas. Gosto da textura delas, mas não deve ser tão bom quanto tocar em sua pele nua.

— São confortáveis — murmurou Hinata, retoman do o beijo depois de entender o impacto daquelas pa lavras.

Então ela ficou imóvel.

Gaara levantou a cabeça um pouco, apenas para que sua boca ficasse a centímetros da dela.

— Mas talvez você devesse voltar a usar suas roupas antigas.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hinata, ainda pensando na quela coisa de ficar nua.

— Porque outros homens serão um aborrecimento agora que estas roupas destacaram sua sensualidade.

— Homens como Jerry? — provocou Hinata.

— Maldito seja... Ele a notou antes da mudança.

— E você também.

— Lembro disso, Hinata.

Ela não entendeu direito aquilo, mas o afeto se espa lhava por seu corpo e coração. Hinata se permitiu amolecer-se contra o corpo de Gaara, algo que estava ansiosa para fazer.

Gaara voltou a beijá-la, fazendo com que Hinata se lembrasse das coisas que ele lhe ensinara naquela noite no escritório e lhe mostrando mais. O barulho das esca das sendo retiradas do avião foi acompanhando por uma voz em sua mente.

O sheik se afastou, aflito.

— Aqui não é lugar.

Hinata olhava em volta, perdida. O hangar estava ago ra vazio, o avião fechado e as escadas foram retiradas. A tripulação os avistara. Será que as notícias sobre o beijo se espalhariam?

A família real era particularmente intolerante com fo focas, mas isso podia acontecer. Hinata não podia acredi tar que Gaara se arriscasse tanto. Ela o encarou com olhos curiosos, enquanto o sheik cuidadosamente a recostava de volta no banco, simplesmente porque Hinata parecia não ser capaz de se mexer.

Gaara ligou o motor e o ar-condicionado. Hinata colo cou o rosto bem em frente a uma das ventarolas.

— Está precisando se refrescar?

— Sim. — Ela não foi capaz de mentir.

Amor não-correspondido era algo difícil de aceitar, mas uma luxúria completamente recíproca era algo com pletamente diferente. Mesmo com o ar soprando em seu rosto, Hinata percebeu que era difícil respirar. Ela queria simplesmente que Gaara parasse o carro para que fizes sem amor.

— Eu nunca fiz em carros.

— Em carros?

— Nunca fiz amor dentro de um carro.

—Agora sei no que você está pensando. Hinata olhou para o sheik e para o colo dele.

— Também estou vendo no que você está pensando. Ele riu aquele som sensual preenchendo todo o carro.

— Então você finalmente viu minha querida inocente.

Hinata voltou à ventarola, sem ousar respondê-lo. Ela estava completamente vermelha.

Gaara passou os dedos pelos cabelos da secretária.

— Gosto disso.

— Menos escorrido?

—Ah, gosto do cabelo liso, Hinata. Mas tam bém gosto do cabelo ondulado. Está lindo.

— Você quer que eu use meu cabelo assim?

— Quero que você seja você mesma — disse, rindo.

— Mas você gosta do penteado? — ela perguntou. Agora que a conversa tinha voltado ao normal, Hinata queria detalhes da opinião dele.

— Sim. E da maquiagem. E das roupas — disse Gaara, fazendo mais esta concessão e provando que a _conhecia_ e se importava com ela o suficiente para lhe dar o que Hinata queria ou precisava. — Mas eu também gostava de você antes. Se é que você não sabia.

— Você nunca me pediu para melhorar minha ima gem para que isso se refletisse em você.

— Sempre achei você agradável, mas esta aparência... Parece a revelação de algo escondido.

— É como eu me sinto. Acho que passei muito tempo com medo de ser uma pessoa especial e falhar.

— Porque você sempre se viu como alguém com me nos talentos e habilidades que seus irmãos.

— Mas, como você sabia? Eu nunca lhe contei.

— Passamos muito tempo juntos nos últimos cinco anos, Hinata. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém.

— Idem.

— Sim, embora meus irmãos cheguem perto.

— Sasori ou Kankuro?

— Sasori. Ele é muito perspicaz.

— E eu aqui achando que ele estava ocupado demais sendo o herdeiro para reparar nas outras pessoas.

— Observar é parte do trabalho dele. Sasori percebeu já há muito tempo que você é uma romântica.

— Sério?

— Ah, sim. Fiquei envergonhado por não perceber isto antes.

— Provavelmente porque eu escondia.

— Não dele. — Gaara pareceu infeliz ao dizer aquilo. Hinata tocou-lhe o braço.

— Às vezes é preciso distância para ver as coisas. Nós estamos muito próximos.

— Sim... E você é muito especial. Única. Não se es queça disso.

— Obrigada. Sou uma boa secretária. Eu sei disso... E preciso uma habilidade especial para manter sua vida correndo sem atropelos.

— Sim, mas você é mais do que o seu trabalho, Hinata.

— Você não diria isso se soubesse o quanto eu tra balho.

— Você está querendo dizer que sou um chefe difícil?

— Mais exigente intrometido e persistente.

— Você acha que sou persistente?

— Eu sei que é. Não se esqueça de que conheço todos os aspectos da sua vida.

— Só não sabe de um aspecto, mas logo saberá. Uau, ele estava sendo direto.

— Você está se referindo ao sexo.

— Amor... Sim.

Gaara estava completamente seguro.

— Preciso saber uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Eu sou apenas um corpo à disposição?

— Não há nada disponível em você, Hinata. Como você mesma diz, sou protetor, e você é um desafio... Um enorme desafio para mim, de várias maneiras. Não será fácil esconder da minha família se eu levá-la para a cama. E nem será um assunto fácil para quando voltar mos para Nova York.

— Mas este trabalho todo vale o esforço?

— Quando você saiu para sua viagem inesperada, eu percebi que não tinha escolha. Eu a desejo, Hinata, e eu a possuirei.

Não era apenas segurança... Era um desespero, nas cido do desejo. Gaara tinha de possuí-la e Hinata sabia exatamente o que era sentir aquilo.

— Eu também o desejo, Gaara.

— Que bom.

— Você disse que já sabia.

— É verdade, mas acho que precisava ouvir isso. Ele pousou a mão sobre as delas, na coxa.

A intimidade daquele gesto a enlouqueceu.

— Tudo bem.

— Você entende. Esta coisa... Esta...

— Luxúria?

— Não sei se gosto da palavra. Luxúria é um termo que pode ser mal interpretado. O que sinto por você é físico, sim, mas você também _é_ minha melhor amiga.

Era com isso que Hinata contava.

— E?

— E meu desejo por você... Seu desejo por mim... Isso não pode ser classificado como luxúria.

— Mas não é amor. — Ela quis dizer para ele. Hinata já sabia que o amava, mas não que Gaara lhe corres pondia.

— Isso é um problema para você? — perguntou o sheik antes de responder.

— Eu... — Era? Hinata não sabia, mas se não assumis se o risco, jamais saberia se poderia sentir aquele desejo profundo. — Não.

— Você é romântica, Hinata... Você quer que sua pri meira vez seja com alguém que você ame.

— Eu amo você. — As palavras foram ditas sem que ela acreditasse, e sem que pudesse pegá-las de volta.

— Eu sei... Como um amigo... Sou seu melhor amigo e talvez isso baste para saciar seu lado romântico — dis se Gaara, tentando se convencer.

Ele não disse mais nada e foi só quando o silêncio se impôs que Hinata percebeu que o sheik não a estava levando para o palácio. Assim que ela percebeu, Gaara parou o carro em frente a um prédio que parecia estar no meio de lugar nenhum.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Mudando nosso meio de transporte.

Ele estacionou o Jaguar na garagem. Então a levou até os fundos do prédio, onde havia um jipe cor de areia. Um homem usando vestimentas do deserto colocou as malas dela no porta-malas, junto com dois estojos de couro que já estavam lá.

— Já que íamos trocar de carro, por que você já não levou o jipe ao aeroporto?

— Eu não sabia se faríamos esta viagem hoje.

— Ah, porque você estava com raiva de mim.

— E eu não sabia por que você saíra do palácio. De pois das coisas que você disse e das palavras cruéis que eu disse, não sabia se você estaria com raiva de mim.

Foi a primeira vez que o sheik se mostrou inseguro. Hinata ficou emocionada.

— Eu estava triste, mas percebi que você disse algu mas daquelas coisas no calor do momento.

— Isso é verdade.

— E agora eu percebo que você me deseja. Isso é im portante para mim.

— Como deveria ser. Hinata olhou para o Jipe.

— E você provavelmente não queria que sua mãe sou besse que nós vamos para o deserto. Levar o Jaguar ao ae roporto foi inteligente. Você pode ser sorrateiro às vezes.

— Só quando tenho os melhores motivos.

Eles pegaram a estrada novamente, quando Hinata perguntou:

— Aonde vamos?

— Como sempre, você está fazendo perguntas demais.

— Não estou a fim de mudar isso.

Gaara a olhou pelo canto do olho. Um olhar que evo cava várias perguntas.

— Você mesmo disse que não era uma mudança, e, sim, a minha essência sendo mostrada.

— Combina com você, mas é uma mudança. Esta ne cessidade de ser notada, isso é novo. Mas é bom. Eu gosto.

— Acho que dei meu primeiro passo no sentido de parar de me esgueirar pelas paredes quando aceitei o emprego para ser sua secretária. Você não fica se esgueirando pelos cantos.

— E já que você está próxima de mim, também não.

— Não, Até porque sou sua secretária. E as pessoas me notam porque querem se aproximar de você.

— Ou me cercarem.

— Às vezes.

— Mas estas pessoas logo aprendem que isso só acon tece quando nós dois queremos.

— Exatamente.

— Formamos uma bela equipe, Hinata.

Era o que ela esperava. Mas Hinata sabia que, naquele momento, eles estavam pensando em um tipo de equipe diferente. Hinata tinha de descobrir se era capaz de fazer com que Gaara quisesse o mesmo que ela.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Então, para onde estamos indo, _parceiro!_

— Você é persistente.

— E uma das minhas melhores qualidades. Agora me responda.

— Vamos para o deserto. Como você está vendo. — Naquele momento, eles saíram da estrada e começaram a atravessar o solo arenoso em direção a um conjunto de penhascos.

— Onde no deserto?

— Num lugar onde possamos estar sozinhos, sem a interferência da minha família.

— Você está me levando para um encontro amoroso? Aqui em Zorha?

— Minha família acha que estamos em uma viagem de negócios. Como você é minha secretária, ninguém perguntou nada.

— Você mentiu para o seu pai?

— Não, claro que não. Eu só o fiz chegar a esta con clusão sozinho.

— A conclusão de que viajaríamos a negócio.

— Sim.

— Mas você não negou?

— Ele não me perguntou. Ele contou ao meu irmão o plano quando descobriu que eu planejava ficar fora do palácio durante três dias depois que você voltasse.

— Três dias?!

— Sim.

— Mas eles descobrirão.

— Talvez.

— E isso não o incomoda?

— Se uma coisa assim lhe acontecesse, você se inco modaria? — perguntou Gaara, em vez de responder.

— Não. Acho que não, mas também acho que seu pai ficará furioso.

— Porque você é inocente e está sob a proteção da minha família?

— Por mais que eu ache isso antiquado, sim.

— Talvez. Mas vale a pena correr o risco.

— Mas podíamos esperar até voltarmos para Nova York.

— Não pretendo esperar.

Nem ela, mas Hinata não queria forçá-lo a casar com ela porque o rei e a rainha se sentiriam envergonhados.

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

O jipe parou. Bem ali, no meio do deserto sem vida. Gaara se jogou no banco de trás pelo vão que havia entre os assentos.

— Venha cá.

Hinata ficou olhando para Gaara, sentindo-se como um coelho tendo de encarar a serpente.

— Eu... Ah...

— Venha cá, Hinata. Agora.

Apesar dos pensamentos, ela agiu no piloto automático, desafivelando o cinto e obedecendo. Gaara a puxou e cuidadosamente a deitou contra o assento. Então ele se colocou em cima dela.

Hinata teve de se concentrar para não ter um ataque.

— Nunca tive um homem em cima de mim antes.

— É bom saber disso. Eu quero ser o primeiro de to das as maneiras, Hinata.

— Você será. — Ela nem mesmo fora beijada. — O que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Eu disse que nunca namorei dentro de um carro.

Namorar? Gaara queria fazer aquilo no meio de deserto?

— Mas eu achei que estávamos conversando.

— Não. Você estava dizendo coisas que eu não queria ouvir. Coisas que levariam a um "espere" ou "não va mos fazer nada disso". Eu estou ajudando-a a se lembrar de por que estas palavras não devem ser ditas por seus lindos lábios — ele disse, acariciando-a com os dedos e fazendo sua boca se abrir ligeiramente.

Gaara deslizou o dedo para dentro da boca de Hinata, apertando-o contra a língua dela.

— Chega de falar, Hinata. A não ser que seja para dizer "sim", "agora" e "mais".

Ela só pôde concordar.

O sheik sorriu os dentes brancos brilhando, vito riosos.

— Menina boazinha.

Hinata não sabia por que fizera o que fez. Talvez tenha sido o tom condescendente que ele usou ou simplesmen te a curiosidade de saber como seria, mas ela começou a chupar-lhe o dedo.

Gaara deixou escapar um gemido, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e marcando presença com sua excitação longa e dura como uma rocha. Hinata chupou mais forte e o sheik abriu-lhe as pernas com o joelho, fazendo com que a saia dela subisse. O sheik ajeitou o corpo e ela sentiu uma onda de choque que se espalhou do seu sexo para todo o seu corpo.

Hinata mordeu-lhe o dedo e então abriu a boca, como se pedisse desculpas.

Ele deixou escapar um xingamento, mas não pare ceu com raiva ou mesmo com dor. Gaara apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela, ainda mais duro agora, e o corpo de Hinata reagiu como se ela lhe dissesse para continuar.

— Mais, Hinata... Deixe-me sentir seus dentes.

Ah, ele gostara. Hinata fechou a boca ao redor do dedo dele novamente, desta vez mordiscando.

Gaara gemeu e aumentou a velocidade e a força dos movimentos. Ela estava se mexendo também, tentan do aumentar a sensação de prazer que crescia em suas carnes mais sensíveis. Hinata vestia meia-calça e calci nha. Aquela barreira de pano entre o desejo do sheik e seu prazer bem que podia não estar ali. Nem as roupas dele.

Era tão bom e tão perfeito.

Gaara tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, os músculos do pescoço tensos. Mas então ele se jogou para frente e a beijou no pescoço, mordendo-a carinhosamente num lugar que fez com que seu corpo todo tremesse. Foi à vez de ela gemer e se agitar, enquanto Gaara continuava se movendo com gestos ritmados contra o corpo dela. Então o sheik tirou a mão de sua boca subitamente e a beijou.

O prazer e o nervosismo se espalharam pelo corpo de Hinata, aumentando até que ela achasse que explo diria.

Gaara, então, tomou-lhe o pequeno seio com a mão, acariciando seu mamilo entre os dedos. Ele continuou fazendo isso, sem deixar de pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, até que Hinata estivesse louca com estas sensa ções novas. Ela arqueou as costas e Gaara apertou-lhe o mamilo com força, e foi o fim do mundo, com seu corpo todo sendo envolvido numa onda de prazer.

Hinata gritou em meio ao beijo, porque era uma sensa ção muito forte para se segurar. Gaara ficou rígido sobre ela.

Então ele a beijou, apaixonadamente, possessivamen te e completamente, antes de erguer a cabeça e olhá-la com olhos cheios de desejo.

— Voltamos ao palácio ou continuamos Hinata? Para mim ainda vale a pena correr o risco. Será que para você também?

Só havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta:

— Sim.

Hinata só esperava que Gaara chegasse à conclusão de que ela era a mulher ideal para ele antes que a família real descobrisse o caso e exigisse uma reparação. Ela não queria obrigar Gaara a se casar.

A viagem pelo deserto demorou mais uma hora. Eles estavam quase no penhasco quando Hinata viu uma casa. A construção estava tão integrada à natureza que ela precisou piscar os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

— O que é? — perguntou quando Gaara parou o carro em frente a casa.

— Uma das casas de caça da minha família.

— É linda. Como se fizesse parte da paisagem.

— Esta era a intenção. Foi meu bisavô quem a pro jetou.

— É antiga?

— Foi construída no começo do século passado.

— Uau. Como ela é por dentro?

— Venha comigo e descubra. — Gaara deu uma risadinha ao sair do veículo.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou a secretária.

— Nada — ele disse, rindo baixinho.

— Como assim? Você está machucado? Torceu o tor nozelo ou coisa assim?

Balançando a cabeça, Gaara começou a rir para valer.

— Isto não tem graça.

— Tem sim.

— Explique-me por que você está rindo tanto.

— Ah, minha querida inocente.

— Você acha que minha preocupação com você é engraçada?

Gaara deu a volta no carro e a pegou no colo. Hinata não estava rindo, mas pôde perceber que Gaara não esta va mancando.

— Eu ri porque estou desconfortável.

— Eu sabia. Você se machucou!

— Não, gatinha. Não me machuquei.

— Então o quê?

— Eu nunca tinha chegado ao êxtase vestido antes. Por mais maravilhoso que seja as conseqüências não são nada prazerosas.

Hinata o encarou, sem entender.

— Você sabe o que é ejaculação, não?

— Claro. Sou virgem, mas não idiota. — Então ela entendeu e ficou envergonhada.

— Definitivamente, não estou machucado — ele disse.

— Talvez isso seja mesmo engraçadinho — admitiu Hinata.

— Mas é doce, também.

— Que bom que você acha.

— Há tantas coisas em você que acho doce, Hinata.

— Eu sou sua?

— Você sabe que eu acredito que é. Você é preciosa, Hinata. Tão linda.

— É a maquiagem.

— É a mulher em pé à minha frente. Eu a desejava há cinco anos e desejo você agora.

A felicidade inundou seu corpo. Hinata demonstrou isso levantando os lábios para um beijo. Gaara a olhou e gemeu antes de possuir-lhe os lábios com força.

Eles ficaram ao lado do Jipe, beijando-se por vários minutos até que Hinata começou a ficar tonta por causa da emoção e da falta de ar. Gaara se afastou e ela respirou fundo.

— Respire pelo nariz, gatinha.

— Por que você está me chamando assim?

— Você dá uns miadinhos quando está gostando dos meus beijos.

— Miadinhos? Como um gato?

— Sim. É muito sexy.

— E então é por isso que você me chama de _gatinha._

 _—_ Eu nunca falei assim com outra mulher.

— Obrigada.

— Eu é que agradeço Hinata. Seu tesouro é que não tem preço.

— Minha virgindade? — Ela sabia que algumas pes soas viam isso como um tesouro, algo que Hinata só po dia dar uma vez. Mas o fato de ser inexperiente era mais uma frustração do que um tesouro.

— Isso também. Mas o tesouro é você mesma, a maior recompensa. Acho que já é hora de entrarmos.

Gaara, então, a surpreendeu pegando-a no colo e carregando-a para dentro da casa. A expressão dele era tão intensa que Hinata não reclamou nem cedeu à tentação de perguntar. Por algum motivo, era um gesto necessário para Gaara e combinava perfeitamente com o sheik. Ela não era a esposa dele ainda, mas se sentia como uma noiva, e isso era bom.

O sheik abriu a porta sem a colocar no chão e a carre gou para dentro, parando na solteira da porta.

— É lindo!

Inexplicavelmente, Hinata começou a chorar. O inte rior da casa era impressionante, mas obviamente Gaara teve trabalho para torná-la romântica e aconchegante.

— Obrigada.

— Não pretendia fazê-la chorar, gatinha.

— É perfeito.

— Sua primeira vez deve ser especial.

— E como poderia ser diferente na sua companhia? Gaara não disse nada, mas o brilho em seus olhos falava por si. Ele a levou até um quarto e a pôs no chão.

— Preciso de um banho e você pode querer um mo mento para se recompor — ele disse.

— Vou me trocar.

— Você encontrará alguma coisa no guarda-roupa.

— Se você pudesse pegar minhas malas.

— Tenho certeza de que você encontrará alguma coisa.

Hinata não queria pressioná-lo, já que Gaara estava sendo gentil. Mas se ele achava que ela se vestiria com trajes abandonados por ele e por sua família depois de uma caçada, estava enganado. Hinata esperaria que Gaara terminasse o banho e fosse pegar as malas dela.

Gaara se virou e saiu por uma porta que Hinata achava que levava ao banheiro. Quando ele já não estava visí vel, a secretária foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu as portas. Hinata queria dar uma olhada para poder dizer a Gaara que era melhor que ele pegasse suas malas.

Mas quando as portas se abriram Hinata não conse guiu acreditar no que via. Havia várias túnicas de cores que combinavam com a pele dela.

Hinata pegou uma vestimenta branca de seda com detalhes em dourado. Aquilo ressaltaria a cor de seus olhos. Ela descobrira aquilo quando Karura insistira para que Hinata experimentasse uma camisetinha da mesma cor quando estavam na Grécia.

Ela segurou a túnica contra seu corpo. Era do exato tamanho para ela.

— Como?

— Eu não tinha muito que fazer quando você saiu para se divertir com minha mãe — disse Gaara, de dentro do banheiro.

Certo. O sheik tinha várias reuniões agendadas. Se Hinata não estivesse com tanta raiva dele e tão determi nada a seguir com seu plano, ela teria até se sentido cul pado por deixá-lo desamparado.

— Não entendo.

— Fui ao shopping.

— Sozinho?

— Sasori estava comigo.

— Ele sabe que você comprou isso para mim? Gaara deu de ombros.

Hinata estava impressionada. Afinal, Gaara não pare cia se preocupar que seu irmão soubesse. Ele assumira um grande risco com seus familiares ao levá-la para esta aventura no deserto.

— São lindas — ela disse, apontando para as túnicas de seda.

— Assim como você.

— Por causa da minha nova aparência.

— Porque você é quem você é, Hinata.

— Obrigada.

— Como disse, eu é que agradeço.

— Você não vai tomar banho? — ela perguntou.

— Eu vim perguntar se você gostaria de tomar banho comigo.

— Eu nunca tomei banho com ninguém antes.

— Podemos tomar um banho de banheira juntos. — Gaara respirou fundo. — Não consigo me esquecer de você naquela banheira com pétalas das minhas flores do deserto preferidas flutuando ao redor do seu corpo delicioso.

— Você acha que meu corpo é delicioso?

— Sim.

— Uau. — Hinata pensava em todas as vezes que se achou inadequada em comparação com as outras mulhe res com as quais Gaara saía.

Ela tinha de fazer uma escolha agora. Podia continuar a se comparar ou aceitar que era a mulher pela qual Gaara estava correndo o risco de se encrencar com sua família.

— Isto significa que você vai tomar banho comigo?

— E se você não me achar excitante de perto?

— Não vai acontecer.

— Hummm... Acho que sim, se eu puder vestir a tú nica depois.

— Conte com isso. Terei prazer em desnudá-la nova mente.

Hinata engasgou, envergonhada, e Gaara a pegou no colo novamente. Ele sorria com um olhar primitivo de mais para dizer qualquer coisa.

— Há momentos em que é difícil aceitar que você não é um dos seus ancestrais, em vez de um homem do século XXI.

— Há momentos em que me sinto como meus ances trais. — Ele a levou para o banheiro.

Hinata olhou em torno. Ela nunca vira algo tão bem decorado. Nem mesmo no palácio.

— Não parece um vestiário para homens que voltam suados da caçada.

— Meu bisavó gostava de conforto. E a esposa dele também.

— Mas... Ele a levava para caçar também?

— O casamento deles foi incomum para a época. Eles se amavam muito.

— Ele não teve amantes?

— A família real de Zorha sempre foi adepta da monogamia, Hinata.

— Isso é elegante.

— Eu também gosto deste aspecto em especial da nossa história.

— Você nunca traiu suas namoradas. Gaara pareceu estranho.

— Não é verdade.

— O quê? — perguntou Hinata, surpresa. Ele não podia estar lhe dizendo que era infiel. Hinata não podia acreditar. Ela o conhecia.

— Todas as mulheres com as quais me relacionei nos últimos anos substituíram você, Hinata.

— O quê? Você não está falando sério... Não pode.

— Estou.

— Mas... — Ela não sabia o que dizer.

— Só me envolvi com Ino porque estava tão louco de desejo por você que tinha ereções freqüentes no es critório e fora dele.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

— Não estou. Até porque não é uma situação confor tável.

— Mas você nunca disse nada. Você disse que sabia que eu o desejava... Por que você nunca tentou nada?

— Por que eu jamais a seduzi?

— É.

— Não queria perdê-la. Hinata franziu a testa, perplexa.

— E por que você me perderia?

— Meus casos não duravam muito e quando já não fôssemos amantes, eu sabia que você pediria demissão.

Gaara tinha razão. Hinata teria feito isso.

— Mas por que tinha de acabar?


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Gaara não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Gaara?

— Esta conversa... Não é o que eu queria estar fazen do neste momento.

— Você quer tomar um banho comigo.

— Sim.

— E eu devo estar ficando cansativa.

— É um peso que eu ficaria feliz em carregar durante muito tempo.

— Você diz as coisas mais gentis do mundo.

— E estou falando sério.

— É o que as torna tão gentis.

— É gentil lhe dizer que a quero nua?

— Não sei, mas me arrepia inteira.

— Arrepios são bons.

— Também acho.

Ele a pousou lentamente no piso de mármore, permitindo que o corpo de Hinata tocasse o seu em toda descida.

— Deixe-me tirar suas roupas.

— Eu nunca fui desnudada por outra pessoa... Pelo que me lembro. — Numa família do tamanho da dela independência era algo que se aprendia cedo.

— Há tantas coisas que você nunca fez e que faremos juntos esta noite, gatinha.

Hinata sorriu, gostando de ser tratada daquele jeito. Gaara pousou a mão no botão de cima da roupa dela.

— Você me permite?

— Sim.

Ele começou a desabotoar-lhe a roupa, pouco a pou co. As costas das mãos dele resvalavam na pele de Hinata, arrepiando-a toda.

—Gaara — ela chamou sôfrega.

— Sim, _aziz?_ Ele a chamara de amada? Mas as dúvidas de Hinata desapareceram quando Gaara abriu sua blusa e ele tocou seus pequenos seios. Não era só a sensação de ter as mãos dele naquela parte do seu corpo sempre protegida; era o olhar dele. Gaara estava tão emocionado com o to que quanto ela.

— Por favor, Gaara.

— O que você quer gatinha? Diga.

— Não sei.

— Eu acho que sei. — Com isso, o sheik tirou-lhe toda a parte de cima e então a abraçou para tirar-lhe o sutiã. Ele puxou as alças e por fim tirou a roupa íntima dela.

— Eu...

— O quê...?

— Não sei. A risada dele era suave e triunfante.

— Apenas aproveite minha Hinata.

— Sim... As mãos dele tocaram novamente seus seios, pele na pele, e Hinata tremeu toda.

— Isso é bom, gatinha. Aproveite meu carinho. Per mita-se viver isso completamente.

— É tão bom — ela disse, com um gemido.

— Nós mal começamos.

— Eu não sobreviverei.

— Garanto que sobreviverá, sim. Eu vou.

— Não posso.

— Pode.

— Prove. — O que ela estava dizendo?

Então, Gaara a beijou. Não um beijo longo e profundo. Era mais uma promessa.

Hinata insinuou um sorriso quando o sheik se afastou um pouco.

— Você é muito bom nisso.

— Você esperava que eu não fosse?

— Não, meu sheik. Não esperava.

— Gosto disso.

— Do quê?

— Quando você me chama de "seu sheik".

— Neste momento, é o que você é. — E talvez para sempre.

— Este momento é o que importa _aziz._

— Concordo.

Suas mãos deslizavam pela pele nua dela, deixando um rastro de prazer pelo caminho.

— Você tem um corpo tão perfeito.

Hinata não conseguia dizer nada, por isso nem tentou.

Gaara tirou-lhe a saia, deixando-a cair no piso, reve lando que Hinata usava cinta-liga e calcinha.

O sheik se afastou e ficou só olhando, com uma ex pressão nos olhos diferente de tudo o que Hinata já vira. Não era apenas desejo, mas ela não sabia ao certo o que era. Algo inacreditavelmente intenso.

— Gaara? — Ela cobriu os seios com os braços. Mas ele a segurou pelos pulsos, descobrindo-a para que Hinata ficasse novamente exposta ao olhar.

— Por favor... Deixe-me ver. Você é tão linda para mim.

— Sou igual a todo mundo — ela se sentiu obrigada a dizer. A honestidade nem sempre era uma virtude.

Mas Gaara apenas balançou a cabeça.

—Acredite quando eu digo que você está longe de ser igual a todo mundo. Talvez eu já tenha pensado que você era igual a muitas outras mulheres, mas meu corpo sem pre soube que você tinha um apelo único e meu cérebro às vezes soube também.

— Mas a princesa Lina é uma beldade.

— Ela é também casada com outro homem e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Você é elegante e mui to sensual, com pernas de bailarina e um corpo que faz meu sangue ferver. —Gaara olhou dentro dos olhos dela. — Você é tudo o que eu quero gatinha.

Se não o conhecesse, Hinata acharia que Gaara estava tentando dizer que a amava. Mesmo assim, o que ele estava dizendo era especial.

— Você está mesmo falando sério — ela sussurrou, maravilhada.

— Eu nunca mentiria para você, Hinata.

— Não. Acho que não mentiria. Você sempre foi ho nesto comigo... Exceto quando escondeu seu desejo por mim.

— Meu desejo estava lá para uma mulher capaz de enxergá-lo. Só que seus olhos estavam vidrados no meu corpo da cintura para cima.

Ao entender o que Gaara estava querendo dizer, Hinata corou, depois deu de ombros.

— Eu morreria de vergonha se você me visse olhan do para lá.

— Lembre-se: seu olhar é bem-vindo agora.

E foi o que Hinata fez. Ah, nossa... As calças largas estavam armadas na frente dele, com o que tinha de sei uma impressionante ereção. Não era de se espantar que Hinata sentisse aquilo em meio a toda a roupa que havia entre eles dentro do jipe.

— Você quer ver? — perguntou.

Hinata não estava a fim de deixá-lo nervoso.

— Sim.

— Então, de uma vez por todas... Você verá. — Gaara tirou sua camisa e depois sua calça de algodão, revelan do um corpo masculino mais perfeito do que ela podia imaginar.

— Gosta? — perguntou Gaara, com orgulho na voz.

— Muito... — Ela teve de pigarrear. — Muito.

— Agora, vamos terminar de tirar sua roupa.

— Tudo bem.

Gaara ajoelhou-se e levantando um pé de Hinata, tirou-lhe o sapato. Ela teve de se segurar nos ombros dele para que não caísse. A pele de Gaara estava tão quente e tão macia sob as mãos dela.

O sheik se aproximou e a beijou na barriga, um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Ela deixou escapar um som que não conhecia.

Gaara levantou o olhar e deu um risinho.

— Está tudo bem, minha gatinha. Ah, droga. Seu sheik era um mortal.

Ele tirou-lhe a meia-calça, as mãos quentes a acari ciando enquanto fazia isso. Hinata enfiava os dedos nos ombros de Gaara, as sensações se sobrepondo e a atingin do em cheio. Ele cuidadosamente colocou aquele pé nu no chão e então pegou o outro, dando a mesma atenção também à outra perna.

Hinata era uma confusão de nervos atiçados quando Gaara tirou sua calcinha. Quando ele a beijou nos cabelinhos macios que lhe cobriam o sexo, Hinata deixou es capar um gritinho.

Gaara se inclinou e então pousou sua língua lá. Na quele lugar protegidíssimo, sondando entre seus lábios a fim de acariciar-lhe certo ponto que lhe dava prazer. Hinata começou a miar daquele jeito que Gaara dissera, sem parar, e aquele som inundou toda a casa.

Suas mãos seguravam-na firmemente pelos quadris, sem permitir que Hinata se mexesse, enquanto o prazer crescia em ondas, até um pico do qual ela achou que cairia.

Hinata devia estar falando alto, porque Gaara disse:

— Caia _aziz._ Eu estarei lá para segurá-la.

O corpo inexperiente dela se contraiu com um prazer tão intenso que seus joelhos pareceram derreter. Gaara a segurou antes que pudesse cair no chão e a levou para a banheira.

Ao entrarem na água fumegante Hinata percebeu que a banheira era, na verdade, uma fonte de águas termais. Pétalas de várias flores flutuavam na superfície e mesmo com o cérebro confuso e saciado Hinata percebeu que Gaara colocara aquelas flores ali... Para ela! E depois o sheik ainda a chamava de romântica.

O banho foi uma experiência nova para ela. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém lavava seu corpo adulto com um cuidado extremo, a primeira vez que se ba nhava com outra pessoa, homem ou mulher. A primei ra vez que ela tocara o sexo dele. E Hinata gostara. Era duro e macio ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo a deixou fascinada.

Ele aproveitou o tempo dentro da banheira para reno var o desejo de Hinata e deixá-la mais à vontade com os desejos dele.

— Eu quero que você seja minha.

As palavras a atingiram e mesmo que Gaara não esti vesse querendo dizer aquilo que Hinata queria entender, aquelas palavras causaram uma reação primitiva dentro dela.

— Sim.

— Você vai me deixar unir nossos corpos?

— Vou. — Aquilo parecia um voto e Hinata percebeu que, para ela, era mesmo.

Não importava o que Gaara sentisse a respeito dela. Hinata estava lhe dando mais do que o corpo com aque le gesto. Ela estava lhe dando seu coração, uma parte da sua alma e o tempo de sua vida que Gaara desejasse tomar para si. Não podia ser de outro jeito. Não para Hinata. Ela o amava demais. E ela não queria que fosse diferente.

Gaara a levou para a cama, deitando-a com cuidado.

Ele começou a fazer amor novamente e, quando se posicionou entre as pernas dela, Hinata estava imploran do para que Gaara a possuísse por completo. Mas em vez de invadi-la com toda a excitação visível, Gaara pôs primeiro um e depois outro dedo dentro dela. Aquilo foi algo tão íntimo, tão _certo,_ que ela nem mesmo ficou en vergonhada.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hinata, sem entender esta parte. Era bom, mas senti-lo todo não seria melhor?

— Estou preparando seu corpo para receber o meu. Não sou pequeno e você está muito apertada.

— Eu não sabia que isso era possível.

— Fique feliz por eu estar fazendo isso.

— Eu achei que você não namorava virgens — ela disse, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam-lhe num ponto extasiante que fez seu corpo todo pulsar de prazer.

— E não namoro.

— Então como você aprendeu?

— Isto é algo que os homens da minha família apren dem, assim como aprendem combate corpo-a-corpo e praticam a luta com a _gumia._

— Agradeço a seus ancestrais — ela disse ao sen tir que Gaara a invadia com sua masculinidade pouco depois.

Era grande... E um pouco assustador. Mas Gaara foi paciente, ah, muito paciente. A dor foi mínima, mas quando ele atingiu a barreira da sua virgindade, Hinata sabia que rompê-la seria doloroso.

Mas ela não se importou.

— Faça.

Gaara a beijou enquanto a estimulava com seu dedo, até que Hinata estivesse prestes a explodir em milhões de pedacinhos de êxtase. Então ele a rompeu. Houve dor, mas também alegria. E um prazer indescritível.

Ele uniu seus corpos com uma força apaixonada, atin gindo o prazer poucos segundos depois dela e seu corpo caindo como um cobertor sobre o dela.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou com a boca de encon tro ao pescoço de Hinata.

— Por quê? — perguntou a secretária, sem ter a me nor idéia. Afinal, Gaara lhe dera um prazer tão intenso.

— Eu não consegui segurar meu prazer por mais tempo.

—Você quer dizer que pode ser ainda melhor? — per guntou Hinata, duvidando que aquilo fosse verdade.

— Garanto que sim.

— Desta vez não vou mesmo sobreviver.

Mas Hinata sobreviveu. Vezes sem fim durante três dias, quando Gaara fez amor com ela em frente à la reira e depois na banheira, novamente na cama e até mesmo lá fora, no deserto, numa cama de sedas e tra vesseiros.

Quando aquele sonho de três dias terminou, Hinata aprendera diversos modos de sentir prazer com seu corpo e outras tantas maneiras diferentes para lhe pro porcionar prazer. Ninguém falou sobre futuro enquanto faziam amor, conversavam e riam... Não importava. Mas agora eles estavam voltando para o palácio e Gaara não lhe dissera nada sobre o que aconteceria quando chegas sem lá, e muito menos sobre o que aconteceria quando chegassem a Nova York.

Ela se percebeu preocupada com o assunto, enquanto Gaara passou as várias horas na estrada falando da his tória da sua família. Ao longo dos anos, ele lhe contara várias coisas sobre seu povo, mas desta vez a narrativa era mais íntima. Apesar das preocupações, Hinata gostou de cada minuto daquilo.

Até que Gaara chegou aos dias de hoje. Ou perto disso.

— Conheci Matsuri quando era criança. Ela era filha do conselheiro e amigo mais próximo do meu pai. Uma princesa, embora o reino de seu pai tivesse acabado e agora fizesse parte do reino do meu pai.

— Quando você percebeu que a amava?

— Eu sempre soube. Nunca pensei que pudesse me casar com outra pessoa que não Matsuri. Nós tornamos o compromisso oficial quando completei dezoito anos. Ninguém da nossa família ficou surpreso.

— E então ela morreu.

O rosto de Gaara refletia aquela dor antiga.

— Sim. Então ela morreu.

— Desculpe. Você seria pai agora se ela não tivesse morrido. Um dia você será um bom pai.

— Eu sempre acreditei nisso.

Os últimos minutos daquela viagem foram feitos em silêncio, com Gaara e Hinata perdidos em seus pró prios pensamentos. Ela não sabia no que o sheik esta va pensando. Hinata, por sua vez, estava se lembrando do sonho que tivera com Gaara quando chegaram a Zorha.

— Voltaremos para Nova York amanhã — ele disse ao estacionar nos fundos da mesma construção onde tro caram de carro três dias antes.

— Então não tirarei nem as coisas da mala quando chegarmos ao palácio.

— Minha sempre eficiente Hinata.

— E parte do meu charme — ela provocou.

— Sem dúvida. Você é a coisa mais valiosa da minha vida.

— Sou?

— Sim.

Mas será que Gaara estava dizendo o que ela achava que estava? Hinata teria coragem de perguntar?

Ela não chegou a uma conclusão sobre isso quando Gaara entrou no palácio com o Jaguar. Ele saiu e deu a volta no carro para abrir-lhe a porta.

Gaara pediu-lhe a mão e Hinata a deu. Então o sheik a puxou para fora do carro.

— Precisamos discutir a lista de candidatas a se torna rem minha futura esposa.

Hinata ainda estava cambaleando diante daquilo quan do o rei em pessoa surgiu.

— Gaara, quero falar com você agora.

— Preciso de um momento para conversar com a Hinata.

— Isso terá de esperar.

— Não...

— Não estou lhe pedindo apenas como seu pai — dis se o rei, numa voz que não permitia discussão.

Gaara ainda parecia prestes a reclamar.

— Vá com ele — disse Hinata.

A última coisa sobre a qual ela queria conversar era sobre aquela lista estúpida. Como podia Gaara tocar no assunto neste momento, logo depois de passarem três dias juntos?

Gaara olhou para sua secretária.

— Precisamos conversar Hinata.

— Mais tarde. Agora vá com seu pai. O sheik concordou.

— Mais tarde.

Então ele endireitou-se e se virou para se juntar ao rei. Eles desapareceram dentro do palácio, mas Hinata não os seguiu. Ela estava paralisada diante do que acontecera nos últimos trinta segundos.

Era a primeira vez que Hinata mentia para Gaara.

Palavras que mudariam o relacionamento deles para sempre. Porque não só Hinata não pretendia conversar sobre o projeto de Gaara mais tarde como também não pretendia conversar sobre coisa alguma.

A decisão foi tomada no mesmo instante em que seu coração ficou petrificado. Assim que Hinata percebeu que os três dias que passaram juntos não significaram nada para Gaara. Ela deveria ter imaginado. Gaara não prometeu nada, mas Hinata mantivera as esperanças.

Eles jamais estiveram tão próximos, tão íntimos e tão ligados um ao outro. E não apenas fisicamente. Aquilo não tinha a ver apenas com fazer amor. Eles passaram o tempo também conversando e simplesmente ficando juntos. Gaara compartilhara o deserto com Hinata em viagens anteriores. Mas desta vez ele dividiu com sua secretária seus senti mentos a respeito da terra comandada por sua família.

 _E mesmo assim Gaara queria conversar sobre a lista de candidatas para aquele casamento arranjado!_

O que havia de errado com Hinata para que ele não a visse como a melhor opção? Seria porque ela não tinha sangue nobre? Os Estados Unidos tinha seu próprio sis tema de classes, mas não títulos nobiliárquicos.

Qualquer que fosse a razão para Gaara não querê-la como sua esposa, Hinata não ficaria por perto, com o cora ção dilacerado, enquanto o sheik escolhia outra mulher.

Ela obrigou suas pernas cambaleantes a levarem-na ao palácio e até seu quarto no andar de cima, onde Hinata pegou o telefone e ordenou que o avião estivesse pre parado para uma viagem de urgência. Havia benefícios em se ser secretária de Gaara. Ninguém questionava suas ordens, porque pensavam que eram ordens do príncipe.

Tudo o que ela teve de fazer foi recolher seus perten ces e mandar que o carro a levasse ao aeroporto. Então Hinata estaria fora da vida de Gaara para sempre.

— Eu não tolerarei este comportamento, filho.

— Não fiz nada de errado.

— Você levou a Srta. Hyuuga à casa de caça no deserto. Ela é sua empregada e está sob a sua proteção. — Seu pai estava completamente sério.

Gaara percebeu que não se sentia intimidado. Há três dias, ele entendera que seu amor por Hinata o libertava em vários sentidos. Gaara se sentia forte o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa, incluindo manter-se firme diante de seu pai e rei.

— Ela é muito mais do que simplesmente uma fun cionária.

— Ah, então você finalmente percebeu — disse Sasori, aproximando-se do lado contrário.

Ele encarou o irmão mais velho.

— Você sabia. Sasori deu uma risadinha.

— Eu só estava surpreso por você não saber.

— Eu não queria ver, por isso me escondi da verdade por cinco anos. — E Gaara estava ao mesmo tempo agra decido e arrependido por isso.

Ele temia que, se tivesse percebido que amava Hinata antes, teria afastado a secretária da sua vida para se pro teger. Mas Gaara não podia evitar se arrepender dos anos que passara com outras mulheres, quando deveria estar ao lado de Hinata.

— Você já não se esconde mais? — perguntou o rei, parecendo mais calmo.

— Não. Agora eu vejo claramente.

O rei olhou para Sasori e então suspirou, franzindo a testa.

— Você estava certo.

— E você me deve um camelo.

Gaara explodiu numa gargalhada. Ele deveria se sentir ofendido, mas percebeu que se divertia. A competição entre o pai e o filho era violenta.

— Vocês dois apostaram um camelo sobre eu me dar conta de meus sentimentos por Hinata?

— A aposta era se você perceberia isso antes ou de pois de ela o abandonar — disse Sasori, parecendo se di vertir enquanto Gaara atendia ao telefone celular.

—A Hinata não vai a lugar nenhum — rugiu o sheik.

Gaara saiu ouvindo o raro som da gargalhada de Sasori, enquanto o rei já perguntava quando seria o casamento.

—Assim que a Hinata concordar em ser minha esposa — respondeu Gaara por cima do ombro antes de descer as escadas a passos largos.

Ele entrou no quarto de Hinata sem bater. Ela estava guardando o computador, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

— Estas viagens inesperadas sem a minha companhia têm de acabar — ele disse.

Ela virou-se subitamente, os olhos tão cheios de má goa que Gaara quis bater em si mesmo, porque sabia que era o culpado. Ele deveria ter dito aquelas palavras ainda no deserto, mas sempre que tentou fazer isso as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Era a última barreira deixada pela morte de Matsuri.

— Já terminou de conversar com seu pai? — pergun tou Hinata, baixinho.

— Nós chegamos a um acordo.

— Que acordo? — ela perguntou intrigada.

— Ele quer uma data para o casamento. Eu lhe disse que ele teria assim que você aceitasse se tornar minha esposa.

— Então ele esperará por muito, muito tempo. — Hinata se virou para continuar a fazer as malas.

Por mais que merecesse ouvir aquilo, doía.

— Hinata, precisamos conversar sobre aquela lista que você fez para mim.

— Foi o que você disse.

— E você concordou em conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

— Eu menti.

— Mas eu insisto.

Hinata se virou para encará-lo.

— Ótimo o que você quer saber sobre isso?

— Por que está faltando a única candidata que pode ria dar certo?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— É uma lista resumida.

— E mesmo assim falta o único nome que importa.

— E que nome seria este? — ela perguntou, desafiadoramente, limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto.

— O seu, gatinha. Hinata Hyuuga.

— Você não leu a lista — ela acusou, mas parecendo surpresa e feliz com este fato.

— Sou culpado disso, mas como você sabia?

— Meu nome _está_ na lista. Eu o adicionei como uma brincadeira, mas ele está lá.

Gaara sorriu diante da inteligência dela.

— Você é. E sempre foi a secretária perfeita.

— Não posso me casar com você, Gaara.

— Por que não?

— Você quer um casamento por conveniência e eu não posso aceitar uma coisa destas.

Gaara não agüentava mais. Ele deu um passo à frente e a pegou no colo.

— Você pode ser a melhor secretária do mundo, Hinata, mas não é nada conveniente.

— Estou falando sério, Gaara.

— Só porque você é romântica?

— Porque eu o amo.

— Isto é um alívio. Eu não gostaria de amá-la mais do que o meu país, mais do que a boa-vontade do meu pai e mais do que minha própria vida e não ter este amor correspondido.

Hinata arregalou os olhos diante daquela declaração de amor.

— Você não pode me amar.

— Gatinha, você me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa, mas nem mesmo você pode ver dentro do meu coração. Eu lhe garanto: realmente a amo. — Por fim, Gaara percebeu que dizer aquilo era fácil. — Mais do que amei Matsuri. E foi por isso que me protegi tão bem desta verdade. Ao perdê-la, meu coração ficou paralisa do durante anos, mas se eu perder você, meu coração morrerá.

— Você só está dizendo isso porque seu pai insiste para que você se case comigo. — Mas nem mesmo Hinata parecia acreditar naquilo.

Gaara sorriu e a beijou na ponta no nariz, nos lábios e depois levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela.

— Estou dizendo isso porque percebi, quando você estava na Grécia, que não podia viver sem você. Ainda tentei me convencer de que podíamos viver um relacio namento meramente físico sem que eu lhe desse meu coração, mas estava apenas sendo cego. Eu já lhe dei meu coração há muito tempo, Hinata, tanto que não me lembro do tempo em que você não era o centro da mi nha vida.

— As outras mulheres.

— Eu passarei o resto da minha vida me arrependen do por elas.

— Quando você percebeu que me amava?

— Tenho vergonha de lhe dizer.

— Por quê?

— Porque demorou demais.

— Foi quando fizemos amor? Gaara fez que não.

— Foi quando você ficou nua na minha frente no ba nheiro, aquela primeira vez. Você se entregou tão com pletamente para mim que eu soube que você merecia tudo o que eu podia lhe dar. Também soube que tentei me proteger de uma coisa que estava acontecendo. Eu a amava e, se a perdesse, acabaria perdido também.

— Não.

— _Sim._

— Mas você não disse nada... Durante três dias.

— Foi difícil — ele admitiu. — Mas eu planejei um jantar especial para hoje à noite. Ia declarar meus senti mentos e pedi-la em casamento.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo.

— Eu quero.

—A noite especial?

— E o pedido romântico.

— Então você os terá. — Desde que estivesse dentro das possibilidades de Gaara, Hinata teria tudo o que seu coração desejasse.

O pedido de casamento romântico foi fácil.

Desta vez a rainha Karura foi cúmplice de Gaara, coor denando tudo enquanto ele e Hinata consolidavam seu amor na casa de caça do deserto. Diante das instruções do filho, a rainha organizara a noite perfeita para um pe dido de casamento, incluindo um jantar durante o qual Gaara e Hinata comeram entre beijos sem fim. Era quase impossível para o sheik controlar o desejo que sentia por ela, mas Gaara conseguiu, lembrando-se o tempo todo de que faria amor com Hinata em breve.

Depois do jantar, ele a levou para a varanda onde es tavam reunidas as famílias dele e dela.

Hinata virou-se para Gaara, os olhos brilhando, cheios de lágrimas de felicidade.

— O que está acontecendo, Gaara?

Em vez de responder, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e de toda a platéia.

— Hinata.

— Sim? — ela disse, chocada.

— Eu tenho uma ocupação para lhe oferecer.

— Uma ocupação?

— É permanente, requer dedicação 24 horas por dia, não dá direito a férias ou licença por motivo de saúde. Na verdade, aceitando-a você prometerá estar ao meu lado na saúde ou na doença. O pagamento não é lá estas coisas, mas descobriremos outras formas de compensa ção... Espero.

Hinata ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

— Esta é a sua idéia de um pedido de casamento ro mântico?

— Eu a amo, gatinha. Você quer se casar comigo, Hinata, e preencher minha vida com a alegria que só você pode proporcionar?

Ela fez que sim, com a boca aberta, sem conseguir dizer nada. Concluindo que aquilo bastava como um "sim", Gaara se pôs de pé e a pegou no colo, beijando-a com todo o amor do mundo.

Todos aplaudiram.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPÍLOGO**

O casamento foi um evento enorme, que só podia ser comparado com o casamento de Kankuro e Temari. A rainha Karura, à vontade, organizou um casamento digno de uma princesa, que era exatamente o que Hinata era para Gaara.

A rainha tinha um motivo para convidar a princesa Lina e seu novo marido. Eles foram ao casamento. Gaara a agradeceu por ter enfrentado a família e libertado am bos de um casamento que os faria infelizes. Lina lhe disse que esperava que Gaara e Hinata fossem tão felizes quando ela era com Hawk.

Embora eles parecessem formar um casal apaixonado, Gaara tinha certeza de que ele e sua noiva seriam ainda mais felizes... Afinal, Hinata Hyuuga sempre fora a secre tária perfeita e agora seria a esposa perfeita.

 **Espero que tenham gostado, essa é uma de minhas favooritas! Beijosss!**


End file.
